Regret and Choices (Revised)
by Sunsetfireice82
Summary: What happens when after a year of being alone without youkai in her time, Kagome feels Youki? A whole lot of chaos, especially when the youkai she meets are not one but four! This is the rewritten version of my Regret and Choices I hope you will enjoy it just as much!
1. Prologue

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Hello! We meet again! Yes this is me the creator of this beloved story. I owe all of you a huge Gomen nasai! I lost my password to and could not update. Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

Prologue

The faint glittering of the katana in the wan light went unnoticed as he placed the razor sharp tip just where his prey's heart would be. A cruel smirk twisted his lips, as he looked coldly down at his soon to be victim; he felt a swell of victory and fury. "You won't _ever_ have her." he said firmly, and with all the conviction within himself. His carmine eyes blazed with rage and the dragon curled around his arm, tore frantically at the bonds within his mind, he mentally tried to soothe it with the promise that his victim would die, but his eyes never left the shadowed face before him.

The blood tainted lips of his enemy turned up in a sadistic smirk full of malice "Neither will you." The figure laughed manically before cutting off with a gurgle as Hiei drove the sharp katana into his enemy's heart, reveling in the feeling of flesh giving way to the solid cold steel. Within his mind the dragon roared. He watched with satisfaction as dark life blood stained the skin and the floor around Kage, relieved he was finally dead. But those final words rang in Hiei's ears with bitter truth. She _would_ never be his because-

The energy around the room shifted and the room blurred, as though someone had disturbed calm waters causing ripples. As the ripples of energy calmed once again Hiei found he was standing beside the form of _his_ Miko. Something was wrong. Even though he was beside her he could not sense her nor did she move as he called her name. Her midnight hair hung around her face shielding it from his view. The posture of her body was slumped forward and her arms hung limply at her sides in slowly pooling crimson; her life blood.

 _Oh gods..._ Hiei stared uncomprehending at her figure. When had this happened? When could Kage have done this? Up until the final moment when Hiei had thrust his katana through Kage's heart he had heard her, she was screaming Hiei's name. She had sounded so afraid, and her fear had spurred him to finish the battle all the more quickly. He had wanted to go to her to assure her that she was once again safe. _He_ had come for her.

But they had failed. Shock was slowly giving way to horror as his heart began to understand what his mind already knew. Kagome was dead. Hiei fell to his knees before her and tried to pull her in to his arms but his katana was in the way. Thinking he had merely forgotten to put it away he moved to do so but found that it was stuck. Frowning he looked down at the weapon. It didn't appear to be stuck in anything that he could see so he pulled again and as it came free Kagome's body was pulled forward.

Hiei dropped the sword with a clatter as he moved to catch his beloved. Emotions swirled within him. He'd never even gotten the chance to tell her how he felt for her, as mute as his feelings might have been. Now she would never know that she had done something he'd always believed was impossible: she'd captured his heart.

Her skin was still warm as he gently pushed the hair from her face and saw for the first time the tears that clung to her dark lashes and stained her perfect cheeks. Guilt flooded through him as he lowered his lips to hers, softly kissing her as he should have done several months ago when they had first met, the taste of her blood on her mouth, a bitter reminder of his failure. Now it was all too late. She was _his_ light and now she was gone, her life snuffed out like a candle, leaving him alone once again in the darkness of reality. Damn it, _this_ is why he hadn't told her how he felt. This is why he had given her to _him._ He had thought it would protect her if she didn't know; that somehow if he never confessed that his enemies would leave her alone.

Holding her close to himself he buried his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I tried Kagome, I tried to save you. I was just too late." The soft clatter of a hiroseki stone seemed to fill the silence as first one and then another and another fell. Vaguely he could hear footsteps approaching him and he buried his face deeper in her shoulder. Not caring that _he_ would see them together.

"Hiei? What happened?" The soft voice of the avatar asked as he knelt beside his friend. His heart clenching painfully at the site of the woman both Yoko and himself had chosen for their own lying in a growing pool of her own blood. Glancing around him for some answer to his questions he spotted the Hiyoukai's katana and inhaled the scent blinking at what he found. Standing swiftly he moved to look closer at the weapon that was covered… in Kagome's blood.

Kurama could not believe what his nose told him, Hiei would never...as much as the truth had hurt when he had realized it, Hiei loved her. Glancing around the room he saw all the signs of a battle except the blood that should have been splattered showing that Hiei had wounded if not killed Kage. Inside his head Yoko raged demanding blood for her lost life.

Yusuke moved closer not believing what his eyes told him. Kagome was lying limp and broken in the arms of his team mate. Angrily he punched the ground as his grief turned to fury at the monster who had done this to her. He wanted to snatch her away from Hiei, but the tears on his cheeks stopped him cold. How had he not seen that Hiei was in love with Kagome? How had he been so blind? Silently he raised his pain filled eyes to meet the questioning eyes of the avatar. Had Kurama known? The tears wetting the emerald eyes shocked him. Had they all been in love with her?

Hiei did not raise his head as he croaked out, "I killed Kage but I was too late." He slightly gestured his head towards the side of the room where he recalled the corpse lay cooling in a pool of his black blood. "He's over there." Kurama looked the direction of where his friend gestured and saw nothing. He shook his head negatively.

"There is nothing over there." Yusuke said softly. Suddenly understanding, but not comprehending the events, Hiei raised his head.

"You must be blind then, fool," he snapped, looking towards the wall where his victim lay. He frowned when his eyes met nothing. No blood, no corpse, nothing marred the pristine white wall.

Confused, Hiei looked around the room. Where were the blood spatters that had splashed on the wall as he fought? Something definitely wasn't right. He looked down at Kagome in confusion pushing her out and away from his chest to see her. Kurama gasped and turned shocked eyes to Hiei, the reality crashing through, Hiei felt his world shatter. The only wound on her was a sword wound piercing her heart exactly as Kage had been in his 'battle'.

Yusuke felt like he had been torn limb from limb as he too saw the sword wound and then the sword –Hiei's sword laying a foot away covered in her blood. He was frozen in shock and unable to move, as sadly Kurama reached over and lifted Kagome's limp body into his own arms taking her from Hiei's limp grasp. Laying his lips to her cheek he kissed her softly in farewell, His heart was breaking as he turned his now amber eyes on his long time friend who was also grieving the loss, eyes burning with rage he demanded, "Hiei, what have you done?"


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

 _ **^Hiei's telepathy^**_

 _ ***Kurama telepathy***_

 _ **~Yoko telepathy~**_

Chapter 1

Vibrant blue eyes looked around curiously. The branches of the Goshinkobu creaking as the breeze stirred its ancient bows. The summer sky was deep blue and dotted with lazy clouds that looked like cotton puffs here and there. The grass waved in turn shimmering in its resplendent hues of green as the light flickered across the moving surfaces. There was something on the wind, a trill of excitement raced up her spine as the tingle spread through her veins. She knew she'd felt it, even just for that tiny instant. In her world where none was supposed to exist, she had felt jyaki. Stilling her mind of all the sudden racing thoughts she expanded her awareness. It stopped at her property line but she had to reach farther, she had to let go of her worry and her doubt. Reaching outward with her senses as far as she could send them, beyond the tori gates of the shrine and her barriers she could still detect it faintly. It was getting further away, moving out of her reach- perhaps forever...

Making her decision in an instant of panic, Kagome began to follow. It had been a year since she'd felt the glorious wild sensation of jyaki brushing her senses and she was not going to stop till she located the youkai and saw for herself that it was indeed real. Her feet carried her swiftly down the stone steps to the street and towards the huge park some distance away. She kept her senses open and expanded so she could try to learn about her unknown quarry. The contained jyaki was very powerful she could feel that, and the youkai it belonged to was swift as well. She sighed as she upped her pace her feet pounding softly on the hot pavement as she ran, not wanting to lose this chance. In her mind she was silently going over every youkai she knew but she could not remember this feeling or this energy before.

After what felt like hours of chasing the energy all around the city her lungs burning and her calves and feet aching, she finally could sense the youkai close by and stopped. Looking around her she realized they'd come to a tree covered area, in a park, just outside of town. She gave no thought to the danger she could be facing as she stepped around a tree. The hiss of steel and the clink of metal were the only warning she got as a sharp katana was pressed to her throat. She should have been terrified but in reality all she could think was _'it was real'._ The relief she felt in that moment removed a weight that had been nearly crushing her through day to day life. Until that moment she had been unaware of just how badly it had been dragging her down.

The youkai's energy was like a tidal wave contained in a small space which she could feel now like a looming danger behind her and yet the youkai did not flaunt his strength rather it seemed it was muted like they had not wanted to be found. Why then had she been able to detect it? An uncomfortable feeling abruptly made her flinch as the youkai easily penetrated her outer mental defenses. Unconsciously she strengthened her inner defenses protecting her memories.

It was something experience had taught her when she had been captured by Naraku's incarnation and heart, the infant Akago; who had the ability to grasp the darkness in the heart. That time he'd been after her eyes and her ability to see the shards of the Shikon jewel. The youkai behind her must have felt her do so for it began to attack those as well, looking for a weakness. Finally finding none a not too pleased sensation washed over her mind and she knew she had frustrated them.

 _ **^Foolish onna why are you following me? ^**_ A sudden male voice demanded irritably in her head interrupting her thoughts. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment as she let the timber of his voice wash over her thoughts. His 'voice' though dark and dangerous was also pleasant and smooth and Kagome had the impulsive thought that if he truly spoke aloud, his voice would rumble a bit in his chest. Annoyance tinged the voice and it took her back to days when this was a common occurrence. She smiled softly in memory before the irritation spiked.

The sudden realization that she was going to die without seeing the owner of the voice hit her hard and she answered, hoping that he would at least let her look at him, before he took her life. He hadn't moved the katana to kill her so that gave her a little hope. "Please, youkai-sama. I just want to see you," she pleaded quietly, though startled she was unafraid. She felt his pause and again that uncomfortable feeling of him trying to find a way inside her head.

Hiei shifted his grip on the katana slightly adding a minute amount of pressure. He frowned when she did not even gasp as though resigned to her fate. Her words and the few unshielded thoughts that he could pick up left him thoroughly confused, not a feeling he liked in the least. Especially, not when he could feel such uninhibited power coming from her small body in nearly invisible waves, which washed over him as though testing him; her power rivaled that of most youkai, his self excluded.

What kind of power it was he could not place, although something was very familiar about it and his guard went up as his jyaki rose to smother the foreign energy. Her energy fought his and sizzled against his skin and he had to bite back the urge to fling her away from himself. He focused on the girl's energy and forced it down with a flare of his own. His instinctive reaction made his words colder. **^Why do you wish to see me? ^** He demanded harshly again in her mind, frustrated that he could not penetrate her mental barriers and simply take the information he wanted. No, instead he was forced to ask inane questions of a human woman.

The smell of salt permeated the air. He glared at the back of her head. **^Onna why are you crying? ^** He asked exasperated. It simply did not make any sense, what would possibly possess her to weep, if not fear? Stepping around her when she did not answer, he glared hard into her watery eyes with his own, his sword still at her throat as a warning. Blue- was the only thought he had at that instant as he met her gaze and stared hard at her. He would not let her see that she was making him uncomfortable.

Kagome trembled before him with tightly restrained sorrow but without fear. "It has been a year since I last laid my eyes on a youkai. I thought you were all dead," she answered softly as she stared, unable to help herself, into cold, angry carmine eyes before her. He looked away first and she sighed and moved slowly to wipe her eyes with her hand. For whatever reason, he had granted her request as selfish as it had been to ask to see him before he took her life. Tears continued to spill from her eyes. "I'm just so happy. I am so glad I met you. I can die in peace now if that is what you have planned. I will have no regrets, not now." She raised her hands to lift her hair over to the side barring her neck

She smiled at him through her tears. Confused by her words and actions and the fact there was no deceit in her, he lowered the katana from her throat a little. Was she utterly mad? Tears of pain he understood, tears of fury and grief he had witnessed both though out his life, but tears of joy? That was as foreign a thing to him as her energy. With a huff he lowered his weapon to his side. His hand still gripped the hilt with white knuckles, his muscles tensed and drawn should she move in any threatening manner he could and would still kill her. The girl, upon deciding the action implied he would let her go, looked at the youkai before her with interest, his eyes narrowed.

His black hair rose almost to a point on the top of his head closely resembling a black flame. It looked very soft, and she wondered for a moment what it might feel like before moving on. A star burst of white highlighted the front above a white warded bandana that had a glowing purple light behind it. He was taller than she, now that he stood at his full height, by just enough that she had to look up into his eyes. His facial features were fine and almost youthful though it was obvious by the set of his jaw and the way he held himself that he was not a youth but a seasoned warrior. He was not elegant in the way Sesshomaru was but his face was uncommonly handsome as all male youkai seemed to be, at least those powerful enough to hold a humanoid form.

She had felt the darkness in his aura before when she had tried to feel him out with her miko ki, yet it was painfully obvious that he was not evil still her eyes followed a darker aura to his right arm that seemed to be bandaged but she could not sense an injury. Her senses tingled and she wisely pulled her energy back without him forcing it down again. She had no desire to feel that feeling of utter helplessness once more, nor did she want to incur his wrath. Pulling her thoughts back to the youkai before her she noted that the youkai wore a black cloak that covered him from wrist to shins and blended into the shadows of the trees disappointingly hiding his form from her view, though her imagination was more than willing to supply it. She blushed and followed the line of his shoulder with her eyes.

In his hand she saw the glinting katana that had been at her throat. It was obvious he took pride in the weapon for it gleamed like new, however she was under no pretenses. That katana had a very bloody past and had slain many an opponent, she was certain of that. His eyes she saved for last, knowing that as soon as she looked she would be helpless again under that crimson gaze; as she had been when he glared at her moments before her heart still racing. Kagome shyly raised her eyes to his, now feeling self conscious before the dark gorgeous male youkai.

He was also looking her over with no expression what so ever upon his face. She was a little shorter than he, with midnight hair that fell to her slim waist. Her limbs were toned and slightly tanned. Her body was well proportioned and had curves that he himself had trouble not allowing his eyes to trace, especially her thrice be damned neck, where it was exposed since she had moved her hair. Instead he focused on her clothes. He recognized the uniform she wore as one vaguely similar to that of Kurama's old school from when the avatar had been fifteen. In fact he was certain that it was the sister school to the one his friend had attended and he was nearly as certain that this girl was definitely not fifteen, the fit of her blouse was horrible. He was oddly amused by that fact.

Obviously, she'd long since grown out of the thing, for it was stretched tightly across her full breasts, leaving little to the imagination of what lay beneath. Her skirt was far too short to be decent, falling barely to mid-thigh; it was also too small for her. Did she often go traipsing about like that, he wondered. He felt his eyes drawn to the edge of her skirt as the wind blew a little. If the wind blew any harder- He distracted himself by looking elsewhere. Her face was safe, pleasant to the eyes with her fine feminine features and plump, full pink lips. Her eyes, he decided silently, were too bright and warm to match her actions. Their blue color was a little unnerving as humans in Japan just did not have such a color naturally; most had simple brown or a dark almost black brown eye color, unless she was a foreigner? No, her speech pattern said that she was a native so perhaps one of her parents?

He noticed absently as he took in her full appearance that the cloth of her uniform was worn and tattered in odd places. One such place on her arm drew his full attention as it looked suspiciously like claw marks that had been clumsily patched. He frowned. It had been clear from the get-go that she knew of youkai. But the question now was how that was even possible? He tried again to pry into her mind and found no weaknesses at all in her mental defenses. Somehow he needed to know what she knew and if she posed a danger to his kind.

Kagome fidgeted nervously as his eyes scrutinized her. She felt very self conscious of her clothes that she knew were too small and yet had put them on any way. This uniform was special to her. Though thread bare now, it held some of her most happy memories and her sad ones too. Even the claw marks on the sleeve made her remember. Hot summer days, frigid winter nights she remembered it all the calms and the danger. She recalled everything with absolute clarity.

They had come about from Inuyasha attacking her while they were in the final battle with Naraku, after two long years of chasing him all over Japan. The power of the tainted jewel had been nearly too much for her beloved friend and Naraku had tried to make him kill her; using the twisted jewel to control him. It had been a terrifying ordeal, as he had pushed her forcefully off of a cliff while his youkai blood was in control. The scent of Kagome's blood had convinced his mind that he had killed her and he nearly lost himself to darkness. Fortunately Kagome's voice had brought him back. Naraku was defeated and the well had sent her back. That had been one long lonely year ago. She had known that her time in the past couldn't last forever. This was her home and a woman from the future didn't belong in the past. She sighed forlornly before an impatient sound made her realize that he was still there.

Slowly she raised her eyes and met the beautiful crimson eyes of the youkai. She drew a deep breath at what she saw. Confusion and curiosity were predominating in those inhuman eyes, which glittered at her with unasked questions and unmasked anger. But hidden deeper was something she recognized instantly. Pain. The anger and frustration were secondary emotions.

His darker aura brushed hers and she felt her eyes close from the intensity of emotions that she only could detect because of her own holy power. His aura was conflicted first fire, then ice. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she recognized him for whom and what he was. She'd heard of him in her travels, though not his name. He was supposedly the only Forbidden Child to have survived to adulthood. Oh gods he was right her before her and now what?

It was sad. So very sad to think of the hurt and loneliness he must have gone through. Obviously he was too proud and collected to do so, and so she cried for him. As she opened her eyes again he was still looking at her with a mixture of shock and more confusion.

Hiei was unsure of what to think about the woman standing there. Her thoughts were loud enough for him to pick up as she looked him over. He felt an odd swell of male pride as she assessed him and mentally said, "Wow he's so...sexy." It was all he could do to not preen under her praise though he mentally determined he was going to punch the kitsune who had rubbed off on him to think such ridiculous thoughts. Then, like a bucket of ice water her next thoughts had him staring at her with a frown and serious consideration of if it would be worth it to rot in Reikai prison for eternity after killing her or not.

Not only did she know of youkai but she knew who he was and what. How though he had no clue. Then her actions left him baffled. She was crying for _him_. It was ridiculous and preposterous and yet he could find no lie in her as she wept for his pain. He knew nothing about her. Not a name had passed between them but here this human woman was shedding tears for his sake. His katana fell from limp fingers landing with a soft thump in the grass. Nothing of this nature had ever happened before to the apparition he had no idea of what to do...so he ran.

He was gone so swiftly that Kagome hadn't even seen him move. She sighed as she fell to her knees and continued to weep as she reverently picked up the only proof he'd even been standing there. Standing she cradled the razor sharp katana in her arms as though it was the most precious thing in the world to her. Perhaps it was. Absently she touched the hilt and sighed she could still feel the warmth from his hand. Even though she knew it had been unintentional on his part, that youkai had given her a precious gift- hope, and the next time she saw him, and there was no doubt that she would, she would have to thank him. With a lighter heart, Kagome carried her precious treasure home.

Miles away from the girl, Hiei looked angrily at his empty sheathe. He was disgusted with himself for running and even angrier at himself for leaving his weapon. Glaring back the way he'd come, he shrugged. He'd get it back. That he knew for sure. Now that the Jagan had sampled her energy there was no place the onna could hide even if she tried. With a silent sigh he opened the Jagan and searched for the direction she had gone. If he were honest with himself he didn't really know what to think of her. She was beautiful both by youkai standards and also by his standards; but he really did not have much of an opinion for onna. Plus she was human, something that instantly would have made him reject her. But this onna was not so easily dismissed nor should she be. Danger to his companions or to his sister must be eliminated period. He would never allow harm to come to any of them, never again. It was the vow he'd taken during the battle with Sensui as he watched Yusuke die. It was that thought which made him realize, she was like Yusuke facing him without fear and boldly meeting his eyes. Brazenly chasing him through all of fucking Tokyo- gods just what he didn't need around, a female version of Yusuke. He came to a decision the girl had to die- Pure and simple.

Kagome was exhausted and sweating as she reached the top of the steps to Higurashi shrine. Her muscles ached as a dull reminder after chasing the hybrid youkai all afternoon. All she wanted now was a bath. The house was silent and the outside lights had not been turned on so she knew that no one was home yet. Still Kagome went inside and straight up to her bedroom grateful she would not have to lie about the swords origins, she could only imagine what gramps would say about it. She could already hear him going on about the swords supposed history.

Glancing around the moderately sized room, she spotted the sword rack that she'd brought up from one of the store houses for the Tetsuaigua to rest on when Inuyasha had still been around, tucked in the corner. Picking it up, she dusted it off and set it on her desk waiting and ready to hold the sword she carried. Her mind wandered to the youkai from earlier. Who was he and why was he here in Tokyo? Were there more like him and how had she not felt them? Silently she changed out of her ill-fitting uniform and into some comfortable yoga pants. Settling back on her bed she reached for the blade. Reverently she then picked up a soft cloth and gently polished the blade of the katana until it gleamed erasing any of the tears that had fallen on the pristine blade before she set it gently on the rack. She had long ago stopped leaving the window unlocked, and so pulled the curtains closed and without another thought she walked down the hall into the bathroom.

She hummed as she prepared her bath and then went in search of something to eat. Yes, she knew that it wasn't a great idea to fill her belly before a hot bath but her stomach was growling hungrily. She felt lighter since meeting the youkai, so she fairly skipped down the stairs to the kitchen while humming the same tune as she had been earlier. The phone ringing interrupted her as she passed it in the hall.

"Hai, Higurashi desu," Kagome greeted as she answered. She sighed happily as her mother's voice answered. Until today she hadn't realized how much she had been avoiding her family and how much she missed them.

"Hi, Mama," Kagome's mind turned to how close she had been to giving up and dying today and she shivered. Her mother's voice drew her back and she answered absently, suddenly feeling guilty for the distance she kept between them since returning.

"Yeah, till tomorrow night," That's right she was only staying in the house long enough to get a bath and to make sure everything was okay with the shrine. Tomorrow she would do her duty and clean the shrine like a good shrine maiden but tonight-

"I needed to restock my supplies." The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue and she felt the distance it caused like a tangible feeling as she reminded her mother of the only reason she stayed close by. In all honesty she should leave without a trace to protect them now that she knew youkai still lived but-

"Yeah, same spot. No, I haven't been cold at night. It's a good tent." She just couldn't walk away from the only home and people who knew at least the barest details of what she had gone through. It was selfish she knew but she wasn't ready to leave them yet even though she knew it hurt them that she stayed so distant.

"Um, dinner? I'll just make something here. Leftovers sound great. " She glanced over her shoulder at the empty kitchen and her heart sank. Loneliness was something she didn't think she would ever get used to.

"Okay, don't worry. Love you too Mama." Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let a single one fall. Her mother's voice was replaced by the dial tone and Kagome held the phone as she softly whispered "I'm sorry."

After hanging up the phone Kagome continued to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Scanning the shelves she located the leftover chicken and the mayonnaise. Finding some vegetables she made short work of the ingredients and spices working without really focusing on her task. When she was satisfied with the flavor she spread the mixture on the rolls she had found and set them on a plate. She didn't often allow herself luxuries like this anymore, except during the times she returned to the house to restock and only when she was alone.

After living day to day in the feudal era running for her life and living off the land, Kagome had found it rather difficult to return to the modern world. She tried to continue on but had failed every college exam and would have been attending make up classes so she could try again in the spring, but her heart just wasn't in it. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin here. After everything she had been through she was not just Kagome anymore. That whole adventure had changed her. She was aware now her power awakened in a world where there was no use for it, or hadn't been. She thought about becoming a hermit in a mountain somewhere but that would have left her family alone. It had been her mother who had come up with a solution.

The Higurashi shrine rested on a rather large amount of land and was bordered in the back by forest. While it wasn't the feudal era it would still give Kagome the connection to the land she was used to and still have her modern conveniences when she chose to return to the house or if it got too cold. Jii-chan had tried to convince her to let him and Sota build her a simple hut out in the forest but she wouldn't let them go through the trouble. With a sigh, Kagome walked back up to her room with her sandwiches. She really wanted time alone to just think and was grateful that her family was going to be staying in a hotel tonight due to a school function for Sota. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when she suddenly noted that she was not alone she was alarmed that she hadn't felt him.

Hiei had found her trail almost too easily. Although he'd detected her power earlier, he was shocked that it led to a shrine of all places. The girl was a Miko? Impossible! How had he missed what she was? He frowned. Probably since Miko of her caliber just didn't exist anymore. There was no need for them to be the warriors they had once been. Now Shrine Maidens was what they were called. They were common throughout Japan, but this woman she was nothing like the others who posed no threat... He smirked coldly as he sized up the energy around the shrine and noted with satisfaction that the girl was there and she was alone.

Perfect. He'd simply take back his sword and then the girl would simply vanish without a trace. She was a wild card and, now that he knew she was a powerful Miko, a danger. In fact he was rather surprised that she hadn't tried to purify him on the spot. He didn't need her pity or her tears. It had probably been a clever ruse to unnerve him and damn her, it had worked. Well it wouldn't this time.

He'd lead her to the Makai and there find plenty of youkai to do his dirty work. It was a perfect plan right up until he picked the locks to her window and saw his katana polished to a mirror shine resting on a sword rack. He frowned in confusion. He'd expected the weapon to be shoved in a closet or tossed into one of the many storage houses if she had even bothered to pick it up in the first place, but this was nearly overwhelming. Not only had she carried it home, but she had polished his sword and then placed it on a rack intended for a weapon of high honor? What was her game? Hiei was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear her come in.

"I knew you would come back for it," she replied softly as she slowly sank to the floor where she had been standing. Casually she leaned her weight back on to her hands in an open friendly position her plate balanced on her lap. She noticed his expression and she smiled. "Would you like a sandwich? Its chicken salad," she offered holding out the plate.

Hiei didn't even glance at the food. His guard had been less than it should have been and she had startled him. That rankled him badly. She was an enemy, so why hadn't the Jagan warned him? He glared at the woman sitting on the floor, noting her open posture. Clearly she knew too much about his kind. ^ **Why? ^** He demanded mentally. He had to know and her damn mental barriers were still impassable no matter how hard he tried.

Kagome was uncertain of what precisely he was asking but she answered him anyway. "Because I like youkai; I have great respect for your race and have had many youkai friends. So youkai, hanyou, human it doesn't matter to me I like people for who they are." They watched each other uncertainly. Hiei uncertain of her motives and Kagome uncertain whether he'd believe her even though she spoke the absolute truth and knew he could tell.

Hiei scoffed aloud while absently taking one of the offered sandwiches. A Miko who liked youkai? Ridiculous, but then, he'd heard of one once before... he took a bite and the flavor was amazing, even Kurama (who was arguably the best cook he knew, unless you liked ramen and He did, then it was a draw between him and Yusuke) had never made a sandwich like this.

Kagome smiled a little that he had chosen to eat and picked up the remaining sandwich. Noting that he did not take a bite until she did, they ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, though she could see him mulling over what she'd said. He hadn't really said anything vocally to her at all but Kagome knew that she couldn't keep calling him Youkai-sama, it was rude. And if there was one thing she knew, most youkai hated and were very likely to hold a grudge for, it was rudeness. Of course those had been the animal type youkai of the canine family, and she knew nothing of the elemental type. There was only one way to find out, so she gathered her courage and spoke.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, what is your name?" she asked casually, as though trying to start a conversation. She wasn't sure he would answer but she rather hoped he would. He glared at her as he stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. He had been enjoying the silence while he ate the surprisingly good sandwich, though he'd never admit that to anyone. What was it about humans and names? What possible reason did she think that she deserved to learn his name? A name gave one power over another even if it was only a minute amount. No one except the Reikai had power over him, period and when he figured out how to break free of that, no one ever would again.

As he moved slightly to lean against the wall a glint of light hit the edge of his katana and he frowned. His blade had never looked better. Perhaps he was being a little ridiculous. Hiei stood there watching her without a twitch of a muscle. She had confused him, frustrated him and then fed him, and more he accepted her food? She was an enigma. He knew that she knew what he was and yet she held no revulsion or fear of him. Gods help them all she _was_ another Yusuke...Still her name struck a chord with him. Where had he heard her name? "Hiei," he replied in a voice that was low and rough from disuse. He rarely spoke to anyone especially in the human world.

"Hiei-san. It suits you very well," she began only to be interrupted

"No, just Hiei," he corrected snappishly, looking down at her with cold crimson eyes. She smiled up at him, clearly unafraid and pleased that he would answer her question. Hiei was not certain of whether he liked the sound of his name from her lips. Or rather that he liked it a little too well for comfort.

"Would you like some tea, Hiei?" Kagome asked politely. Hiei's eyes studied her for a long moment before voicing a noncommittal "hn" It wasn't out right agreement but it wasn't a no either she smiled at him in acceptance of his decision.

With a light gesture Kagome beckoned him to follow her and climbed to her feet silently grateful that she had changed out of the old uniform and in to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt when she'd gotten home. He kept his distance as he followed her after deciding he would get his katana later it wasn't as though he needed it to kill her if she was a threat. She gasped suddenly, stopping in her tracks "I left the water on in the bath. Be right back!" she said as she darted in to a room where Hiei could hear water running. His eyes were narrowed at her for the unexpected deviation. He still didn't trust her and startling him was not in her best interest.

Kagome's cheeks were pink as she ducked her head in a small bow. "Sorry about that. It was not my intention to alarm you." She smiled at him warmly before continuing down the stairs and into the kitchen. She berated herself silently for acting like a ditz in front of him. He was obviously someone of rank and skill the way he carried himself and she was acting like a fool. _Way to make friends Kagome...gods I'm lucky he didn't kill for that. I didn't even give him warning that I was going to dash off. Stupid Kagome think about youkai and what Shippo taught you. Respect always._

He followed a little closer just so that should she do so again he could end her swiftly. Although he was beginning to suspect that she was little threat as the Jagan would have picked up her ill intent long ago and warned him. It did not like surprises and disliked letting anyone or anything that was a possible threat close to it in any way. Yet around this onna it was strangely calm and silent. He glanced at his warded arm and to the symbol of the dragon he had devoured. The dragon was calm as well. He looked back at her and watched her walk in silence, his eyes taking in her every nuance and gesture. There was a bit of color still in her cheeks from her earlier embarrassment and she had a droop to her shoulders that bespoke of a lack of confidence perhaps she was used to hanging her head? She looked a little worn and thin now that he really looked although he had no idea why he did so. The curve of her hips was that of a woman and her ass swayed delightfully as she walked- he tore his eyes away shocked at himself.

Hiei followed her simply to not let her out of his sight. It was basic survival, as long as he was in her territory he was not going to turn his back to her and he wasn't about to let her take him off guard. He was unnerved by her earlier vague thoughts that had indicated she knew him from somewhere, though he could never recall having seen her face before; he focused on that instead of her curves and her female sway.

As he pondered this he was watched her scurry around the kitchen. She was paying no attention to him as she worked and he frowned. Where had she possibly been that she was so very familiar around youkai? She tossed her midnight hair behind her shoulder with a graceful flip of her wrist, a simple action done without thought but the way in which she preformed the movement, struck another chord in his thoughts. It was distant memory from centuries before but in his mind it was crystal clear. That face, her hair, that baffling ease with youkai and her name...Kagome.

Now he knew why her name seemed so familiar. Five hundred plus years ago the Shikon no Miko's name was Kagome. And though it had only been for a brief time he'd seen her then. She'd been sitting on a log at the edge of a river in the sunlight, the wind blowing through her midnight hair. He'd stopped and watched her for a moment, watched as she'd tossed her hair over her shoulder with absent ease. Of course he'd heard of the jewel but he had no interest then or even now in strength he hadn't earned. What had drawn him back then were the tales that she, the Legendary Miko, traveled with youkai.

Back then he had been young and far more impulsive. He hadn't harbored any grudge against humans though he didn't associate with them either. No, it was more that he left them alone and they did the same, an unspoken agreement. Survival back then was difficult enough for him, he didn't need to invite trouble; it found him on its own. That's what had drawn him to see for himself if there really was a village in Edo that welcomed a few peaceful youkai. Back then he had wondered if he too might find refuge in such a place. He had wondered for a time what might have happened if he had stayed...

She had looked lonely sitting there, but her aura was welcoming and he had found for an instant that he was at peace. Then that mutt, that hanyou had come barreling into the clearing like a blindfolded bull in a china shop, and he had decided that approaching the onna was not worth dealing with a fool who was surely to die at his hands should he stay. He remembered vaguely telling himself he'd come back someday. That had been the first and last time he'd seen her. His face darkened for an instant before recalling words an old hiyoukai metal bender once said to him after she'd disappeared.

 _"_ _Kagome was a strange girl, but one only had to talk with her to know that there wasn't another like her before or since. Her love for all of us was genuine and there wasn't a greater feeling anywhere than to know you were loved and accepted by her."_

Hiei looked at her silently as she gathered everything and set it on the table: tea and snacks. His confusion still goading him; he recalled that he had wondered at her odd clothing and her mannerisms that were so unconventional in that time. Now he realized that she had to have been from this time. The question again was how? That same question kept repeating itself as he felt like he was mentally running in circles. How had she gotten to that time 500 years in the past? Did she know the havoc she wreaked when she vanished?

Deciding that he needed proof it was indeed the same woman Hiei decided to test her. He waited until she had seated herself before following suit and picking up the tea she offered only after she took a drink of her own. Though he would never say so aloud he was slightly pleased with the choice of tea, it was mint: and it had been sweetened to his liking. Odd, how had she known?

Kagome looked over and saw the strangely suspicious look on his face, and set her tea down, puzzled. After a second, she realized that she had sweetened his tea, and that it was that action that was the cause of his sudden suspicion she asked "do you not like it sweetened, Hiei?" standing gracefully she reached for his cup. "I'm so sorry I did it out of habit, but I can pour you another cup unsweetened if you like." she offered quickly.

He shook his head slightly before moving the cup out of her reach. "Sit down, Onna" he stated with a hint of command in his voice. It bothered him that she was fussing over him as she was. Did the woman have no sense? She should be on guard around him, as they were supposed to be enemies and yet she was serving him tea. Her actions had him nearly convinced of her identity but-

"How is the Inu Hanyou, Shikon no Miko?" His question had been blunt and to the point but what he hadn't expected was her reaction. The cup slipped from her fingers. It was only reflex that made him catch it before it hit the table. Her face was hidden by her hair that had fallen forward. To see her expression he would have to touch her, which he was loath to do and so he remained as he was; frustrated and without the visual clues her eyes gave.

"I'm no longer the Shikon no Miko and... Inuyasha… is dead."

Kagome's voice was so devoid of emotion that it took him a moment to decipher the words she spoke though they had been plainly spoken. But when he finally did they left him with far more questions than answers. Although he did have one answer; he was indeed in the presence of the very woman he thought she was. Now that he knew he had even more questions. However, he had no tolerance for emotional females and even less for suppressed emotions as they tended to come out at the most inopportune times. Deciding he'd had enough for one night he moved to leave, but her small hand grasped hold of his cloak as her quiet voice stopped him

"Please, wait Hiei. Please stay just a little longer?"


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

Chapter 2

Hiei frowned looking down in to her pleading cobalt eyes that were filled with a depthless sorrow that went to her very soul. Growling a little, he wanted nothing more than to slap her hand away and remove himself from her presence permanently, but his curiosity would not allow it. Why? What made her act like she was? Did the foolish onna not realize that he was not her friend? Quite on the contrary he was her would-be assassin; if he so chose to he could easily end her life in about a dozen ways in less time than it would take her to draw the breath to scream. Still he couldn't seem to say "no" to the eyes that reminded him so of Yukina in that moment.

"If, and I do mean if, I stay you will tell me your story." he stated. It wasn't a question and wasn't meant as one. He wanted answers; damn her, and he was going to get some one way or another. Slowly Kagome looked at the youkai she barely knew and nodded. The well was sealed and the Shikon no tama was gone so what harm was there in a story? "It all began on my fifteenth birthday..."

oOo

Hiei glanced at the onna sleeping restlessly on couch where she'd fallen asleep after recounting her adventures until the early morning hours. Some of her story seemed too astounding to believe, but her eyes and thoughts held no lie. She truly had been the Shikon no Miko he'd seen back then and her story of how she learned about him was nothing short of shocking to someone like him. Why should a Miko care about any forbidden youkai children? Let alone a mean little bastard like him?

Miko warriors like her were an extinct race, so why was there one in modern day Tokyo? Kurama would probably be very intrigued to know of her existence. He'd also wager that the annoying toddler god of the Reikai would probably give a great deal to learn of her current location. Perhaps the information would be worth his freedom and Kurama's. Maybe even a full pardon since he would be assisting the Reikai of his own free will.

There was just one problem to his plan. If she had turned out to be anything like the evil being he had thought she was long ago, he'd have no problem seeing her locked away for the remainder of her frail human life or dead. However now that he'd met her, he was being forced to reconsider everything he had thought he'd known about her. She was not evil nor was she malicious or treacherous. In fact she was sincere in every way as far as he could tell and with the Jagan it was typically very difficult for one to hide their true intentions. The Jagan had a way of knowing whom he should look out for and it had been oddly calm and rather quiet around her. It hadn't even warned him of her presence in the room upstairs, so clearly she was no threat.

He just couldn't bring himself to betray the woman. Even if he didn't trust her, she had treated him with respect and kindness. That was something he'd never experienced before from any human aside from Yusuke and on occasion Shiori, Kurama's mother. He could never repay her good deeds to him with evil, it just wasn't in him. He held his honor quite tightly and that would definitely tarnish it in his eyes.

Deciding that it was past time to leave; Hiei moved silently to the door and slipped out into the night. His thoughts were flooding with the story she'd told and the images he'd picked up from her mind as she'd spoken. It had been strange: one moment he was locked out of her mind completely and the next the barriers fell away like parting silk, leaving him to view her memories as she spoke. That had never happened before, especially since he had been unable to pry further into her mind besides the memories of the story she told.

Absently he reached for the hilt of his katana as it was somewhat of a comfort to him. But his hand met air. Now that he realized that he'd forgotten his katana once again he was already standing in the tree outside of Kurama's apartment. He growled at himself tersely; berating himself for being so distracted. If one human onna could make _him_ forget his katana, twice, he was going to end up getting his fool ass killed. What was wrong with him today? Hiei clenched his fists angrily as he forced his mind to focus once again and not to think of those big blue eyes the color of a summer sky at dusk. He snorted softly, now he was thinking poetically? Kurama was going to pay...

Not bothering to knock even in the wee hours, Hiei slipped in to the bedroom of his team mate through the window. Seeing the red haired avatar's bed empty he sighed. Damn, where was the blasted fox when he needed him?

The feel of a foreign object climbing up his leg made him jump and reach for the weapon that was not on his hip. A low chuckle made him stop short, as the vines succeeded in tying him up firmly. "Your guard is lacking my friend," a teasing voice said in his ear in a low rumble. Hiei glared hard over his shoulder at the youthful man's face.

"Untie me this instant Kurama unless you wish me to burn myself free," he stated with a tone that carried the promise of his words.

Kurama quickly complied, though slightly surprised at the fact he'd managed to catch the apparition so easily in the first place. Hiei seemed shaken and off balance, something that Kurama had never seen before. More shocking that the rest was the empty sheathe at his side. Hiei never went anywhere without his weapon except the few times his sword had been broken?

Shaking his head Kurama walked past the other man and paused in his bedroom doorway. "Well Hiei, come on in. You look like something is weighing on your mind." He said as he led the way down the stairs from his loft bedroom to his living room. "Make yourself comfortable; I'll get us a drink." Kurama stated as he continued to the kitchen.

Kurama was what one would call an avatar as he shared his body with the spirit of Yoko Kurama which was where he took the name. In truth his body housed three consciousnesses those being: Shuichii the human soul he was born with (who rarely spoke up unless he disliked the behavior of his counter parts), Yoko a 1500 year old kitsune bandit (the dominate, although rarely in control of the body) and the hybrid soul that had been born of the two merging Kurama (the persona that was outside making him appear more human than youkai). Each had its own personality and abilities which made Kurama a very complex being. Lately though those differences were not as pronounced. ~Brood on those thoughts on another time.~

Kurama gathered up two sake cups and two ceramic flasks and some his finest sake and began to prepare them. Hiei had never voiced a preference to whether he liked sake warm or cold, or if he liked it at all, but since Kurama preferred the sake cold in the summer that was how it was kept. While he worked setting everything on a tray with a few beers for a choice, he considered what could possibly be bothering his friend enough to leave him as unfocused as he was. It wasn't like Hiei to lose focus, not at all and it frankly worried the avatar. Something that could affect Hiei like that was troubling indeed. While it was highly unusual for youkai, perhaps Hiei had contracted a strange disease.

~Or perhaps it's a female? ~ Yoko piped up from the back of their shared mind. Yoko paused thinking it over before snorting in amusement ~or not~.

It was a trait that came from being a kitsune. Kitsune loved beautiful things and had a tendency to collect them as one would collect knickknacks; even more so a beautiful female. Most kitsune were considered rogues and Casanova's since they never tied themselves down to any one female. The terms though well deserved were incorrect. Kitsune were not just looking for an easy fling but for a female that could keep pace with them and one who could bear strong offspring. Kitsune were often hunted and even young ones had to be strong in the Makai.

But the question made Kurama pause. It was highly unlikely. However, a female might just shake up the apparition if she was an exceptional being. However if such a female existed in the Makai, then how was it possible they had missed her? He was well known in many circles as not just a famous bandit having taken up the habit from Yoko, but a lover as well. He prided himself on the fact that he was so well known and that all females worth having in the Makai knew of him.

Unless it was a human woman...He nearly dropped everything in his hands.

~Easy Red, that stuff was expensive! ~ Yoko snapped using his knick name to get Kurama's attention. Yoko was a silver kitsune with silver hair and citrine colored eyes. The name was Yoko's way of making fun of Kurama's hair; which was the color of a red rose and eyes that were greener than an emerald. Though very vain himself, Yoko thought the colors a little too ostentatious considering they fought with a rose whip; a fact that often led to questions regarding his sexual preference. While it was true that Yoko had once taken a male lover to spite his family and their ways, both he and Kurama preferred females. Kurama shook himself and went back to where the apparition waited.

"Took long enough," Hiei snapped as he folded his arms in front of him impatiently. He was in a foul temper and waiting on the avatar had done nothing to improve his mood. Hell, he didn't even know why he had come to Kurama's apartment to begin with. All he knew was that he had met an onna he had lost his composure over and didn't have a clue what to do about it. He frowned. Thoughts like those made him sound like a simpering fool. Maybe he should have killed her...He still could if he desired to, but damn it the woman had been kind to him. Ugh, he was so confused.

Kurama set the tray on the table and Hiei grabbed a can of beer. He had never been one for the pomp and circumstance humans had for drinking. Kurama had tried to teach him drinking manners, however he just found it a nuisance when he could just pour and drink, himself. The apparition seemed deep in thought and Kurama knew that sooner or later Hiei would say something that would give him a clue as to his thoughts.

Kurama sighed as he sipped the flavorful wine. Silently they drank their chosen beverage and were lost in thought.

"How long ago do you think the last powerful Miko warriors died out?" Hiei asked, sipping his drink slowly letting the flavor roll over his tongue, before swallowing it and savoring its burn. Hiei enjoyed a good drink, even though the alcohol wouldn't touch him, his body would burn it away first. Still the familiar feeling of the beverage's chill spreading through his body before turning warm seemed to steady him a little and he took another swallow.

Kurama tapped his chin thoughtfully listening to an inner dialogue while he poured himself another drink.

~That was random, Red. What's wrong with the hybrid, asking about Miko all of the sudden? ~

*I haven't a clue Yoko.* Kurama mentally shrugged.

~Well- ~

" According to Yoko, the last of the really powerful line died out after the Shikon no Miko disappeared from history just before the war. The others weakened through the centuries. Nowadays those trained in similar ways have very little power and are of no danger to even a low level youkai. You know that as well though so-" he paused glancing at his friend thoughtfully again "why do you ask?"

Hiei ignored the question and took another drink. His lips turned down in a thoughtful frown as something occurred to him. He took another long drink of his beer, polishing off the can, before speaking again.

"Were all Miko trained to hate and destroy our kind?" he asked instead.

Kurama frowned at his question "as far as we've heard." He paused listening again to Yoko.

~He's gone crazy Red. Miko were _created_ to destroy our kind. Except I seem to recall one who was different, the legends say she even loved a hanyou. What's he asking for? ~

"All except one. And she, as the legends say loved every being with equal fervor never judging or condemning, even a hanyou." Kurama repeated aloud to Hiei as he set his cup on the table and leaned forward. "But again, Hiei, why do you ask? These questions couldn't have something to do with your current state of mind could they?" he asked trying to draw out the answers he was now very curious to hear.

"That is not your concern." Once again Hiei ignored his question as he took another can opened it and took a long slow drink of the beer. Many thoughts were flooding his mind once again. The Shikon no Miko, Kagome; she was indeed gentle and fearless as the legend stated but she was fragile as well. Something that didn't seem to really fit the tales of the "Unconquerable Warrior Priestess" who defeated Naraku he'd heard about while growing up.

Yes, there was no doubt that the young woman he'd met was powerful, but she, beyond everything was just a human woman. However, now that he'd met her and heard her story he could see how such legends were born. But stories didn't change the fact she was human. He hated the ningens of this world greatly. So why then, did her face hang in his thoughts as though somehow engraved there?

In his mind he could still see her head bowed in sorrow as her tears flowed in seemingly endless trails down her cheeks for his suffering. Still she baffled him. She was a human, a Miko. Surely she had better things to do than follow a strange jyaki just to see the youkai on the other end, even at the cost of her life. He had thought her to be pitying him then until she had told her story and now... Why had he allowed her to live again?

Kurama was ready to begin pulling his hair out with irritation as Hiei's silence continued. His curiosity had been piqued and there was nothing more that the notorious thief liked better than a puzzle. But at this moment Kurama just wanted answers. Damn it, how often did someone bring up the Miko Warriors, ever? Never! They had become the monsters that youkai mothers threatened would come to take bad little youkai children away if they didn't listen. Miko powerful like them were feared but most likely extinct so why all the questions?

*He met one Yoko; a Miko. I don't know how he did it but he met one! *

~Not just any Miko Red, think about it: Hiei met a Miko warrior and lived. He doesn't smell of human blood and no orders have come for his capture from the Reikai, so it can't be just any old Miko. Impossibly he must have met _her_ , The Shikon no Miko. ~

*What?! How is she still alive after all this time? Do you think she mated herself to a youkai to maintain eternal life?*

~That's unlikely, since such a thing would have been quite the scandal indeed at the time. Plus if my memory serves according to legend she had been constantly around an Inu hanyou. Ask him. I have to hear this. ~

"Tell me Hiei, what is she like?" Kurama asked, observing the apparition intently. His emerald eyes gleamed in anticipation of Hiei's answer. There was no way Hiei was going to sidestep him now.

Hiei frowned. "What makes you think my problem is a woman, Fox?" Hiei snapped, crushing his second empty can in one hand. He reached for another can and ripped it open with a dark scowl.

"Don't play games with us, Hiei. I know you must have met…the Shikon no Miko. She must have been unlike anyone you've met before, that's why you are so off balance. She made you question everything, didn't she? You can't lie to me Hiei."

Kurama was not overly surprised, when the crimson eyes of his friend narrowed to mere slits and he gave an annoyed huff, his contained jyaki reflecting his irritation. Kurama merely smirked in triumph. The apparition had given him an affirmative answer with his reaction and now Kurama had him right where he wanted him, for answers. It would do Hiei no good to deny anything and the glare he was getting let him know that Hiei knew it as well.

Hiei knew when Kurama smirked that he'd asked too much, but it was far too late to take anything back. The damned kitsune must have guessed everything. Caught again in a damned trap, only this time in words and not plants, Hiei had never felt more a fool. Kurama could be trusted in everything, except women. It was almost a guarantee that he had just given the fox the idea for the chase of his life, but he didn't know that Kagome was young and that detail was not one he would give up easily.

Damn. He hadn't meant to be so obvious. It was the woman. He was certain of it. The onna must have slipped him something to make him careless and lax. At least he wanted to believe it though he'd seen her eat one of the sandwiches too and so that idea was shot to hell. What woman in her right mind would eat her own potion? She would have had to have been waiting for him, to pull a trick like that and he was certain that he'd startled her when she walked into the room, so again that theory was shot to hell.

Knowing that Kurama was soon to begin asking questions Hiei snatched the last can of beer and glared at the kitsune until he got up and got a few more cans from the fridge. The alcohol was his fee for the information and the look on Kurama's face showed that he knew that more than his thoughts spoke. Angrily, Hiei opened the Jagan so he could fully converse with the red head telepathically, while he continued to drink.

 **^What do you want to know? I will answer your questions until these cans are gone and then I will never speak of her to** _ **you**_ **again, ^** Hiei's voice snarled in Kurama's mind.

Kurama knew he spoke the truth so he didn't waste a moment launching in to the many questions he had. Choosing his words carefully he began to question Hiei. Even though Hiei had agreed to speak of her, Kurama knew that should he become offended, the conversation would come to an abrupt end.

"I'm dying to know, how _did_ you meet her?" Kurama asked first.

 **^She followed me from town to the trees in the park. She seemed very curious and her thoughts were completely guarded. It was frustrating ^** he answered honestly having nothing really to hide as long as the avatar didn't ask how to find her.

Kurama thought that bit of information over and tapped his chin. "Did you speak with her and did she seem as the legends say: gentle and accepting? Was she youthful looking or old and wizened?" Kurama asked as he took a sip of his sake.

Hiei frowned; deciding that what he'd experienced was for him alone and even on pain of death he would never reveal it to another soul. Those tears had been for him alone and he would not share them. Even if he never saw or spoke to her again he would, deep inside where no one would know, treasure them.

He was typically not the type to treasure anything except his sister Yukina. But this had been something different. Though he had been furious at first at her audacity, after hearing her tale he had seen it in a different light. No, he would not reveal her story for it was not his to tell and the words that she'd spoken so full of pain still echoed in the deepest parts of his mind hidden far from the prying Jagan. It would not reveal his secrets or hers.

 **^She was willing to die for a chance to see a youkai again. She said, it had been a year since she has had contact with youkai. I threatened her and left, that is all. As for her attractiveness, I have no eye for human beauty but she was well preserved. ^** Let the fox chew on that. Hiei knew that the fact he had avoided answering directly would bother Yoko and he grinned mentally at how the fox was likely steaming and ranting in Kurama's head.

Kurama did not question him further, though he knew or at least suspected that there was more to the encounter as it would do him no good and only irritate his friend.

"I see. It must be very lonely indeed for her having lived five hundred years alone without the youkai she was so used to." he said with a sigh. "I wonder how it is she survived for so long? Do you think it is possible that she slept with a youkai to gain longevity? It's said there were several at least who tried to pursue her, she must have been very beautiful when she was young." he mused quietly to himself.

Forgetting himself in the burst of temper that followed the avatars words Hiei spoke harshly, "She is untouched and she _is_ young. She was a mere victim of the whim of the fates." His jaw snapped closed as he mentally cursed his stupid tongue and temper. Glaring at the sake on the table in front of the avatar, he heated the small portion in Kurama's cup to just shy of boiling just before the avatar took a drink.

~Careful! Red that's- ~

Spluttering at the scorching heat that burned down his throat and burned his tongue, Yoko's warning came too late ~ -hot. ~ Kurama coughed. He should have known better than to bait a fire youkai, he had a nasty temper and an almost flawed sense of justice. He did not wonder at the reason for his punishment, as it more than likely pertained to the Miko they had been discussing. Apparently, Hiei had taken offense to him implying her to be impure. Interesting, the Hiyoukai had never reacted so violently or suddenly to defend anyone else Kurama could think of aside from Yukina.

Perhaps, just perhaps; the tales of the Miko were true and Hiei had given into her kindness in just one meeting, as he was certain any youkai who gave her the chance would. Conceivably by this, that would mean that she would accept any of them unconditionally. And that she was untouched and retained her youth was just too good to be true!

~If the legends of her are true then she can heal a broken heart, Red. Yusuke should meet her if that's true. That Keiko did a number on him. He could use a friend like her. ~ Yoko said casually

*That's very generous of you Yoko, you want to give us competition?* Kurama replied with a mental raise of his eyebrow.

~Oh please Red don't insult us; between a Mazoku who has been dumped by his girlfriend and lost his only family and an emotionally constipated apparition who knows nothing more of love and kindness than he learned from Yusuke, we couldn't possibly lose~ the kitsune spirit said arrogantly with a smirk curling his lips.

*Lose more than our lives or against them? This is the Shikon no Miko we are talking about. What makes you certain that we won't just get purified, she's hardly a woman worth dying for* Kurama argued incredulously.

~Wrong Red, she _is_ a woman worth dying for. Her power is legendary and her love? Think about it, if we won that we would be invincible right? ~ His tone was serious with no hint of the playful nature he often had with Kurama.

Still though they had no clues as to what the Shikon no Miko looked like except for the brief glance Yoko had caught of her while her group had been traveling through his domain just before he decided to leave Musashi, now called Japan. He hadn't seen them as worthy of interest then and so paid very little attention to the members of the entourage. All he could really recall of her was hair the color of midnight and a slim frame. He now wished he had at least caught a better view so that he knew whether she was plain or pretty for himself. "Well preserved" told him nothing.

*We know nothing about her though. How do we know she'd have any interest in us, Yoko?*

~We know she's was willing to die for a chance to see the firefly and if she is lonely what more do we need to know? ~

*What more indeed.* Kurama said doubtfully. He wasn't certain of why the kitsune was so keyed up to have this woman when they could have their pick of any woman they desired but if Yoko was pursuing her by default he would be too.

As Hiei caught Kurama's wayward conversation, he snarled and slammed the can to the table; disappearing as swiftly as the blink of an eye. Kurama noted with a groan and a rueful smirk that Hiei had not failed to take the unopened cans with him. It seemed that he always lost more alcohol that way. Perhaps he should stop buying the best and settle for the cheapest...

oOo

Hiei was livid; no, not at Kurama but at himself. Why had he thought that the fox, of all people would be the one to ask about the Miko? Now he just felt stupid and worse like he'd placed her in a perverse sort of contest in which he and the Detective were to face off against the kitsune and each other in vying for her affections.

Damn him! He didn't want her in that way! Even he knew the onna deserved better than this. After hearing her tale, his respect for her had jumped leaps and bounds. Even he had to admit, at least to himself, that the idea of someone so accepting was tempting and perhaps even one like himself could come to care for the Miko who cried for him. He had lied though, about her looks with as much truth as he could add to the lie so that it wouldn't be detected.

The truth was, Hiei had found her incredibly beautiful. A male would have to be utterly blind not to. Honestly, he had been slightly disappointed that she had changed out of that ill-fitting uniform, but at the same time he was glad she had as well. As a male he found her very unnervingly attractive. She was like a goddess made flesh in his eyes though he'd rather have his tongue cut out than admit to it. The last thing he needed was to be losing control over any human onna; especially that one.

He was the Forbidden Child. No onna let alone a Miko would ever come to care for anyone like him. If that were not enough he had also mastered the dragon of the darkness flame which was a creature so evil that he was certain that even she would never be able to accept it. Yet it was a part of him and so she would have to, if were he to allow her close to him. More and more the whole idea seemed ridiculous and foolhardy and he resolved never to see her again so that she would never have the chance to reject him.

Hiei cursed silently as he found himself standing in the very door way of the shrine he'd left not four hours ago. He had been once again lost in his thoughts as he ran. The door was still unlocked so he let himself in. The woman was awake and curled in on herself, her head hung low. On her lap rested his katana, the once pristine mirror-shined blade sprinkled liberally with her tears. He frowned at the sight.

She had not heard him enter and had not sensed him either. Hiei found that to be troubling as he could have killed her by now in at least fifty ways and she would never had known. Moving like a shadow he took a seat on the chair across from her and watched her silently cry.

Never in a million years would he have suspected what happened next. One second he was watching her suppurate and the next she had launched herself into his arms. She clung to him as though her life depended on it, her small hands twisting in the fabric of his cloak. Vaguely Hiei was aware of the sound of his blade dropping to the floor but at the moment his mind had zeroed in on the girl weeping into his chest and the words she was speaking. Everything in him demanded that he push her away to stop the unexpected physical contact however-

"I was afraid that I'd made you up. I was so afraid that I'd never see you again, Hiei. I was so relieved when I saw your sword was still there. It was the only proof that I had that you are real. But, then I worried that something might have happened to you and I had your sword."

Her words were garbled but Hiei managed to decipher them. And then he froze, all thoughts he'd had before went out of the window as her words sank in. She had missed him, worried for him, she was crying once again for him. It was a strange thought that anyone should miss a mean thing like him but he could see it clearly from the gentle soul still clinging to him.

Awkwardly he patted her back, trying to offer her a measure of something he himself had never received: comfort. He felt rather uncomfortable, but continued to allow the girl to stain his cloak with the same crystalline drops that she had shed earlier, after all in a way her tears belonged to him. She had given them freely and he had accepted, so he allowed each and every drop to be absorbed in to his cloak where he would keep them forever. True, they could never be valued as the tears of his kind but still they were priceless to him and though no one would ever know the truth, he did.

Hiei watched her shoulders shake with silent sobs until he could stand no more of the pain that seemed to lash at him in waves. "I am here, onna. There is no need for all this," he stated gently as he could in his rough manner. His words sounded cutting to his own ears and he winced, waiting for her to react.

Slowly she raised her head and then suddenly realizing, as if for the first time, the close proximity between them; Kagome jumped away. Her eyes were wide and a blush stained her cheeks appealingly. Hiei's heart such as it was, quickened; his blood pumping faster with a sudden rush of desire. He'd been there too long.

He left swiftly yet again this time taking his katana. He could not have said why she always made him feel the need to run and the feeling was rather unnerving. He would keep his unspoken word though and be close by, although if he could help it, he would never again get that close to Kagome. No, she was too much of a temptation, to his annoyance. She was human and even that fact didn't deter him. But even as he ran he knew he'd never have the strength of will to be far from her side, no matter what promises he made himself.

Then there were also the thoughts of the kitsune to worry him. Yoko was not known to back down if he found something he wanted, which ironically was the very trait that led Hiei to seek him out for the scheme that landed him as part of the spirit detectives in the first place. He also was very well known for his sexual prowess. It could not be ignored that the differences between the two had been much less since their merging a year ago after the Makai tournament; leaving him to wonder if the human in him would temper the youkai in the pursuit.

Damn. He couldn't afford to run from this and leave the girl unguarded because he was not willing to face up to the fact he'd reacted lustfully over a human Miko. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her to the mercy of a horny kitsune and a misunderstood and heartbroken Mazoku. Although if he had to pick, Yusuke would be the ideal choice to keep her away from Yoko, he grinned wickedly at how angry Yoko would be at losing to the Mazoku. Perhaps he should introduce them? Kagome was a thousand times better than the little wretch Yusuke had been dating. It still burned him that Keiko still breathed after nearly killing Yusuke emotionally. Pausing for a moment Hiei sat down on a branch in the large tree in the Shrine grounds. Was Yusuke the best way to keep her out of Yoko's way though? Shadowing her was a given. There was also the Jagan, but Kurama would feel it if he used its powers on them. But he could influence other humans and youkai to his bidding... yet it was still risky.

Opening the Jagan he scanned over the house and easily found the Miko. She was in her room and seemed to be winding down to sleep, as the sun crept over the horizon. The night had been long and confusing even for him. With the knowledge the Jagan would keep watch, Hiei made himself comfortable and allowed himself to fall in to a light slumber.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

Chapter 3

Waking a mere hour from the time he'd fallen asleep, Hiei frowned as he felt a ripple of pain enter the energy that cloaked the Shrine. Turning his gaze to the house the Jagan scanned for the source of the feeling. It was coming from the Miko. Despite his earlier promises to himself, Hiei stood and made his way along the branch, jumping easily to the roof and pulling out a lock pick that he'd stolen from Kurama he decided to observe her dreams and hopefully gain some clue as to the cause. _I'll just take a quick look..._ he frowned at himself. _When did I become so...decent and gods_ He blinked _nice to anyone ?_

As he touched the edge of the window he was surprised to see a small space between the window and the seal. The window was still open? _Has she no sense of self preservation?_ Silently he slid it open further and stepped noiselessly in to the room. Her scent was thick enough here that he could smell it now and he unconsciously breathed it in. He hadn't taken the time earlier to appreciate it. She smelled clean like fresh rain and lightning, which he assumed was the smell of her power. Over those two smells he could still smell traces of the shampoo and soap she used but they were nearly scentless. Moving like a shadow he stepped closer to the bed in the corner of the room and located the woman.

She was sleeping restlessly. Subconsciously she was reaching out for something and latched on to Hiei's energy with her mind. It seemed to calm her and she drifted deeper in to sleep. Hiei frowned as he removed the ward over the Jagan and allowed it to open fully. Instantly he was bombarded with a flurry of images, passing too quickly for him to see clearly, before the girls mind settled in to a dream…

Hiei found himself standing in a forest clearing in the night. Above him was a myriad of stars. Looking around he noticed the thin silhouette of the girl. Silently he followed her. She walked with a confidence that told him that she was comfortable in this place. The woman was looking for someone he decided as he watched her look around and up in to the dark tree tops. Suddenly she froze and, covering her mouth, stepped back against a tree.

Hiei moved silently in the shadows to see what had upset her. In another clearing was an Inu hanyou sitting with a woman who had long dark hair. He couldn't see her face but it was obvious that the Miko did. The couple was oblivious to anything around them as they talked quietly in the moonlight. "I've made my choice Kikyo, it's always been you," the male said as his voice carried through the clearing. Hiei knew then, by the name the onna had spoken earlier, that this must be a memory from her travels to the past although he couldn't recall her speaking of this.

The girl's feelings swamped the dream with betrayal and shock and then acceptance. "He was never mine to begin with," she said sadly as if reminding herself as tears coursed down her cheeks. He had a feeling that she was talking to him but he remained silent to observe. The pull of the netherworld drew his eyes to the couple and he watched the two of them vanish into hell leaving a deafening silence behind. _Foolish mutt..._ Kagome turned from the scene and ran. The overwhelming sorrow of her heartbreak was nearly crippling.

Hiei followed her back to the same clearing he'd started in and watched with interest as the girl ran into the clearing and leaped without a pause into the old well there. A bright flash of light surrounded him as he was drawn through the well with her and then as she climbed out inside a building. Opening the door, she left the well house and moved into the shrine. As she collapsed in a crumpled heap sobbing beneath the same tree, Hiei could make out very little of what she said except four words: "You should have lived."

Slowly, from the shadows, another figure came in to the dream and Hiei frowned at the look in those familiar claret eyes. Even the voice that spoke was too similar. What was she doing dreaming of him?

"It's no more than you deserve worthless onna. Why would any male look your way at all? Worthless and ugly, you will always be alone..."

Hiei listened to himself berate the onna till he could stand no more. In a blink of an eye he drew his katana and sliced the dream Hiei in half. He was angry and confused by the dream she was having about him. "Do not presume to put words in my mouth Onna. You do not know me, nor do you know what I think." He stated to her still weeping form, before pulling the Jagan back and swiftly leaving her room cursing himself for even thinking that she saw him as anything better. He was too angry to realize that in her dream he had been the perfect one and she had been the subject of the ridicule.

As Kagome stirred from the dream she'd had, she had the distinct feeling that someone had been in her room and close to her. Rolling over Kagome's hand brushed the edge of her bed and she found it still warm as though someone had sat there beside her. Confused but not afraid Kagome moved to the window and looked out over the stillness of the night cloaked shrine. It was peaceful and calming as it should be and as she reached out her senses to the empty grounds.

Her heart sank. Tears gathered in her eyes as she recalled her dream only minutes ago. How had there been two Hiei's so completely different from each other? One she had known was her minds creation and there had been things about that shadow that were wrong. His voice had not been as dark nor as smooth. And she realized thinking back that he had not had the Jagan. Kagome gasped as she sat heavily on the chair beside her. The second Hiei had had the Jagan and it was open and pulsing. Could it have been him really standing there? Sango had told her once, after a particularly grueling fight with one, of youkai who possessed the Jagan. They were called Jaganshi because the Jagan itself was a sentient being in a manner of speaking. Kagome reasoned from what her friend had said that those like Hiei had needed to 'tame ' the Jagan and make it view them as master. Once they had though the Jagan would guard them and serve them loyally granting to their master all types of abilities like telepathy and mind control. It could also in extreme cases be used to summon creatures from hell. She hadn't known any more about the creatures it could summon. She had also told her that most youkai who were willing to go through the excruciating process of getting the Jagan were very antisocial creatures due to the Jagan's tendency to attack any who came to close to its master. Kagome had not been able to stop the tears of empathy for such a life then and even recalling the conversation made her eyes sting. Hiei was one of those lonely creatures. It all made sense now that she thought about it: the shock on his face when she held on to him while she cried earlier and the confusion in his eyes as she told him that she liked youkai. It was so horrible. What could have possibly driven a youkai like Hiei to cut himself off that way? She had know from his aura that he was Hiyoukai and as such knew that his type thrived on physical contact and their need for the passion that burned white hot in their veins. One like him should have relished in the touch of another being instead of rejecting it. Hiei had been so cold almost like he had been made of ice. Hiei was a Forbidden Child she knew that already but it didn't stop tears from gathering in her eyes as she looked out at the shrine but saw nothing as the memories played in her mind. Inuyasha had been the one to tell her of forbidden children when they had come upon one in their travels. The child had been alone and silently sitting on the side of the road waiting for death. Kagome had seen the unfortunate little thing and moved closer to it. Inuyasha had placed a hand on her arm and pulled her back. "You can't touch her Kagome. She'd kill you. She's a mixed elemental Forbidden Child." he'd stated as he'd pulled her along behind him. "A Forbidden Child? How can a child be forbidden?" Kagome had asked. Inuyasha's ears had drooped. "She has conflicting energies inside her; Earth and lightning. They are canceling each other out and soon it will kill her. Most don't even live through the birthing. It is guaranteed that they will die as soon as their energy reaches a certain point. Come on Kagome, don't look back." he'd said pulling her swiftly out of eyesight from the child. As they reached the tree line there was a muffled explosion and then silence.

Kagome closed her eyes recalling that horrible silence. She hugged herself trying to forget. With her eyes closed she saw two carmine eyes floating in her memory. Hiei hadn't died and from what she knew he had long since reached passed the point that normally forbidden children died. So how was it he had survived? Was it because of the Jagan? Suddenly Kagome was burning with questions and no longer tired.

Quickly Kagome got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Upon locating her pack she quickly restocked her supplies and did a quick cleaning of the house before she walked outside locking the door behind her. First she would drop of her supplies to her campsite and then- well she wasn't certain what she'd do but she couldn't sit still. Now that she knew of one youkai she figured that meant there were more and that also meant a possibility she had not allowed herself to consider before; her youkai friends might still be alive! If they were out there she'd find them and if not them then at least find out what had happened to them.

Swiftly Kagome ran into the forest area behind the shrine, her feet finding the path easily and without error. She ran until her rough campsite came into view. Darting into the tent she shoved the whole pack into a plastic container that kept bugs and other critters out of her things; before sprinting at full speed back to the shrine grounds and down the multiple stone stairs till she reached the long flight of steps that led to the shrine from the street.

At the top she slowed her pace walking carefully down the stone stairs. She'd fallen down them once before and fortunately Inuyasha had caught her before she'd received any real damage. But Inuyasha wasn't there to save her any more. She shook off the melancholy thoughts before they could drag her down, placing a smile on her lips instead. Reaching into the purse at her side she lightly handled her cloth wallet she'd gotten in the Feudal era. She smiled brighter as she did a mental calculation of how much money it contained before she headed towards her favorite café. A cup of caramel latte was calling her name.

Kurama glanced down at his watch and did a mental assessment of the time. He'd arrived a little too early for the tutoring session he'd arranged with his classmates, for their benefit of course. Well maybe not entirely there was a cute girl in the group he'd had his eye on for a good fling. Glancing around the area he noticed a café and sighed. If he was going to put up with his female classmates and their not so subtle attentions he would need an energy boost. As he walked through the door Yoko spoke up nearly startling him.

~Feel that Red? ~

*Of course, but what is it Yoko?* Kurama asked as his eyes swept the dimly lit space for the source as he moved to a booth and sat down.

~ That, Kit is the feeling of a Miko. That is holy energy. ~ he licked his lips as the energy washed over him and Yoko shivered in pleasure. ~Mm, that is strong and undiluted like it was in my time. ~

*The Shikon no Miko?* Kurama whispered though his thoughts were not something he needed to whisper as only himself and Yoko could hear them unless Hiei was close by. It wasn't fear that made him whisper but respect. He was never one to act a fool and the feeling of her power a direct opposite of his own made him cautious. A change in the energy made goose bumps rise on his arms as the energy seemed to wrap around him; searching him out before it dissipated to a soothing almost calming state. She had sensed them and was sizing _them_ up.

~Whoo, Red that was intense I think I was holding my breath. I found her though. Look to the left five booths down. ~

Kurama placed his order as he stealthily stole a glance to the location Yoko had stated and felt his eyes widen as he met a curious pair of blue eyes. She quickly looked down at the coffee cup in her hands before looking back up through her thick lashes shyly. Then a frown came to her lips before she burst into a bright smile and jumped out of her seat. Kurama only had time to wonder what she was about before she knocked him back with a hug that had he been human might have made his ribs creak. "Shippo! Shippo it's me Kagome!" she whispered excitedly not caring about the scene she was making.

"Uh-" Kurama had no idea what to say and it was the first time he'd ever been made speechless by a woman, ever. The girl pulled back and looked up at his eyes in confusion.

"Don't you recognize me? Wait-" a blush heated her cheeks as she pulled away and swallowed heavily "you aren't him are you?" she looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"It has been so long! I'm so happy to see you!" Kurama said after glancing around at the curious eyes around them and deciding to spare her the humiliation and urged on by Yoko. "I certainly can see you missed me, love." He drew her back into his arms and whispered, "play along and we will leave."

Kagome nodded before pulling back with another smile on her lips. "I did, though I think I knocked over your drink. Can I take you somewhere to change before lunch?" she looked at his stained jacket sheepishly as she slid out of the booth and waited. He followed smoothly slipping his arm around her waist.

"Of course." He felt her stiffen as she noticed the arm and he hoped more than he'd ever done before that she wouldn't turn all their efforts into another scene by slapping him. She swallowed before her hand went to her bag and she pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" she waited for a moment before turning it to her chest and turning to face him.

"I'm so very sorry _darling_ I will have to cancel our lunch. Something has come up and I have to leave." She placed the phone again to her ear as she walked out of the café.

Stunned Kurama stood there for a moment before Yoko snapped at him to follow her. By the time he collected his things and got outside Kagome was gone. Not even a trace of her scent remained for him to follow. But his classmates called to him and he sighed. She had been right there in his hands or arms rather and she'd slipped away.

*Yoko, I think we've finally met our match.*

~So it would seem Red, so it would seem. ~

Kurama's jaw dropped a little before he reined in his facial expressions; schooling them back to an affected casual look as to Yoko he asked *did she confuse us for who I think she did?" *

Yoko folded his arms while his tail twitched in annoyance. ~Yes, Kit, I think she did. ~ She was one enigma after another. And now it seemed that the puzzle had just gotten more complex: how did she know the current "King of Thieves" in the Makai?

Kagome was breathless as she reached the entrance to the park and slid on to a park bench. Her face was still red from embarrassment but at the moment she didn't care all she could feel was disappointment. She had been so sure it was him from her booth and yet when she'd pounced him she knew it was not. But his reaction gave her pause. "What if they've forgotten me?" she whispered drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. She was grateful now that she'd decided to wear jeans and not a skirt. She could only imagine how much worse the scene would have been if she'd unintentionally flashed everyone. All she could hope now was that she never ran into that guy again or she was certain she'd die of embarrassment. And where was Hiei? She'd tried to sense him but she'd found no trace. She sighed again "I'm so stupid!"she groaned softly.

"Hey, you girl, don't you know it ain't wise to be alone in this part of town? Ya might get hurt." A rough voice said as a man slid on to the bench next to her. Looking up with wide eyes she realized with a gulp that she was surrounded!

"Ah, I'm not alone." She looked around quickly and jumped to her feet spotting a young man with jyaki she'd take her chances with a youkai before humans. "Darling!" she called running over and swallowing her humiliation plopped herself on the lap of the youkai praying that he wouldn't kill her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she said in a faintly nervous whimper, "Those men were scaring me, dear I think they threatened me." She met the wide shocked chocolate brown eyes of who she hoped would be her savior in this mess. She was even further shocked when he gently moved her off his lap and with a cocky smirk glanced at the group of thugs, then turning back to her gave her a saucy wink and a nod before he swaggered towards the oncoming fight with a confident air.

Although she was accustomed to violence in life or death situations she could not help but to watch the youkai fighting and think that it was the single most sexy thing she had seen a male do. Was he really fighting for her? It was- well sweet, considering she didn't know his name and he didn't know hers.

"Yusuke." The name fell from those cocky lips and Kagome's eyes snapped up to his having not realized she had spoken. That fight was over quick. "Been itching for a good throw down, thank you beautiful." he replied smoothly.

Beautiful? she felt her cheeks heat once more. "Uh… Kagome. Thank you for defending me." She stammered.

"Hey no trouble you can plop yourself into my lap any time uh Kagome." He gave her another saucy wink and she blushed brighter to his amusement.

Kagome was mortified, but then she looked- really looked at him and her blush intensified. He was tall at least a foot taller than she, with a fighter's build that was lithe and trim not too muscled but definitely tone. His face was again one of those too handsome to be true types but the stubble on his chin and the unruly hair falling passed his shoulders made it more of a rugged look. Kagome followed the clothing back up to his face. Intense brown eyes stared back as she looked at him curiously. His stance reminded her of the way Sango always stood: balanced on the outsides of his feet prepared at any moment to fight. Yusuke was a fighter, and from the look of the muscles in his arms he either trained often or fought often, though she guessed it was the latter considering he had just fought for her. Despite his physical health he looked a little thinner in his cheeks than she thought he should be. His face was framed by unruly black hair that looked like it could use a trim from how it hung in his eyes. Kagome started realizing she'd been staring at him.

There was a reason though, why she couldn't pull her eyes away and it was echoed within her; sorrow. It was a very specific type of sorrow. This wasn't your everyday loss this was the heart wrenching- soul shattering loss that came from learning that the one you loved no longer loved you. Although in Kagome's case it wasn't that he hadn't loved her or even that he didn't; it was that he'd loved Kikyo more. This fighter before her had been broken by his love as Kagome had been by hers. A silent understanding passed from her eyes and Yusuke started at the calm energy he felt wrap around him as he met the blue eyes of the girl.

His chocolate brown eyes were intense and focused catching every detail she was sure. But his aura was not so self assured rather it was clear now that his bravado was a façade. This youkai had been hurt deeply and recently. Any embarrassment was swept away as she hugged him. He needed a hug and far be it for her to deny him a simple hug. His soul had practically begged to be accepted as she looked him over, but the wariness in his eyes had told her the story. He was waiting for her to run from him though he could not have known that she knew he was a youkai.

"Do you often hug random guys?" he asked though his voice trembled slightly.

"Never, but you needed a hug right, Yusuke-san?"

"Just Yusuke. Aw damn it." he pulled away from her but not quick enough that he hid the tear slipping down his cheek. He jumped as soft fingers brushed the wetness from his face.

"Its okay. I am just some random girl who jumped into your lap, but you need someone to listen right? I'm safe I will never tell your secrets and likely we won't meet again so go ahead and cry. There is no one around to see, but me."

"You might regret it later." Yusuke said before he pulled her into his arms and cried onto her shoulder. He was not the type to cry but something about Kagome made him feel safe and the tears flowed. He didn't make a sound as his shoulders shook. Kagome didn't say a word as he cried out his pain sitting there with him until the sun began to set and his tears slowed and stopped. Tomorrow he might feel mortified that he cried in front of a random hot chick, but for today he let it all go.

Kagome stood once he let her go and bowed, "Thank you again for helping me out, Yusuke. I know it doesn't feel like it but time heals all wounds both large and small. Take care." She said softly before leaving him sitting on the bench where she had plopped into his lap.

Carmine eyes watched her go before he dropped down to land beside his former team leader. He had missed everything that lead up to Yusuke holding Kagome and crying like a child but he was most definitely going to get answers.

"Have you ever met someone and known immediately that they were the most amazing thing to ever fall into your life and just let them walk right back out again?" Yusuke asked as he had his head leaned back and his eyes closed. Silently Hiei made a decision, Yoko would never have her and if this was the only way so be it.

"Would you like to meet her again?"

"Wha- I shouldn't be surprised. How did you meet her? Did she plop down in your lap randomly too?"

"Explain."

"Some thugs were pestering her and she plopped down in my lap pretending to be my girl and told me they had threatened her. So I took care of it. I don't know why she chose me of all the people in the park though. Do you know why? You don't seem surprised."

"I have my suspicions. It seems that the onna does many random things. Have you heard of a Miko warrior Yusuke?"

"Miko? You mean a shrine maiden?"

"No, I mean a true Miko, a woman blessed by the kami with power to purify youkai."

"Are you telling me what I think you are telling me, cause if you are I am going to chase her down and kiss her senseless. She knew I was a youkai and approached me anyway?"

"I don't recommend that particular course of action, but yes she knows we are youkai."

"Well shit Hiei, what are we sitting here for? Help me find her!"

Hiei's stomach clenched painfully but he pushed the feeling away with pure strength of will. "Hn, she is two blocks East and three North. If you hurry you can catch her before she reaches the shopping district."

"Thanks pal I owe you one!" Yusuke called over his shoulder as he ran the directions Hiei had said leaving Hiei standing in the empty park.

Angrily Hiei turned and punched the thick trunk of the old oak tree he had been perched in. The tree shook but its roots were deep and it withstood the first blow. Narrowing his eyes Hiei's fists flew in rapid succession in a volley of punches much too quick for the human eye. Breathing heavily he placed both hands on the trunk and his head fell forward as he closed his eyes. All he could see was _her_ in Yusuke's arms and that sight tore him up unlike anything he'd ever seen before. But it made no sense that he should be this bothered by the whole situation. He snorted muttering "Ridiculous," before he vanished once more in a burst of speed. He let his feet take him to where they would and was not wholly surprised to see her walking alone towards the market district.

"Hey! Kagome, wait up!" the voice drew her attention and his as he watched Yusuke running at normal "human" speed to catch up. He clenched his fist so tightly that it nearly drew blood but still he watched over her even as his chest ached and his stomach twisted.

Below where Hiei hid Kagome paused hearing her name and turned expecting to see someone she knew and then frowned in confusion. He ran up to her and his sheepish smile made her smile in return. It gave his ruggedly handsome looks a boyish charm and she shook her head with a small laugh. "I didn't thank you properly." Yusuke said awkwardly.

"What for?" she was genuinely confused. She hadn't really done anything special unless it was letting him cry?

Yusuke grabbed her arm carefully and pulled her into a diner with a hopeful grin. "Let's get dinner."

"Uh…okay?" Kagome agreed letting him lead. The diner was small and brightly lit with a friendly atmosphere. It was clearly a family run establishment and Kagome felt her mouth begin to water at the delicious smells surrounding her. Yusuke led her to a booth and sat down pulling her in beside him then he scooted around the "u" shaped booth to face her, so that should she wish she could leave. He was not the type to trap her even if he might have wanted to keep her there.

"Hey grandma!" he called expertly catching the wet dish towel flung at his head for the comment. He cleared his throat, "Oh miss?"

A middle aged woman gave him a smile as she walked over. "Are you ready to order? "

"Yeah two specials and a chocolate shake for each of us!" Yusuke said with a grin. Turning to Kagome he winked and said "Trust me you will love it. The special is the only way to go here."

Kagome sighed and then smiled letting him lead once more it was after all his treat. At his grin she laughed again at his boyish antics and leaned back in the comfortable cushioned seating. The waitress smiled and gave her a wink as she caught the mouthed request of "make my shake strawberry please."

Yusuke rubbed his neck anxiously as they were left once more alone. Never one for being subtle he said, "You know about me right?" He pantomimed a growl while making his fingers curl like claws.

"Nope. I don't know a thing about you being a monster. But, if you are referring to your proud heritage of being a youkai, then yes I do." she whispered low enough that he would hear her but so that no one else would hear what they were not supposed to.

Yusuke gaped at her in shock. "You- you are amazing. No wonder Hiei was so willing to tell me where I could find you."

"You know Hiei?" Kagome gasped softly.

"You might say he's one of my best friends." Yusuke replied with a grin. "Yep, me and Hiei go back a few years now. Course when I met him he wasn't so friendly."

Kagome laughed at that. "Yes he wasn't very friendly when I met him yesterday either. In fact he threatened me with his katana."

"Nah, Hiei doesn't threaten. If he didn't like ya or think you were different, you'd be dead and there would be no warning. Hiei is kinda black and white that way. So how did you two meet, he didn't tell me."

"I chased him all over the city. His energy drew me and I hadn't been around youkai in a year. I missed the feeling of youkai so I wanted to see that he was real."

"You chased him?!" Yusuke snorted with laughter. "No wonder he was so quiet about it, he has this idea that no one can find him if he doesn't want to be found! That and his Jagan gives him the ability to do some mind control thing. You are lucky he didn't fry your brain or erase you memories or something."

"So you think he must have wanted me to find him? But -"

"Hiei doesn't like to show it, but I think he might be lonely. He used to spend tons of time with Kurama another friend of mine, but then Kurama started working at his step-dad's office and Hiei has been pretty much alone since leaving the Makai again. I'm not sure why he left though so I guess all I have are guesses."

"What about you? Aren't you the same Yusuke? Are you lonely too? Sorry I shouldn't pry." Kagome blushed picking at her napkin and looking at the table.

"Yeah, I was. In fact I was planning that today was going to be my last day feeling empty. I was gonna end it." Once again her presence made him say more than he should.

Her eyes pricked with tears at his pain.

"It's not like anyone would really miss me. My Mother died last year and at her funeral my girlfriend dumped me. She said I was a monster and I was worthless. I proposed to her hoping that she would see that I loved her and she told me that she wanted normal. I wasn't normal enough for her. She didn't want me. No one does though so" he shrugged. Her head shot up and her wide wet eyes that were so blue shocked him. _Whoa now... Are those tears for me?_

"You won't right?" she gasped softly looking at the table. "What about Hiei and Kurama? They would miss you. What about any other friends you might have? What about me? Now that I have met you don't you think that I might miss you if you were suddenly gone?" Tears spilled down her cheeks and Yusuke watched them in quiet wonder before his common sense kicked in and he scooted around the table.

"Hey, don't cry. Come on Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry honest. I won't do anything stupid. Come here." He pulled her into his arms like before when he had cried and held her as tremors wracked her frame. He had the distinct feeling that his words had merely been the catalyst for her tears and not so much the reason. Had someone hurt her too? A feeling of protectiveness welled within him at the thought. He'd be damned if he'd ever let her hurt like this again. "Shh, I'm sorry. I swear I won't leave you now. You might regret it though."

"Regret what? Being your friend? I could say the same thing. I'm trouble."

"A beautiful little thing like you- hardly. I cause more trouble by breathing. Speaking of which, our food is on its way so I'm going to move back over to my side of the table 'kay?"

"No, you can stay here. Uh… if you want to."

"I would but there is going to be tons of food in a sec so-"Yusuke scooted away as the waitress lowered a plate in front of Kagome loaded with a huge sandwich, French fries and her shake, which was chocolate at first glance but if one looked close they could see that there was strawberry ice cream on the side. Kagome's eyes widened as the same amount of food was placed before Yusuke.

"I don't think I can eat all this! Oh this is American food right? What's the name of this sandwich?"

"I think they call it a hero sub or something like that." Yusuke said digging in with gusto.

"A hero? Huh well it is larger than life." Kagome dead panned.

Yusuke stopped and looked at her for a second un sure if he should laugh at what she said and saw a twinkle in her eye of amusement. "You like that song too?" he asked catching the reference to the Pat Benatar song.

"Oh yes especially the "fresh from the fight" part, guys are sexy that way- er um mm this shake is good." Kagome blushed scarlet as Yusuke laughed.

"So you like the fighter type huh, and you like the bad boys? Does that mean I'm just your type Kagome?" he teased. She picked up a French fry and threw it at him for laughing at her slip up. He caught it and popped it in his mouth. "I'd be happy to give you a further demonstration sometime ..."

"I'll be sure to bring my video recorder next time, so I'll have something to watch on lonely nights." She laughed back before realizing how it sounded. _Gods Miroku much...really?_

She laughed. He instantly loved her laugh and the appealing flush of her cheeks as she blushed "You are unlike any girl I have ever met, Kagome. Where have you been all my life? Will you marry me?"

"Wha- well that a new one, most youkai just proclaim I'm their woman and try to kidnap me. A few of them succeeded and then he would get really mad and beat them up and I would have to intervene and that would make him madder and then we would fight and I usually go home."

"What are you talking about, who is he?" Yusuke asked confused at the turn in the conversation.

"What he? Did I mention a he?" Kagome asked with wide innocent eyes.

Yusuke wasn't buying the innocent act but, wasn't sure if it was an act. "Uh, yeah twice."

"I didn't say he, I said 'me'" Kagome insisted with a smile and an internal grimace she hadn't meant to say so much, but the sudden proposal had startled her, she didn't even know if he was joking! ' _Redirect!'_ she thought frantically "So how old are you?"

Yusuke choked on his milkshake, "Seriously?" he blinked. Now he knew why Keiko had gotten so violent with his non answers, it _was_ irritating. But that innocent look in her eyes was also appealing, he raised an eyebrow. How had she just jumped from naughty to innocent so fast?

"Of course," Kagome laughed handing him a napkin. He looked cute with milkshake spilling down his chin. She smiled brightly before eyeing the giant sandwich. "So how old are you?" she repeated waiting and hoping he'd change the subject.

"20."

"Ok, so for two years I wasn't born yet, and then from age zero to five I lived with my parents on the shrine."

"What?"

"Shh I'm answering your question." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Mama got pregnant with Souta just before I turned six and Daddy died just before he was born. From then on Gramps moved in and helped Mama take care of us kids and I went to school. I didn't graduate with my friends because I was absent a lot and I finally finished high school but I failed all my college exams so here I am. 18 and hopeless, and that's where I have been all your life."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and laughed at that, "Okay, wow, sounds like you have been through the ringer. My dad abandoned my old lady when she was pregnant with me but Ma managed to get us by. I didn't even graduate high school as a youkai I don't really need to. Got a pretty sound gig in the Makai if I want it but, I don't think I do." He looked at her thoughtfully though a smirk still tugged at his lips. _Beauty, a sense of humor with a naughty twist...I think I'm in love._

"The Makai? That's twice you've mentioned it, what is it?" Kagome looked at him with rapt interest as she waited taking another drink of her chocolate strawberry milk shake.

Yusuke polished off his food and leaned back casually propping his elbows on the back of the bench before he answered. He studied her thoughtfully for a moment, it really had never specifically been said that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone and Kagome already knew about youkai..."Just what it sounds like it's a world for youkai. There are three worlds the Ningenki where we are, the Reikai and the Makai."

"That explains a lot." Kagome frowned in reflection of thoughts that were deeper than she wanted to reveal even to Yusuke as wonderful as he seemed. Her secrets were her own and she didn't know whether Hiei would tell his friends who she was. "Why divide them? In the feudal era youkai and humans lived together, sure it wasn't all peaceful but some places they did get along."

The mood had changed and Yusuke wasn't sure why, but he answered her questions cautiously now. "Not sure what the feudal era has to do with anything, but there was a war and the human's with help from the monks and priestesses and stuff nearly wiped out the youkai. At least that's what Hokushin told me."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror; at the comment and the thoughts suddenly streaking through her mind as she wracked her thoughts for any memory of something like that. "War? What war? I never heard anything about something like that. That's horrible! No wonder most youkai hate humans, like me"

Yusuke relaxed at her genuine reaction to the slaughter of his kind. _Kagome wouldn't be like that._ "Nah, it was a long long time ago so not many remember all that, right?" She didn't look convinced as she sat there. Yusuke sighed realizing that the evening was ending with such a bad taste but not entirely certain how it got that way. _Great tact Yusuke...I'm an idiot._ "Any way how is the food? Was I right?"

She smiled but even he could see that it was not as bright. "It's very filling. I think I'll have to take the rest with me. Thank you so much for dinner Yusuke, this was nice. It's been a while since I've had company. I better get my shopping done and head back, I still have to clean up the shrine, before Gramps gets home and sees that I haven't swept." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Is that really the time?"

As he helped her put her food into take out containers he tried one last attempt to fix the evening. "I live at an abandoned temple and I know how to clean a shrine- I don't know – I could help you if you want." He winced at how pathetic that sounded.

The smile she gave him was bright and amused. "Sure you don't just want to see where I live so you can find me again?" Kagome asked putting the rest of her food in a takeout container.

"Well yeah that too, aw man." Yusuke blushed at his own verbal blunder as the words left his mouth he cringed. _Way to go Yusuke, tell the gorgeous chick you are mentally unstable and desperate._ Her soft laugh startled him and he peered at her owlishly.

"Honestly, the summer festival is coming up at the shrine, we need all the help we can get; gramps is getting too old to hang most of the decorations. So um, If you want..." she stopped and looked at the floor, loosing her nerve. "I'd love to see you there. Ask Hiei which shrine if you want. See you around." She blushed as she turned and fled the diner berating herself for practically asking the guy out a few hours after meeting him.

Yusuke blinked after her and then a grin split his face as he was coming out of the diner after throwing a few bills on the table not bothering to check the amount. Knowing he likely had left a far larger tip that ever necessary he looked around for her. She was quick for a human, he'd give her that. But in a couple of strides he over took her and tapped her shoulder, "Hey wait! It's dark already can I at least walk you to the station?" Yusuke asked. "My side of town is kind of dangerous at night." He could see the flush of her cheeks and decided to let her off the hook. "I'll just see you safely home and that's all I promise alright."

"Thanks. I guess I forget sometimes that this time is dangerous in its own way." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and fell in to Yusuke's easy stride.

"No problem." He replied a curious tilt to his head that was twice that she had mentioned time and the past like with the feudal era. He had the feeling that it was something he should keep in mind to think on later and maybe ask Hiei about.

Their walk was quiet with a companionable silence as both were deep in thought. She glanced at him curiously the few times he flared his energy in warning but nothing more. The time went quicker than either wanted and before long they stopped outside of the station that would take Kagome home. "Thank you again Yusuke." Kagome said with a smile before walking inside. She glanced back once to wave and then was gone.

Yusuke watched her leave and turned to the silent youkai who had appeared. "Hiei, why did you let me have the whole evening with her? She's amazing, don't you want her? I pretty sure that-"

"No," Hiei snapped cutting him off, it was the single most painful lie he had ever spoken. "Hurt her and you will not have time enough to regret it." It was all he could say. Yusuke turned questioning eyes to him hearing more emotion in the answer than he had intended to show. In a burst of speed he left following the train into the night and leaving a very confused ex detective behind.

After her afternoon and evening with Yusuke Kagome had returned to her camp site, crawled in to her sleeping bag and was out like a light. The Hiyoukai who followed her wasn't so lucky. Thoughts plagued him and now in the darkness he had time to consider everything. Did he really want to give her to Yusuke? Could he honestly have a chance and more did he want that chance if it existed? He scoffed quietly. _As if I have a chance with her. Yusuke isn't constantly hunted now that he is a king; He has the power to protect her. It has to be this way. Yusuke will keep her out of harm's way and should he fail..._ He pushed the ache in his chest aside and turned his eyes to her tent. _What use have I for a human woman. Humans are weak and spineless creatures, she'd be nothing but trouble, a burden, grief and misery. And then when her insignificant existence is over I will be left an eternity of mourning her. Perhaps Yusuke wishes such a future or even Kurama, but I am not as big a fool..._ She sighed in her sleep and his eyes riveted on her. _Gods... yes I am._ Hiei closed his eyes. _I am the biggest fool of us all..._

The next weeks after the café incident which he was highly annoyed about after hearing Kurama discuss it with Yoko; Hiei had taken great pains to keep her from meeting the team again by creating reasons for her not to go a particular direction when he knew that they would be there, or causing small bouts of random havoc so that they were distracted from sensing her as she did her shopping. He was always near her though he made extra care not to be detected. So far it had worked but he was under no pretenses that it would continue to do so. No he had to find a better way of keeping the Kitsune from finding the woman. He looked at her swinging her shopping bag while humming a tune under her breath and couldn't help but to stare in rapt attention. Today she looked so beautiful in the morning light, the soft pleats of her light summer skirt ruffling in the breeze as she walked. Her hair usually left down was pulled up off her shapely neck and her shirt dipped a little in the front granting him a kami's view of her round generous cleavage. _Gods_... _Onna, do you have to tempt every male in the vicinity with your subtle sensuality?_ Hiei sent a not so gentle suggestion in another man's head to look away or loose his eyeballs.

When she bent over to fix the strap of her sandal he had had enough. He would be damned if he would take one more day of this nonsense. Removing his cloak and hanging it over a branch he thought he might blend a little more before he appeared at her back. She jumped a little at his sudden appearance and blinked. "Hiei?"

"Quiet Onna, do your shopping."

"Yusuke wake up!" Hiei snapped standing at the foot of Yusuke's bed in the ratty apartment he lived in. After his mother passed Yusuke had fallen apart. His Mothers debts were more than he realized and rather than dip into the royal coffers he had gotten a cheap apartment and sold everything he and his mother had owned. He didn't plan to be around long so it hadn't mattered so long as it mostly kept the rain out. Of course that all changed when a beautiful angel had landed in his lap. The apartment Hiei noted was cleaner than before and Yusuke had even done some repairs to the rooms.

"Wha- Hiei? What's going on? You've been scarce for a while what has you coming here now?" he questioned sleepily.

"I've been busy. Higurashi shrine. Go there." Hiei said before leaving again.

"Higurashi? I'll see you there then. I look forward to it Kagome." Yusuke said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Summer festival season was right around the corner and Kagome had been busily helping her family set up and prepare. Many people frequented the shrines during these times. Kurama would no doubt be visiting every shrine looking for the Miko. Hiei cursed quietly at the thought as he tucked himself comfortably against the trunk of the same tree he'd slept in almost every night since meeting her, his senses on high alert for the fox. The Jagan might have been watching for energy but Hiei's eyes were glued to the Miko as she rushed from place to place.

Scurrying a crossed the grounds Kagome was carrying a large box from one of the many storage sheds at the back of the shrine when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise with the tingle of unfamiliar energy. Turning her head sharply to look around she froze setting the box down to free her hands.

Seeing her reaching backward in the practiced habit of reaching for an arrow Hiei realized that Kagome was searching for a weapon to defend herself, and since no other energies were present that meant she was feeling the malevolent power of the Jagan its self. With a sigh he closed the Jagan and she relaxed for an instant before Gramps shout of "Demon begone!" reached her ears. With a swiftness that spoke of her years in the feudal era Kagome turned and sprinted in that direction only to trip over a lazy Buyo who had been sunning himself on the stairs.

Mid fall Kagome heard the unmistakable sound of Hiei's voice as he called out behind her. He was moving swiftly towards her. Unfortunately he had not seen Buyo either as he skidded to a stop dodging away from her to prevent a collision. His eyes widened as she fell backwards down the stone stairs that lead to the street. His hand flew out instinctively to grab her but he was too far from her to grip more than her sleeve. Hiei heard the sound of ripping fabric and the clatter of small pieces hitting the stone ground just before she fell out of sight. His heart stopped as he listened for the sound of her body colliding with the stairs, knowing with a sick feeling that no matter how fast he was, the collision at that angle would kill her.

He felt her collide with his chest and he rolled to take the brunt, his body shielding hers. This was certainly not how he had planned to meet her again but he was not about to let her get hurt on his watch. He grunted as the breath was forced from his lungs as his back hit the stairs but his arms remained locked around his fragile treasure forming a protective barrier around her, one arm shielding her back as the other cradled her head. He would be bruised and scraped but he would heal.

As he lay on the ground stunned, he was acutely aware of every place she was pressed against him. He could feel the movement of her chest as she panted for breath. In his hand he could feel a hand full of silky hair and the softest skin he'd ever touched was brushing the palm of his other hand as she breathed. Unconsciously he slid his hand upwards until he encountered more fabric. 'Lace.' his dazed mind supplied as the realization had not yet hit him. Her scent was surrounding him, drugging him as she lay on top of him where they had landed.

Strong arms had caught her mid fall and she was suddenly wrapped in an all encompassing feeling of jyaki as she landed against his chest her head against his shoulder. The ripple of strong solid muscles beneath her hands made her suck in a deep breath. Before she moved she knew who had caught her. Even if he had not spoken his scent was unmistakable as she recalled it from the night he had cried on her shoulder.

Looking up into the face of the youkai beneath her Kagome was unsurprised to meet the same chocolate eyes that she had that day nearly a month ago. She sensed him around since the night he had bought her dinner and had begun to wonder if she would ever see him again. It was the look in those smoldering coffee colored eyes that pinned her to the spot. She felt his hand slide up her side; his hot hand seeming to brand her as he touched her skin. She shivered in pleasure as her thoughts scattered a million different directions.

As he continued to hold her his thoughts dazed and drugged by the feel and scent of her, he looked down and realized he'd made a huge mistake. Her pale throat was exposed as her hair had been tied up and his eyes followed the line down. Expecting to see the collar of the shirt she should have been wearing he nearly gaped as his eyes met pale flesh. Her breasts pressed into his chest the way they were allowed him to view her ample bosom in a whole new way. The hand that had been absently wandering the soft expanse of her side now had purpose. He could feel her heart racing in her chest as she calmed from the burst of adrenalin.

Yusuke met her eyes and nearly groaned at the desire he saw in them. His body reacted as well and a blush stained her cheeks. Her wayward thoughts zeroed in on that one feeling as her eyes widened. 'Uh is that...?' she shook her head, breaking the trance they both seemed to be lost in.

Only a moment had passed but suddenly she became aware of a second presence next to her and she met his claret eyes sheepishly as she moved to get off of her second time savior.

As she was leaning back to get up Hiei saw for the first time his accidental handy work. Her button down shirt was missing a sleeve and had been ripped open to her navel exposing the tops of her ample breasts and their lace binding to his eager gaze.

As she sat up she unintentionally brushed that part of Yusuke that was making his desire known to her with her bare leg. He closed his eyes as he tried to swallow the hiss of pleasure that slipped through his teeth. Holy shit, how was he going to keep his distance now? He'd never be satisfied just being friends with her now. He breathed her in noticing as he did so the spiciness in her scent.

"Are you injured, Onna?" Hiei asked slowly struggling to maintain his control seeing her in such a compromising position with a male not himself. Hiei brushed himself off standing up as he stepped back a pace. He hurriedly looked her over assessing her for damage. "I'm fine thanks to Yusuke, arigatou... Hiei." she said softly. Hiei felt a pleasant shiver race down his spine hearing his name roll from her lips. Why was he avoiding her again? He was finding difficult to recall his reasons as he felt like he was drowning in the deep pools of cobalt blue. He almost took a step to close the distance between them as Yusuke draped his jacket over her shoulders."Onna-" he began then stopped as he clenched his fists. "shit."

"Pardon me but, that was quite a fall, you aren't hurt are you miss? Can I help you in some way?" a pleasant voice at the side of where they stood on the first landing of the stair case questioned. Kagome heard the low oath that Hiei uttered under his breath and looked curiously at the speaker as Hiei jumped away from her as though burned. The hurt in her eyes at his actions was unnoticed by Hiei but the stranger had seen it.

Yusuke shook his head. "You have weird timing fox boy!"

Kagome swept her eyes over the stranger and gasped. He was taller than she by at least six inches possibly more. He had crimson colored hair that fell loosely to mid back. His figure was lithe and yet she could sense the strength within his limbs and knew that he was no human though the feel of his jyaki was rather muted. His features were fine yet masculine hinted and he was extraordinarily beautiful, however that came as no surprise when dealing with kitsune. His verdant eyes sparkled with amusement at some unknown joke. But the humor was replaced with a look she wished she could hide from, as his eyes swept over her figure and then focused on her eyes. Her hand came up and she pointed as she said "You!"

"Me." He chuckled at the redness in her cheeks. "Are you hurt?" he reminded gently as he smiled at her. Kagome clutched Yusuke's jacket closer to her as she watched him warily. Her reiki swirled just beneath the surface of her skin ready to be called to her hand should the Kitsune make a false move. Hiei's reaction to the stranger hadn't helped her anxiety.

 _ **^Why have you come here, Fox? I should tell her you are a threat and let her purify you. ^**_ Hiei said flatly in the avatar's head.

Kurama frowned. "Now Hiei, that's no way to greet a friend." Kurama said aloud so Kagome would hear it. Hiei glared coldly at the kitsune.

"Kurama, don't push me." Hiei replied angrily. The power that had given Kagome's skin a glowing pink quality faded as she looked at them both with confusion and then she looked at Yusuke.

"This is Kurama?" She asked as she stepped unconsciously closer to Hiei and Yusuke away from the red haired stranger.

 _ **Make no mistake if it wouldn't bring the Reikai down on her I would tell her you are an imposter.^**_ Hiei glared but nodded once and Kagome was suddenly all smile though wary still of the man she'd jumped in the cafe.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said letting go of the jacket to bow out of years of habit. Kurama stared at the expanse of skin she exposed.

Hiei's ire spiked. "Cover yourself, baka Onna." he snapped. Kagome flinched, not so much at his tone but at his words, remembering another who had called her that. Her smile wavered only a moment before she shook her head and shifted the jacket so she was covered before bowing awkwardly again. He gazed back in apology gesturing to the stairs. With a sigh she led them up the stairs and to the box she had set down before her fall.

Kurama picked it up with a questioning gaze. She laughed awkwardly "just over there by that stand if you don't mind." She said letting her outstretched hand gesture to the spot. "Now if you'll excuse me a moment, I need to change I'll be right back. Would you like some iced tea Hiei or Mr. café?" she asked as she turned to the Mazoku who watched her with unreadable eyes. "Can I get you something, Yusuke?"

"Iced tea sounds lovely, Higurashi-san." Kurama said with a smirk at the knick name. "I'm sure Yusuke feels the same." Kagome nodded and left after Yusuke nodded his agreement.

Kurama frowned after Kagome. "Hiei you needn't be so harsh, you'll hurt her feelings. She was obviously happy to see you even if you did tear her shirt. It was habbit, for her to let go of Yusuke's jacket to bow, and frankly I was surprised at such a formal greeting. She is probably crying right now Hiei. That was a close call though wasn't it Yusuke?"

"Too close, Hiei she almost died and you yell at her? What's wrong with you? She better not be crying alone. She doesn't deserve to cry. That girl deserves all the respect we can give her, she is the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Hiei glared at the avatar and Mazoku before he took off towards the house as he tried to find her energy with the Jagan. He leaped to her window and sat on the roof beside it. "Onna, sum-" Why was it so hard to say those two simple words even while he was alone and she couldn't hear him? Never mind that he'd never apologized for anything in his life he just couldn't seem to get the word off his tongue.

Damn it he knew she was amazing! He knew she was the most incredible girl in the three realms, but he was- he was unworthy of her. He couldn't have her even if he wanted to and kami help him- he did. He wanted her so bad that his arms ached. In that moment he thought she was going to die he felt like his heart had stopped beating. All he could think about was her. When he had heard her collide with someone and recognized it as Yusuke he could hardly breathe and it took him a moment more to gather himself to check on her.

Kagome had her back to the window as she sat on her bed. She had known that his anger had been out of concern, after traveling with Inuyasha how could she not know by now the hidden signs? She was willing to bet that Hiei, would snap at someone when angry or even embarrassed or just uncomfortable. He'd probably have lots of insecurities and fears that she would never know. She'd have to try and be aware of the feelings she could detect and just show him by actions that she was different.

After changing into a t-shirt, Kagome returned outside with four glasses of iced tea. Hiei was nowhere near that she could sense but that kitsune, Kurama was it; was. It was simple to spot his crimson hair, as he stood next to the Sacred Tree. As Kagome approached him she saw that his eyes were closed in concentration and she could feel the slight elevation in his jyaki as well as see the pale colorless energy surrounding the tree. Kagome would have been alarmed, except she could feel the nearly imperceptible jolt of happiness from the tree. It was almost like the tree was greeting an old friend...

Before she could speak, Kurama did. "Hiei can be rather harsh at times. He usually means what he does more than what he says. I am Kurama, by the way. I didn't get the chance to say so earlier. As amused by your nickname as I am, perhaps you should just call me that." He turned around to look at the young woman. He hadn't taken a good look at her before as his mind had been rather occupied with the many thoughts and images Yoko had provided upon seeing Kagome's previous state of dubious clothing. Kurama felt his body stir and looked back at the tree to focus his thoughts away from her.

"This tree tells me you are a remarkable woman. Did you know that, Higurashi-san?"

"Just Kagome, please, Higurashi-san is my mother." Kagome said out of habit. She smiled warmly at the tree while walking close to it and placing her hand lovingly on the bark covered trunk after setting down her tray of drinks. "Really?" she questioned softly.

Kurama nodded, letting his eyes drift to the soft expression she wore. "Oh yes. This tree has many things to say, Shikon no Miko," his eyes flashed golden for an instant.

Spinning to face him, she jerked her hand from the tree. Suspicion glittered in her cobalt eyes. Silently she cursed her stupidity. Just because Hiei and Yusuke knew him and had said they were friends, didn't mean she should let her guard down. Her eyes narrowed as she appraised him as a possible enemy. Kurama gave her a disarming smile as he tossed his crimson locks and withdrew a rose the color of his hair. He tossed it casually to her as he turned and walked away. "I'm not your enemy, Kagome," he called over his shoulder.

Kagome watched him leave until she could no longer feel his energy. What the crap was that? She bent and picked up the rose cautiously. Touching it with her power she found it was nothing but a rose grown by jyaki. She sighed and raised it to her nose, it smelled sweet. She smiled and then frowned at herself before her irritation at the audacity of the male spiked and the rose went up in a poof pink ash. She looked at her finger tips with a sigh at the waste of a perfectly nice flower.

Yusuke sighed as he ran over to her as he felt her energy flare slightly. She looked puzzled and angry as she looked at the hand he was sure had been holding a particular flower moments before. Kurama was nowhere to be seen. "What did he say that has you up in arms, beautiful?"

"He knows who I am."

"Who you are?" Yusuke asked confused and a little hurt she hadn't shared before reminding himself that this was only their second meeting and such secrets were to be expected. He hadn't told her about being a Lord in the Makai or that he was sometimes a spirit detective either.

Over all Kurama was quite pleased with himself. He had definitely gotten her attention, and she had fully acquired his in more ways than one. The tree had been more than eager to speak about it's Kagome. The more Kurama and Yoko had heard the more they wanted her and higher their respect for her grew. Yoko had known that particular tree since he was a sapling. Although the tree had long ago lost the ability to show his face and forgotten his name, that did not mean he was blind; far from in fact. Of all humans he'd ever watched over Kagome was his favorite, more than that he _loved_ her.

Kurama and Yoko had been shocked to learn that tidbit of information. The tree had happily shared all of the reasons he loved that human Miko. By the time Kagome had returned from the house Kurama was more than intrigued he was enchanted. Was it possible? Could such a loving and gentle non-judging soul exist? Could the legends really be correct for a change? Kurama had no answer except, gaining the attention of an ancient tree enough to awaken it took someone or something special. He couldn't wait for their next encounter.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Kurama?" Hiei demanded hotly as he blocked Kurama's way.

"You already know the answer to that Hiei, so I won't bother to repeat it. I will just tell you that _we_ will have her. Your pathetic attempts to keep us from her won't work forever, firefly." Kurama said though his eyes were citrine and Hiei knew with certainty that it was Yoko who spoke.

"She seems to like Yusuke quite a lot Fox."

"Please, as if Yusuke knows anything about making a woman happy. He couldn't keep a human girl so what chance is there he can keep the Shikon no Miko? Your lame attempt to be a matchmaker will prove just that- lame. I want her and I have 1500 years of experience that says I will have her." Yoko/Kurama's lips turned up in a cruel smirk, "Oh by the way, you might want to return to the Makai, the human world is making you soft."

He paused at the feel of cold steel at his throat. "A warning Hiei? How very unlike you. Why don't you just kill me? Oh wait, I am also Kurama and you care about him, don't you? Ah well it seems my fun is coming to an end since Shuichii is complaining. But, bear this in mind firefly, if you get in our way we will show you no mercy."

*that was rather reckless Yoko. What if he hadn't stopped?*

~You worried about him Red?~

*well he is my friend.*

~and what does he amount to in the pursuit of our goddess?~

*my friend, Yoko.*

~A liability. Do you want him to get Yusuke and Kagome together? Perhaps you can baby sit their love child, hmm?~

*You have a point. Still why is he trying to push them together? Hiei isn't that generous.*

~I haven't a clue Red.~

Yusuke picked up his glass of iced tea and took a drink still watching her with a thoughtful frown. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I may as well," she sighed. "By the way, would you not tell my mother how close I came to dying today? It would only worry her and I do that enough as it is."

"Might cost ya," Yusuke teased.

"Ok," Kagome replied. "Help us with the preparations and I'll tell you my story over dinner."

"Deal."

That night after the preparations were completed, thanks to Yusuke's strength and speed, Kagome made herself a pack and headed out to her camp. Flashlight in hand and bow and quiver on her back Kagome walked to the back of the shrine and into the trees Yusuke following with a curious look on his face. She hadn't gone ten paces when she felt him, seemed she had another guest for dinner, good thing she had extra food. Kagome smiled as she stopped and looked to the tree where he was watching her. "Want to walk with us, Hiei?" Kagome invited softly.

Hiei dropped down from his perch and looked at her with a frown. "What are you doing out here this late...Kagome?" he asked, hesitating before speaking her name. It was a foolish question as this was her nightly ritual it was just the first time she had invited him to be a part of it or rather the first time he was part of it that she knew of.

Yusuke stared at him in shock as he never called any one aside from himself or Kurama by name. His eyes turned to Kagome as he waited to hear also where she was going this late.

"Camping." Kagome answered as she made her way down the path she knew well though it was hidden now. They walked in silence for a time. Arriving at her camp site Kagome entered her tent and turned on the portable battery operated lamp and tucked her pack into a plastic container before snapping the lid closed firmly. Walking out of the tent Kagome grabbed a couple large logs and set them in the fire pit she'd dug out. As she reached for her matches the wood began to smoke and small flames began licking at the wood. "Arigatou, Hiei." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hn"

Yusuke looked around with an appreciative low whistle as Kagome began to prepare dinner without any complaint about her surroundings. When their meal was cooking she sat down before she spoke again. "Do I seem ordinary to you?" Kagome asked them both.

Yusuke frowned but it was Hiei who answered. Hiei turned his head to study her. "Why ask us?" he asked in return.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I just feel like I really don't belong here. Like, I don't really fit in. I haven't had friends to talk to in a long time."

"Belonging or not, is up to you. As for being ordinary why would you wish to be like the mindless ningens who live their lives in ignorant bliss, oblivious to everything around them? You were not born to that life."

"Yeah, he's right you are amazing. Whose ass do I need to kick for making you feel bad?" Yusuke said punching his fist in to his palm.

She shook her head with a wan smile at Yusuke's determination to protect her "I guess. But, does being different mean we all have to be alone?" Her cobalt eyes watched him in the fire light before drifting to Yusuke's face.

As the light and shadows from the flickering flames played a crossed his features, Kagome was enchanted. He leaned casually against a log resting his arm on his bent knee and the other was stretched out in front of him. He seemed relaxed but Kagome could see the tension in his muscles as he watched the flames dance in the camp fire.

"We are all alone. Being different or not doesn't change that, onna. We are born alone and we die alone" Hiei answered her question flatly. It was the truth, harsh or not and he had no reason to soften it. Yusuke winced.

"Doesn't that make you, lonely? Doesn't it make you want someone you can share things with, talk to and laugh with? Someone you can relax around and be yourself?" She asked as she stirred the simple stew she was cooking. "I know it does me. Because of what I am and what I know my choices are limited but I don't really mind. The ordinary people here could never understand and most youkai try to kill me. Did I tell you that most of the youkai I befriended tried at one time to kill me? "

Hiei's eyebrows disappeared under his bandana as Yusuke nearly jumped to his feet. "What?! Who did?"

Stopping to look at Yusuke she sighed, "Maybe I should explain."

"Don't bother onna I will show him. It's not worth seeing you cry again." Hiei removed his bandana and turned the eye on Yusuke. "Just watch." He commanded.

After Hiei had replayed her history for Yusuke he returned to the conversation as though uninterrupted. "Why befriend them then?" He asked genuinely curious. She hadn't told him that when she had shared her story before. Hiei snorted. He was no different, then any of them.

Kagome looked over at him and Yusuke who stared at her like he was just now seeing her for the first time. "I befriended them because they weren't really bad or evil beings, not one of them. It was a misunderstanding and mostly over the jewel shards. Besides that how could I blame them for my mistake? Power is everything to youkai; I understand that so how could I be angry over their instinct to survive? My hands are far from clean either, I killed so many youkai and my reasons were the same. So how could I judge them and not myself?"

Kagome stirred the stew again before looking at Hiei questioningly missing the look of surprise that flitted over both males features at her words.

It was not usually his way to converse in this manner but something about Kagome allowed him to let his guard down just a little. Now Hiei was glad he had. She _understood_ ; even if was only the surface of youkai nature, she understood. This Miko had to be the first human he'd ever known who did. "Will you eat some? I made too much for just Yusuke and myself. I guess I still cook like I did in the past." Hiei shrugged.

Kagome smiled understanding a little better Hiei's mannerisms. Dishing him out a bowl full she handed to him. As he took it he brushed her fingers with his. He nodded his thanks wordlessly as he leaned back again to eat it.

Yusuke also accepted his bowl but his hand lingered over hers till a blush formed on her cheeks and she let go. Taking some for herself she sat back down and set the bowl in her lap as she looked up at the stars. Only very few could be seen through the leafy canopy above. She sighed as she felt the sadness of her loss creeping into her heart. This time, though where she was born and belonged, would never be home anymore. Her heart was back there- with them- she frowned lightly. Wasn't it?

"I know where you can see them better." Hiei spoke quietly as he watched her, feeling the sudden sadness in her aura he wanted to ease it. Kagome turned and looked at him surprised he'd spoken without prompting or a question.

"Will you show me someday?" she asked as she finally began to eat now that it had cooled a little still she blew on it to be sure it wouldn't burn her. This whole conversation was strangely out of character for Hiei but- Kagome frowned what did she really know about Hiei at all? Or Yusuke really. This was the first time they'd spoken like friends. A friend, Hiei was her friend wasn't he? Yusuke she knew was or at least she thought of him as one. The silence dragged out between them and she began to wonder if asking Hiei what she had about seeing the stars with him had made him uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to ease the silence when he spoke his clothes rustling almost silently as he stood.

"Perhaps." It was a soft rumble in the darkness. Hiei was gone before Kagome could say more. Yusuke snorted softly.

"If he doesn't I will, that's a promise, Kagome," the Mazoku said tipping his bowl to get the last mouthful.

. She smiled after Hiei. He was so like and unlike _him_ ; gruff and awkward but deep within where only a few would know lay a heart of gold. Would he show her that side someday? "Perhaps" she echoed. First she would have to earn his trust and they were off to a good start. "I have a spare sleeping bag, would you like to use it?"

"Nah, I should get back home, but I'll come back in the morning to help out more." Yusuke replied stretching as he stood. "Just one thing though- come here."

Kagome stood looking at him in question. Quick as a whip he reached out and drew her into his arms. "You are not alone, anymore Kagome. I'll prove it, if you'll let me." It was a bold move even for him and he hadn't known her long, but how long did it really take to know that he was never going to find another like Kagome? She sighed against him and he let go giving her a cocky wave over his shoulder as he left.

Kagome sighed again as she put out the fire and gathered up the dishes putting them in a separate plastic container to wash tomorrow. Then with a quick glance around and a brief brush of energy over the grounds she ducked in to her tent and zipped it closed. Tomorrow she could think about what Yusuke had said, but tonight tears filled her eyes and she buried her head in her pillow and silently sobbed.

Birds singing woke her as a small smile touched her lips. She loved being out in nature, she felt so at peace and so calm. Here inside her tent hearing only the sounds of the outdoors surrounding her, Kagome could almost pretend that when she opened the flap that she would see the faces of those she loved smiling back at her. But that was only pretend. She yawned and stretched, breaking up the stiffness in her shoulders.

Today was a new day and as long as she left the grounds soon she wouldn't have to participate in the festival. Crowds of people made her nervous now since she had really no defense against humans. She'd thought once about asking Sango to teach her how to fight but Inuyasha had squashed that idea by asking her 'if she didn't trust him to keep her safe anymore'. What could she say facing the hurt in his eyes? The idea had never been brought up again. Sure she had mastered the use of her bow but it was rather conspicuous to walk around carrying such a thing in modern day Tokyo. She shook her head before pushing thoughts aside and throwing herself into tidying the campsite.

Once complete she ducked back into the tent and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top. The day was already promising to be a scorcher so with that thought in mind she pulled her hair up off of her neck, into a ponytail and secured it with a hair tie; a pair of sandals completed her outfit for the day. Gathering up her container of dishes Kagome made her way to the trail and was unsurprised when Hiei silently fell into step beside her.

She was surprised however when he snatched her burden and disappeared. A startled "hey!" left her lips as she ran after him. When she reached the house, her container of dishes sat innocently on the ground by the door, absent one swift dark youkai. It hadn't been heavy, just awkward still- "Thank you." It didn't hurt to be grateful. She smiled as she entered the house.

Walking down the familiar steps again toward the street Kagome sighed looking at the shopping list that her mother had given her, so much for sneaking away. Takoyaki was her mother's specialty and yearly tradition for the festival, this year it was apparently Kagome's task to buy the ingredients. "How am I supposed to carry all of this?" she grumbled.

The walk to the market was a short one and Kagome threw herself into the task whole heartedly. So intent was she on her destination that she didn't notice the male who fell in to step beside her until he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Whoa!" an unfamiliar masculine voice shouted.

"Kagome watch out!" another said urgently beside her as she was sandwiched between them for an instant. Kagome gulped as a truck went speeding past unnervingly close to where he was now standing on the edge of the sidewalk. Long red hair spilled over her shoulder from behind her and for an instant she thought she was bleeding before she felt the silk strands under her fingertips instead of wetness. A firm warm arm was around her waist pulling her against what was quickly becoming a familiar chest- Yusuke.

"That was too close for comfort." The owner of the red hair said though his voice held a touch of a chiding tone. If they hadn't noticed her and followed curiously she could have been killed. He sighed as she looked back still dazed at her near death moment. His verdant eyes caught her off guard as she moved her mouth but no sound came out. Yusuke placed his hand at the small of her back as he guided out of the crowds and to a bench outside of a shop. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting beside her another male stood a little apart from them but she hadn't noticed him follow.

"I could have- you could have"- she stammered looking away from him while drawing a deep breath to steady her nerves. Her skin was dampened with a cold sweat as her breaths came out quicker than normal, she felt dizzy. Yusuke ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her to him.

"It's okay, you are safe with me."

His words reminded her of the night before and she hung her head. Now faced with him again after what he said how could she answer him? She did feel safe with him but- he could have been killed because of her. "but-"

Kurama walked into the shop returning a minute later with a plastic cup. "Drink this," he said holding the cup to her lips and interrupting what she was going to say. She took a sip and the cool liquid coated her tongue before she swallowed slowly. There was a slight aftertaste of mint and Kagome looked suspiciously at the cup.

"It's not poison, Kagome. Just an herb to help soothe your stomach you looked a little green." Kurama explained as a smile lightly played at his lips. Kagome nodded and took the cup from him sipping the cool mint tea. Kurama slipped a crumpled piece of paper from her hand and looked it over. "If you'll permit Yusuke and I will accompany you to finish shopping and carry it back for you," he offered kindly.

"Why?" she questioned in confusion.

"Because we can, my dear." He replied smoothly placed his hand on her back where Yusuke had to guide her before. Yusuke frowned at the action and watched Kurama's face. "Shall we then?" he asked guiding her towards the market. He glanced up at the tree as they passed it and evenly met the crimson eyes staring back from the shadows but out of respect he dropped his hand and let it hang loosely at his side.

Hiei glared but could do nothing more as the middle of a city was no place to start a fight. After all his efforts to avoid it, Kurama had met Kagome and from the reactions of the girl, she'd accepted him just as easily as she had himself and Yusuke. But he had expected no less of her. His eyes locked on her, Hiei longed to walk at her side as easily as Kurama did or to make her laugh, as something the former detective said had her pressing her hand to her mouth to contain her giggles. He was drawn to her like a magnet, and it had taken everything in his power not to leap out and save her from her near accident and after while she sat on that bench looking pale and fragile, he had wanted-to protect her. He didn't care who felt it as he reached out his aura to brush hers. He was pleased when she cast a glance his way and unerringly found his eyes. The smile she gave was just for him and for now that was enough.

The festival went off without a hitch but Kagome, after dropping off the groceries and inviting her new friends to enjoy themselves, silently slipped away in to the forest. The crowds were growing and Kagome wanted nothing more than to enclose herself away in the safety and seclusion of her camp site. A shiver ran down her spine and she glanced around nervously before shrugging it off and continuing to camp.

A smokeless fire crackled in her fire pit and she was surprised to see Hiei sitting in the same place as last night. The Jagan beneath his bandana glowed with an eerie purple but his eyes were closed. "No one will bother you tonight, so relax Kagome. Yusuke is on guard to the north and Kurama left to help his mother who is expecting a baby in several months" he said without bothering to open his eyes. Until he felt her sit in front of him and felt a feather- light touch on his forehead. His eyes snapped open and she pulled back her hand; shifting her seating so that she was no longer so discomfortingly close.

"Sorry." She said awkwardly. "I guess I shouldn't have done that."

Hiei frowned reaching out to take hold of her wrist he examined her hand. Nothing marred her hands except a few worn calluses. The Jagan had not attacked her. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he held. Realizing he still held her wrist he dropped it abruptly and looked away from her. He offered no verbal forgiveness but the turn of his eyes to her as she nervously picked at a thread on her shorts with her fingers.

"Hiei? Will you tell me about your Jagan? I know a little but do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

Hiei studied her nervous posture for a moment. "Ask. Depending on the question I may have an answer." He raised an eyebrow waiting for the first of her questions. He was fairly curious to know what she knew of the Jagan and what else she wanted to know. If he was surprised when she looked up and smiled brightly at him, he didn't show it.

Kagome thought for a moment gathering her thoughts before she spoke. "The Jaganshi are solitary beings, why did you choose to be one? I mean I understand why someone might desire the power it can give, but not the price someone pays for it. Doesn't the Jagan keep everyone at a distance?"

Hiei frowned thoughtfully. He'd never really thought about it. He'd always been alone and so never really noticed if the Jagan kept people at bay or if it was him they feared. Being what he was he'd always figured that it was himself. Yet now that he was thinking about it, Yusuke never had a problem with what he was just what he had done. Kurama was the same. Kagome didn't judge either way. None of them had an issue with the Jagan either. And oddly the Jagan had never attempted to attack the _Miko_ sitting a crossed from him. Had it sensed that she had no ill will towards him? He glared as his thoughts took a turn he would have to think on later.

"If it does then it does me a favor." he said darkly his thoughts frustrating him.

"Or a disfavor." Kagome quietly disagreed. "What happens if you meet someone you want to be close to? Will the Jagan chase them away?" Her blue eyes were bright, too bright and too full of emotions he couldn't even begin to guess the meanings of, had he cared enough to try.

"I don't know."

Hiei admitted so quietly Kagome wasn't certain she'd heard it, but he, couldn't- wouldn't meet her eyes as she questioned him silently with her fathomless gaze. Hiei shifted under her constant watchful gaze and felt as though she were stripping away the carefully constructed walls around his soul with her eyes. It was not an unpleasant sensation in the true sense of the word but it was a feeling he was not ready to feel nor did he think he would ever be ready to let all his guards down with anyone, even her. He did as he had always done when feeling exposed, he withdrew emotionally.

Sensing his discomfort Kagome decided to change the subject. "The Jagan gives you abilities like telepathy right, what else can it do?"

Hiei shrugged allowing the "ice" that was his birthright to cloak his heart in its frigid embrace "Why do you wish to know?" He didn't really care why; it was just something to say.

Kagome smiled warmly. "I want to learn more about you. The Jagan is part of you. So if I wished to know more it makes no sense to ignore any part that makes you, you. I would be missing out on knowing the real you."

And just like that the walls had been stripped away and his cold heart warmed in a way he'd never expected. He was positive now that he had never met any being like her. He had thought that he'd seen all of the sides of her when she'd told him the story of the Shikon jewel. How wrong he'd been. The reality was so much bigger than her story. She _understood_ where others had shunned. She offered him friendship without strings or expecting anything in return, but could he accept it? He wanted to, but could he offer something he knew very little about in return? Could he simply toss aside every instinct he'd created to not trust anyone and let in a human Miko? He didn't know but he knew he wanted to at least try. How did they begin?

The question must have been in his eyes or he'd asked it while unintentionally being telepathically linked to her mind without noticing for she smiled again and said "One day at a time."

He was spared from having to answer by a shrill whistling and then a crackling boom above them. Brilliant colored lights made flaming patterns in the dark velvet night and Kagome laughed as she stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her as she ran deeper into the trees surrounding the shrine. The path sloped up the large hill but aside from slowing her down, Kagome continued her feet moving on a path only she remembered had once been there.

Hiei allowed her to pull him just long enough to know where she was heading and then without a pause picked her up and leapt tree to tree till he spotted the ruins of an old building on the top of the hill. He set her down and she grabbed his hand pulling him over by the cliff side. Her eyes sparkled and danced with joy as the lights in the sky shown on her casting her in different colors as she watched with child-like wonder. From up here the noise was less but the view was clear. "Look aren't they beautiful, Hiei?" she asked breathlessly as leaned slightly out over the ruined stair case Hiei had thought a cliff.

He was looking but not at the fireworks at least not the ones in the sky. His eyes were fixated on the way her eyes would catch the colors and sparkle with the fireworks. If he'd ever seen anything he'd thought as beautiful he couldn't remember. "Hn" was all he said.

Kagome sighed as she sat down leaning back on her hands her eyes still glued to the bright flashing colors. "When I was a child my Father would carry me up here and we'd sit and watch the fireworks. When he died this became my secret sanctuary. I never felt alone here. But now I know I was wrong. It wasn't that I wasn't lonely it was that I was. Having you here watching the fireworks with me makes me realize how lonely I have been. So," she turned to face him with a soft smile "thank you, Hiei, for sharing this with me. Thank you for indulging my human whims."Eyes locked Hiei began to lean closer his eyes focused on her before drifting down to her lips and…

"So this is where you disappeared to," a smooth tenor voice said as he stepped out of the foliage. His green eyes were bright in the darkness. Hiei jumped away swiftly putting distance between himself and Kagome.

Beside him Yusuke whistled low. "Would you check out that view?"

"You caught me," Kagome laughed though as she glanced at Hiei, he saw the disappointment in her eyes before she hid it. "I can't hide long from a Kitsune can I? What about your mother, did you get what she needed?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her with surprise. "What? I am a Miko." Kagome reminded them. "I know what type of youkai all of you are. Does that surprise you?" she asked feeling awkward in the center of attention.

"No I suppose it doesn't," Kurama said covering his shock with a chuckle.

~Red, I have got to have that woman. She is perfect. ~ Yoko said with awe. Kurama nodded his head slowly in agreement before feeling the furious eyes of the Hiyoukai on him.

"Hey are you cold?" Yusuke asked sitting beside her. He shrugged out of his jacket and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders ignorant of glares he was getting from his friends. Or maybe he did notice and just didn't care as Kagome pulled his jacket tighter with a soft word of thanks.

"Onna it is late, you should get to bed." Hiei said reminding her of the time.

Kagome stood up and nodded. Moving to remove Yusuke's jacket he stopped her. "Hang on to it, the cold doesn't bother me. Have a good night beautiful."

"Okay, night." She blushed prettily as she ducked back down the trail and headed to her camp unaware of the three pairs of eyes glaring heatedly at each other behind her.

"Beautiful? What a familiar pet name. Hiei, don't you think so? Oh I forgot, you don't care about her like that do you?" his tone was light but his words were cutting. His eyes flashed with anger and jealousy.

"Fox." Hiei warned.

"I am impressed Yusuke. I never thought you would actually make a move like that. Do you like her?" he offered a warm smile that might have better suited a rattle snake. Yusuke didn't notice the danger in the smile.

"Kurama, I think I love her." Kurama froze looking at Yusuke with thoughtful eyes.

~don't you dare Red.~

Kurama ignored the kitsune instead patting his friends shoulder. "Then you should go for it." Inside his mind the silver kitsune ranted but could honestly do nothing unless he took control, yet even then he could not take back what had been said.

"You like her too right?" Yusuke asked quietly. Verdant eyes widened as he looked at his friends profile in the night.

"Yes." Kurama confessed.

"do you love her?"

"I would like to say not as much as you but it would be a lie Yusuke." Kurama said quietly.

"What about you Hiei- Hiei?" Yusuke sighed the hiyoukai had once again disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Please enjoy this newly Revised Chapter!

As always, please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you.

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

Chapter 4

Things were tense for a moment as Kurama's confession and Hiei's disappearance hung in the air between them. And then sighing Yusuke climbed to his feet once more. "Kurama, man if I'd known you liked her I- know what it doesn't matter she didn't reply and I don't think she will. Let's let her choose who she wants. Then there will be no hard feelings, right?"

"I suppose that would be the only fair thing to do." Kurama demurred thoughtfully. "Or we could just agree that neither of us will pursue her…No, on second thought I like your plan let's stick with that." He pushed his crimson hair over his shoulder as he stood up and gestured with his hand for Yusuke to go down the path first, grateful that the night hid his pale cheeks. Yoko had ranted and raved in his head before but never had he threatened bodily harm to his avatar. To say Kurama was concerned would be an understatement. It wasn't even Yoko who would do the harming…

*No, Yoko I don't think kissing Hiei will be necessary, or helpful.* Kurama said mentally to the glaring kitsune in his head. Yoko raised an eye brow.

~does that mean then Red that you are going to pursue her then regardless of that stupid promise? ~

*I don't recall making any promises, Yoko…*

~Ooh Red, I have taught you well. ~ Yoko grinned as he settled back down and began to plan out a strategy for winning the heart of a Miko

*Yoko? Why do we want her besides the obvious? *

~Hmm? Oh haven't you noticed? Our souls resonate with her. She could be the one! ~

*The _one_? Really? You mean that we would be mating and settling down?*

~Of course not! But she could bare our kits…~

*Yoko, it doesn't work like that. I won't hurt her. It's all or none.* it was a brave thing to say in the off chance that Yoko lost his temper and Kurama waited with baited breath.

~you meant it then, you are in love? ~ Yoko's voice was softer than Kurama had ever heard it and there were emotions in it he didn't know the spirit fox had.

*I think so, Yoko. I have never felt so alive and nervous in all my life. Kagome makes me want to be strong and weak, its strange Yoko like -*

~Okay, okay, Red I know. I am in your head too and I noticed that your attraction had grown. So you want the whole kit and caboodle with vows and all then? Fine, I guess we could do worse than to be married to that gorgeous creature…~

*really Yoko? That's generous of you and I am sure that she will love you equally and so you will get to come out more around her and even-*

~Whoa, kit! First things first we have to win her heart…~

Yusuke was unaware of the kitsune and the avatar's silent conversation behind him, but he was fully engrossed in the inner dialogue he was having with himself and his conscious. He was conflicted and frustrated with himself. He _loved_ Kagome damn it! Why did Kurama have to butt in? Why did he have to be the bigger man and back out? Why? Because he was the "save the day super hero" kind of guy, just like Hiei said he was when he met him that first time. He was the jump in and rescue type who helped everyone but ignored his own desires for theirs. Genkai would have said he was being an idiot, and she would have been right.

Hiei had been his biggest advocate to being with Kagome but something seemed off about that too. Why push the two of them together? Didn't Hiei want her too? He said he didn't but his eyes had said something different when they had come on them watching fireworks. Hiei had been watching her like one entranced. Clearly he felt something- some form of consideration for her? Did he love her? Maybe, but did that change Yusuke's feelings? If Hiei loved her, Yusuke decided suddenly, he would willingly step back and let Hiei have a chance at happiness. After all how many times would Hiei have this opportunity? And where did that leave him?

Yusuke swallowed as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket and blinked as he entered the festival and hastily turned his back the bile rising in his throat. What was she doing here?! He chanced a glance back and wished he hadn't. Keiko was smiling in a way he had never seen at a tall brown haired man and on her finger was a nice sized rock. Keiko was engaged and the thought hit Yusuke like a ton of bricks.

Retreating down the path to Kagome's camp site he was surprised to find her waiting for him. Her arms were open and he moved into them unerringly the tears already filling his eyes. But instead of lowering his face to her shoulder he brought his lips down and caught her mouth with a kiss. At first it was a desperate cry for comfort but as he kissed her it became harder and harder to remember why he had needed comfort and why he had not just kissed her before. He needed her like oxygen to breathe.

Kagome broke the kiss and stepped back. She had not been expecting to be kissed and had not been prepared to feel not his tears as she expected, but his mouth on hers. His eyes burned with his need but she could not give him the same. She cared for Yusuke, but her heart was still back there- in Hell- with _him_. She hadn't realized she had begun to cry until Yusuke, frowning wiped her cheek with his thumb. Questions formed in his eyes that she had no answers for and he took a step towards her.

She panicked, turning in one fluid motion she ran. Sprinting around the festival lights and to the stone stairs she hadn't slowed and took the steps far too quickly. As she tripped she bit back a scream as a blur of black snatched her mid fall. Held securely to a firm chest she found herself in the top of the Goshinkobu she was shaking as silent sobs wracked her body and the arms holding her tightened to keep her not only on the branch but in his arms.

Hiei was beside himself as he saw her trip and begin to fall once again down that cursed staircase that kept trying to take her from him. Well he wouldn't allow it! Nothing so pathetic would happen to her. It took him a moment to realize she was silently sobbing and he saw red for an instant. "What happened Kagome?"

The sound of him speaking her name stopped her sobs and she sat up looking at him with wonder. "You called me by name."

"Yes, onna and if you want me to continue to do so, answer the question."

"I was getting ready for bed when I felt a sharp pain go through Yusuke's aura and then I felt him coming my way so I waited for him and as I saw his face I thought he might need a hug or something but he kissed me."

"And you nearly killed yourself because he kissed you?" Hiei asked fingering his hilt thoughtfully considering if lopping off the head of his team leader would count as dishonor…

"No, I just wasn't expecting it and when I started to cry I panicked and ran from him, Oh no! He is going to think I rejected him too! Argh! That isn't what-Hiei!" Kagome gasped as Hiei stood with her in his arms and vaulted to the roof and then to the trees. Suddenly he dropped her and she squeaked in fright as she was caught again in a different pair of arms.

"Special delivery." Hiei said flatly before vanishing. Yusuke frowned after the apparition before he silently let Kagome down and turned to leave.

"Wait! Yusuke, I need to tell you something."

"It's okay; I think you running from me after I kissed you was pretty clear. You don't want me like that its fine. I should have known better."

"No, you stubborn male! I ran because I don't want you to see me cry! It wasn't because you kissed me! I like you and Kurama and Hiei a lot, but I haven't healed yet. My heart is in Hell."

"I know how you feel Kagome; seriously you don't have to make excuses."

"Damn it Yusuke! The man I love went to Hell with her! He chose her over me and died with her! It's not an excuse!"

"The Inu?" Hiei asked reappearing out of the shadows. Kagome looked stricken as she nodded slowly. "Did he know of your love?"

"Yes, he knew but he loved her more even though we were the same person."

"The fool." Hiei growled.

"Indeed. To chose the dead over the living."Kurama said stepping into the fire light.

"I don't get it. Call me stupid but I don't understand how could he choose her if you were the same?"

"Reincarnation, Yusuke. Obviously he loved her former incarnation."

"I was always in her shadow. She was a better archer, she was cuter, she was more powerful, and she wouldn't have done this or that. I was never just Kagome!" Her words bitter as her tears as she cried. "I loved him and I wanted him to live even if not with me. Even if he stayed with her, as long as he lived it would have been okay. He should have lived!"

"What an idiot! Kagome, anyone who would even look at another girl while you loved him would be dumber than Kuwabara!"

"Kuwabara is in college to be a veterinarian I'm not sure he would be the dumb one."

"Shut up Kurama! I told you all the teachers had it in for me!"

"Idiots," Hiei said shaking his head. He moved swifter than ever but as his aura faded Kagome blushed and raised a trembling hand to her cheek where she had felt for a split second Hiei brush his lips. His parting words made her blush deepen "I prefer your smile, Kagome."

If he was honest with himself, he wasn't completely certain what he was offering by telling her he liked her. That same feeling that he got when he'd seen something he wanted told him to hold on to Kagome with both hands. Once she found out what he was offering he hoped she would take it with both hands too. But what if what he thought he was offering wasn't the same as what she wanted? His doubts began to creep up in his mind.

He was not in love with the onna. It had to be a strange reaction to her tears and her words. That had to be it because the Kinshi-ko, the Forbidden Child was not going to be swayed by a simple human onna, was he? The very fact that he was questioning himself made him feel confused. Had he indeed 'fallen' for the woman?

Even if he had it was of no matter, she was never going to know about it and neither would the fools he called teammates. He would simply be her shadow forever and protect her in his own way, as he had been doing. But even as he thought about it he knew he would never be able to not be close to her now. Even though he knew nothing would come of it. After all, something so pure would never be interested in something as evil as himself, so it really didn't matter. Before a week ago he would have believed that, but she had changed everything when she told him "I like youkai."

In that moment Hiei had felt like she had given him a gift and yet he was afraid to open it for fear that it was too good to be true. Oh, he was happy about it, but that's what confused him. He was happy. He wanted to say something but words were not his specialty.

Sensing that she was asleep and Yusuke and Kurama were gone, Hiei moved soundlessly from his spot in the tree and closer to her side, where she left the tent "window" open for ventilation, looking down on her. He was entranced by the way her thick dark eyelashes fanned across her creamy skin and he stared at her face silently for a long moment before sinking soundlessly to sit where he could watch her sleep.

Even if all he could ever do was watching her from a distance he was not going to deny himself any opportunity to be close to her when no one would discover him. He'd done this every night since meeting her, but to his knowledge she didn't know that he was ever there. She shifted and her hair fell across her face hiding it from his eyes.

This was foolishness... but he couldn't help himself. Damn it, he wanted to touch her and her to know it. He wanted to stop haunting her steps and walk beside her. It had been hard trying to be close and yet far away from her, when all he wanted to do was take her far away from everything and never let her go. Yes, he loved her. He was unafraid to admit that to himself now.

Still, he had told her practically nothing of himself and knew that she wished to know more about her silent protector... But honestly what could he say? That he was a spirit detective and that he protected her kind from his daily, like some kind of hero? No, that would be a lie. He in all ways, with her being the only exception, held little but contempt for her kind, feeling that they were spineless and honor-less creatures that lived rather like parasites. He protected them because it was his job and his duty to do so since he was still a Reikai dog.

No, he could no more tell her that than he could confess to her his feelings, or tell Yukina his identity. It would be the same. But this taste of purity had changed a few things in him, making him long for her to see him as her hero and not just a friend. He wanted all of it, her love, her mind, her very soul. Yet it was that very longing that made him push her away so forcefully. He loved her too much to condemn her to a life that he would give her. His enemies, and there were many, would try to hurt her to get to him.

Hiei shook himself. She said she liked me. Damn it, was he afraid? Yes, he was, he was afraid of her frailty- of the possibility that he could lose her. Pulling up the image of her looking at him her cheeks pink and that little shy smile on her lips in his mind he sighed. He had to stop this but he knew better than most that it was far too late to just walk away. He had to know first if he had a chance to love her. Tomorrow he'd ask her what she meant by liking him. Tomorrow he'd know one way or another if it might be possible-

Unfortunately the fates had other ideas as he was woken just as the sun was about to rise suddenly with the buzzing of his communicator. Irritated he flipped it open and listened wordlessly to the instructions that Koenma gave through a recording. He hadn't been fully unsuspecting of this as he'd been informed by Mukuro via a messenger, but the timing was wrong very wrong. Damn! Now he just had to hope that the Onna could stay out of trouble for a couple of weeks while he went in to the Makai so that he could deal with the problem. He would be back as soon as it was over they could talk then. He pulled off his cloak and folded it setting it on the log he'd leaned against last night. Hopefully she would understand his intention to come back.

Was he completely out of his mind?! What had possessed him to act so open about liking her? All this time he had been throwing her at Yusuke but keeping her from Kurama was an excuse, all this time she had been a constant on his mind. A fact that had as he predicted almost gotten his fool ass killed a few times. Now he had a reason to return, his cloak was important to him because of her tears. With a shrug he left. After all how much trouble could she get into in a couple of weeks...?

Hiei's mission was proving to be more difficult than he'd thought and his prey more elusive. It should have been easy to track down a being with such immense mental energy but Hiei was struggling to pick up even a trace. The instructions he had received were his basic instructions: find this monster Kage, kill him and rescue the human he'd kidnapped. It should have taken him days, not weeks, to locate him. But now standing before the dilapidated castle, or at least what was left of it. Hiei understood. It wasn't that he couldn't find the energy; it was that he was being led. He clenched his fists angrily.

Placing a hand on the hilt of his katana he entered the building. His Jagan was open and pulsing as he searched for the life energy of the human girl. What he was finding was overwhelming. There were at least ten humans not just one. Irritated Hiei used the Jagan to delve deeper in to the minds of the captives but quickly jerked his mental presence back in sheer horror. Their minds and souls had been shattered! Now angry at the idea that he could have failed such a mission, Hiei ran deeper into the crumbling fortress.

The darkness inside was thick like ink. Even the sconces on the walls that were lit did little to ease the darkness that seemed alive and oppressing. The soft plink of water dripping was loud in the echoing tunnels of the underground dungeon. It was cold and dank the air stagnant with the smell of moss and dirt as well as mold. Beyond all of that Hiei could smell the stink of death.

Pain lashed so suddenly through his mind that he dropped to his knees. Something or someone was clawing ruthlessly through _his_ thought to be impenetrable mental barriers. Hiei closed his eyes as he shifted to the Jagan's true form eyes opening all over his body for amplification. **^GET OUT OF MY HEAD!^** He roared mentally. A wicked laugh echoed back to him through his mind. _"I see. HIEI you think that your pathetic Jagan will force me out. Don't make me laugh. Your Jagan has the mental powers of a child compared to my own."_

Hiei shuddered as the presence became stronger; it was tearing through his memories, searching for something. In his mind's eye he saw the being that had to be Kage stop and pluck out the memory of Kagome to view. _"Is this your woman? Ah, I see she is not yet, pity, but she is lovely Hiei, I'll bet her screams of agony are lovelier. Since you have given me such a pleasant gift and a new goal, I'll let you go. You can take my broken toys back with you; they are no fun anymore. My next victim will be far more enjoyable, little Jaganshi."_ His laughter filled Hiei's mind.

 **^YOU WON'T TOUCH HER KAGE! I WON'T LET YOU!^** Hiei roared in to the accompanying silence of his mind as Kage released him. The shock of having his mind pawed through as though his barriers hadn't been there was gradually wearing off. He shook with fury as he punched the unforgiving stone. Damn him! How dare Kage make a fool of him? Had there not been humans here Hiei would have unleashed his dragon but the humans had unknowingly been a shield for their tormentor. With barely repressed rage Hiei opened his communicator. "I found the girl and nine more." he snapped at the Godling.

Koenma wisely remained silent as he got the coordinates and opened a portal. Something had gone horribly wrong with this mission. Hiei wasn't speaking but the diminutive ruler could see that Hiei's face was pale and his eyes were blazing. Something had gone very wrong indeed... "Hiei take some time off. I won't call on you- for a while." Hiei was gone before the last word finished leaving Koenma's mouth.

Hacking and slashing through demon after demon Hiei gradually calmed himself losing his fury in the thrill of killing. Finally once again calm enough Hiei burned away the blood from his youki infused clothes and skin leaving them clean. He wiped his katana on the grass before sheathing it. Now that he wasn't enraged there was only one thing he wanted, one thing he needed. Kagome.

( _The fates can screw themselves!)_ Hiei decided as another ripple of agony went through him. His seasonal heat was upon him and he angrily cursed his hiyoukai blood for the constant reminder that he was of age to take a mate. His instincts demanded that he return to his chosen one and fulfill the bonding. But he couldn't risk being close to her…yet. He could still watch over her even if at a distance it would calm the protective urges he was feeling that were literally a pain.

Yusuke looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He thought about greasing it back but then recalled Kagome's reaction to that look and her grimace as she touched the greasy strands. Pulling his hair back to the nape of his neck he tied it back and looked over his appearance again. Shaking his head at his actions he pulled out his cell phone and read over her message once more.

Yu, I would love to go on a date! So excited, err… what time? Kag

He blushed as he snapped the phone closed and tucked his wallet in to his back pocket. If he left now he would be too early but he couldn't possibly stand around pacing the floor. Grabbing his jacket and locking the door he headed to the Higurashi shrine. His grin stretched ear to ear and he couldn't help the eagerness coiling in his belly. He was finally going on a real date with Kagome.

"Sis, come on! I have to pee! Sis!"

"Souta I have a date! Give me a sec!" Kagome said through the door as she carefully applied a light touch of makeup and checked her curled hair in the mirror. She had pulled it up into a ponytail and curled the ends.

"Sis! Come on!"

"Alright I'm done!" Kagome said opening the door and nearly being bowled over by the eager teen as he bolted for the toilet."

"Why didn't you use the one down stairs?"

"Gramps." Came the muffled reply as the door shut in her face.

"oh." Kagome sighed before she walked to her room and sat on her bed tapping her foot impatiently. A folded black item caught her eye and she pulled it out of her bag. Hiei. It had been nearly a month since the night of the festival and a lot had happened.

After Hiei left kissing her cheek, Yusuke and Kurama had continued to argue till Kagome had laughed. Then they had each sat beside her till she had fallen asleep listening to stories of their adventures. She'd woken to the smell of breakfast being cooked by Kurama while Yusuke tried to help in his own fashion. Finally Kurama had relented and told Yusuke to squeeze the oranges he had brought, which he did a bit too well.

As they sat down around the fire they enjoyed their unique culinary creations as she laughed with them. It was the most fun she had had in a year, but Hiei was missing and that dampened her joy. "Don't worry," Kurama had said tapping her nose, "Hiei often returns to the Makai, but he will return. I am certain of it." Kagome had been relieved but anxious until, Yusuke, showing off balanced a bowl of miso soup on his head and danced around like a fool to draw a laugh from her. Yusuke was always eager to make her laugh and she found more and more she was drawn to his easy manor and his playful ways.

Shortly after breakfast Kurama had pulled her into his arms and told her he had a business trip to make and would be gone for a couple weeks and so Kagome had been left without two of her dear friends, but Yusuke had prevented her from being completely alone. More often than not she had woken to find Yusuke helping gramps on the shrine, or arguing with him over the value of this or that he may have accidently broken in his zeal to assist. Kagome chuckled quietly at the memory of Yusuke plastered with ofudas the last time. Shaking her-self from the memories she stood, did a last once over in the mirror and walked out of her room, a tingle of anticipation racing through her, Yusuke would be there soon.

As she came around the corner to walk down the stairs Souta crashed into her and gulped. He had been taking a cup of Kool-aide up to his room to drink as he studied and it was now down the front of his sister. He yelped as Kagome glared. "Souta! Look what you did to my dress! Now I have to change you brat! It took me hours to decide on this!"

"I think Yusuke san would appreciate the unique view sis. Your dress is clearly not water proof." Kagome gapped at her little brother before slapping the side of his head.

"You and Yusuke seem to get along almost too well brat. I'll have to tell him no more stories if this keeps up. I didn't know you were becoming such an echii."

Souta rolled his eyes, "its called puberty. Look it up. And voicing a fact is not being echii just realistic. You should go change." He shook his head as Kagome eeped and ran for her room muttering curses that their mother would not have approved of. "Sounds like she's the one spending too much time with Yusuke." He shook his head as he turned back down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Standing in front of her closet Kagome sighed. All of her skirts were too short and her shorts were too casual. "Denim it is then," she sighed changing out of her punch soaked dress and into denim dress and she had purchased on a whim. It was simple but, cute and most of all, the hem was slightly below her knees. Straitening her hair she checked her lip gloss and frowned at the light summer dress in a heap on her floor. She could only hope that the crimson stain came out of the light material. Shaking her head once more she picked up her purse and sat on her bed again listening for the sound of Souta's door to close.

Her eyes landed once more on the crimson stain and a memory tugged at her thoughts. White stained crimson, pain and merciful darkness. The sound of the door bell jerked her to her feet the memory forgotten once more.

"And why should I call my grand-daughter to come down here youkai?"

"Come on old man, are you always going to treat me like this? I'm going to date her so you should get used to it."

"What?!" gramps screeched and Kagome groaned as she ran down the hall. "Kagome's too much trouble."

"Hey." Kagome complained at the comment as she reached the front door.

"Yeah well I like trouble. Can I marry her?" Yusuke retorted. Kagome skidded to a stop and her eyes went wide. He was asking Gramps if he could marry her. Had he been serious then?

"Never, no youkai gets Kagome. Especially you, you rough-ian!"

"Oh, but father, think how cute the children would be" mama's voice floated through the door. Kagome closed her eyes her face flaming. This could not be happening. Throwing open the door Kagome took in the way Yusuke stood casually with his hands in his pockets and his white tank top exposed on his chest by the unbuttoned forest green shirt that was buttoned the rest of the way down and tucked into a pair of snug but appealing jeans. She caught her breath and he smirked. Damn he'd caught her staring

"I've already proposed to her." Yusuke said with a false pout.

"Yusuke!?" Kagome gaped at him.

"Oh?" Mama squealed excitedly, "what did she say?"

"Look at the time! Isn't our movie starting soon?" Kagome tried to interrupt.

"She said no."

"Oh, well keep asking, persistence is key." Gramps said and then frowned, "Taking advantage of an old man's frail mind is cruel, I said no!"

"Don't give up Yusuke-kun." Mama said with a wink. "I'll be making red beans and rice before you know it."

"Mama!" Kagome complained face palming while Yusuke chuckled. While her mother argued with Grandpa Yusuke took her hand and led her quietly away.

"That was your entire fault you know." Kagome said poking Yusuke's arm with her finger. Though she _was_ finding it difficult to be angry with him, while he was looking at her so warmly and with those gorgeous eyes d _amn youkai and their sexy intense eyes!_ She thought with exasperation. Finally she sighed "You can stop giving me puppy eyes, Yusuke I'm not mad."

"Promise?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes. So I know you said no movies today, so what do you have in mind?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This," he said waving his hands like a magician and holding up two tickets to the amusement park. He grinned at her.

"Awesome!" she squealed hugging him suddenly before grabbing his hand and tugging like an excited child. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Kagome you are such a kid! Race you to the station. Ready set go!" he said laughing as he took off at slightly faster than normal human speed and laughing.

"Hey!" she exclaimed before sprinting after him. She had gotten faster as she had been running for her life in the feudal era and soon she was catching up to him. Laughing with exhilaration as they ran for the train station Kagome darting quickly down an alley way she came out at the station and sat on a bench to catch her breath.

"You so cheated!" Yusuke said in mock chiding.

"Cheated? I just used creative shortcuts. You know they say the fastest way to anyplace is a straight line."

"Tried that once and ended up meeting the most annoying bat youkai ever, a straight line was not the fastest through grandma's forest. Man, I haven't thought about that mission in a long time."

"Come on you can tell me on the way!"

As Kagome and Yusuke made their way to the amusement park Hiei arrived at the shrine and with a leap landed on the roof outside of Kagome's window. Her curtains were wide open but she was clearly gone. On her floor, which was highly unusual was a bunch of light colored fabric stained crimson. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the bandages stained with fresh blood and his cheeks paled. If she had bled enough to soak through that many bandages then it was likely that she was in a hospital or a morgue.

He closed his eyes. Oh, he hoped he was wrong. The voice of her mother carried to his ears and he frowned. He wasn't sure what the date had to do with anything but if she was with Yusuke then he had better have a good reason for being out with her while she was so terribly injured. When he found the fool there would be blood to pay, even if he was relieved she wasn't dead.

After searching around the city to no avail Hiei opened his Jagan and located them closer to the Mushiori city and sighed correcting his previous thought, when he found them Yusuke was a dead man. As he neared their location Hiei's ears were assaulted with many human screams and he frowned, surely the detective hadn't taken her to such a place to be tortured? If he had then he wasn't just a dead man but he would be a broken and tortured dead man. Maybe even fodder for his dragon he grinned evilly as he considered the thought before spotting Kagome leaned over a garbage can. She appeared to be ill and Yusuke was rubbing her back. Without thinking Hiei dropped out of the tree where he had perched and started to walk towards her.

"Hey! How did you get in here with that thing!" a human shouted as a whistle blew.

As the men dressed in blue uniforms encircled him Hiei's last thought before he ran was, _I'm not going to kill him I'll destroy him!_ Figuring they would return to the shrine and to Kagome's campsite, he went ahead to wait for them.

The day slowly became twilight and finally on to night before he heard the soft voices coming closer to where he waited impatiently. Her voice soothed the fury to a low burn even as he tried to hold his temper. He couldn't fight the relief he felt at hearing her laugh. He frowned, why was she laughing when all he had done today was to worry that she was hurt? How dare she be so care free while he was in a complete panic! His irritation soared and his eyebrow ticked.

"So the idiot visits me in spirit while I'm under water and he says I'm such a weakling and that after I'm dead he's gonna steal my job! Oh hell no. I was pissed and I destroyed the stupid hate fish- What has your cloak in a wad three eyes?" Yusuke asked noticing Hiei standing with his arms folded in front of him.

Kagome jerked in surprise, as she snapped her eyes to the heated glare that was now on her and searching her with a disconcerting intensity that made her squirm with nervousness for a moment before she threw caution to the wind and flung herself into his arms knocking them both to the ground. "You're back! I missed you!" then she hissed in pain, the sudden scent of blood ruined the thrill of hearing her words for him.

"How badly?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"It's nothing Hiei, just a scratch." Kagome said grimacing as the wetness grew under his hand.

"That is not a scratch." Moving her gingerly he knelt next to her, staring in horror at the thin trickle of blood oozing from a slice in her leg that extended from her knee to her hip.

Looking herself over in confusion she touched her wound and winced her fingers coming away lightly red with blood. "Ouch. I guess I cut myself on a rock or something."

"Holy hell, Kagome you sliced your leg on Hiei's sword," Yusuke said moving to help move her further into the camp. With a look of disgust Hiei shook her blood from his blade and sheathed it, angry that his blade had caused her injury. Seizing a towel hanging on a rigged clothesline he tore it in to long strips.

"Baka onna have you no sense of self preservation, you could have lost that leg."

"Well I guess I know now I shouldn't jump you while you have your sword exposed."

"I fully agree Kagome that move could be dangerous." Yusuke said trying to keep a straight face

"The penetration is deep." Hiei stated looking over the wound with a frown. Kagome's mouth twitched un-noticed by either male, as Hiei's hands expertly bandaged her wound. If Yusuke thought that she was not aware of the innuendos being tossed back and forth, they both were about to learn better.

"Can't be too deep your sword is not that big." Yusuke dead panned trying to keep his face neutral.

"It is the precision and the speed that matter, not the size." Hiei said meeting the ex-detective's eyes. If he wanted to play, Yusuke was going to find that he was out of his league.

"So it is small?" Yusuke asked his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Those who were impaled on it think otherwise." Hiei said with a challenging raise of his eyebrow.

"I thought his sword was really heavy." Kagome commented suddenly making both males turn their eyes to her.

"When did you handle his sword?" Yusuke asked with a surprised tone coloring his voice before he glared at Hiei with narrowed eyes. The look was returned in full by the apparition.

"The day we met." Kagome replied smoothly.

"Damn you do work fast. I didn't know you had it in you, Hiei." Yusuke said with a challenging tone the humor was fading fast as jealousy was rearing its ugly head.

"No I had it in me. I'm the one who got stabbed. Good night guys." Kagome said as Hiei finished tying off the make shift bandage. Kagome got up and hobbled to her tent. Yusuke gaped his annoyance turning to bewilderment.

Hiei and Yusuke gawked. "I think we just got schooled, three eyes."

"Maybe you did detective, but I have not been beaten yet." Hiei said recovering his surprise and failing to hide the smirk curling his lips. Kagome had been defending his male pride after all…

"Oh come on, ya gotta marry me Kagome!" Yusuke said kneeling outside her tent with his hands clasped. The sight made something in Hiei ache in agony. He was almost afraid to hear her answer.

"Not tonight I don't." Kagome retorted. Awkwardly she zipped it closed trying to keep the weight off her leg. Once alone she groaned aloud forgetting they could hear her, "Ugh! I shouldn't have looked! I'll never be able to look either of them in the eye!"

"She apparently liked what she saw." Hiei said mentally pushing down that random pain and dismissing it as nothing. If Kagome hadn't accepted Yusuke then…

"She liked mine better. My pants show more." Yusuke baited feeling slightly affronted by the idea she had looked at Hiei too.

"Then there isn't much there to be seen." Hiei could help but to throw one last dig at Yusuke before he left.

"Damn it Hiei get back here and say that to my face!"

Pushing her face in to her pillow to hide her mortification she had the sudden mental image of a dog barking up at a treed cat, as the cat licked its paws, taunting the dog who was never going to reach it. "I'm in big trouble." She said and then she groaned.

Hiei led Yusuke on a merry chase before doubling back and sitting in the tree above her tent. He did want to talk to her but- "Hiei?" he looked down and sighed. Kagome had opened her tent door and was sitting inside. He jumped down and settled on the ground next to her. "You were upset before I threw myself on you, what happened?"

"Are you really thinking of marrying him?" The instant he'd spoken he wished he could take it back.

"Can you think of any reason I shouldn't?" Kagome asked in return. She sighed but her eyes never left Hiei's till he looked away.

"I-I can't." the lie burned on his tongue but he could not retract them now. Even if she married the Mazoku at least she would be happy and safe from his enemies. He clenched his teeth silently biting back the growl that wanted to slip out, ( _Yusuke has just as many or more than I do! Damn! Damn! Damn!)_

"You can't think of a reason or you can't tell me?" For an instant he had a deer caught in headlights look but the instant passed so quickly she wasn't sure she'd seen it.

"Why were there bandages on your floor onna?"

Kagome sighed so they were back to onna? "What bandages?" she inquired thoughtfully. Hiei rolled his eyes at her confused look.

"They were piled in the center of your room in your mother's house. That amount of blood loss should have killed you…" he stopped at her giggle.

"It was punch."

"Someone punched you that hard? Who?!" Hiei demanded seeing red. If Yusuke had-

"No, no. I wasn't punched, its juice from fruit you drink it. Souta spilled it all over my dress." Kagome tried to take the laughter out of her voice. Hiei's glare was enough to make her pause. "You were worried about me, I'm sorry." She said hanging her head contritely.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Who said I was worried, Onna?"

"Really Hiei? You were ready to kill Yusuke. I could feel your fury as we entered the shrine grounds. I know I am human but please do not mistake me for a simpering little girl!" Hiei's blustering was too familiar of that of a certain- she shook her head folding her arms to stop the throb of pain from her chest. A similar experience had happened back then too…

Hiei froze as he realized he had upset her. He was embarrassed but that was no reason to take it out on Kagome. His thoughts circled back to his original upset and the very likely wedding of his Kagome to the Mazoku. The part of him that rarely if ever saw the light of day wanted to beg her to reconsider, to think instead about what he could give her. But what _could_ he give her? He opened his mouth wanting to ask her once and for all if there was the slightest chance for him. If there was even a minute possibility she could love him in return he would take on the world for her. "Go to sleep, Kagome."

He wanted to hit himself for being such a coward and at such a time! But it was more than cowardice it was seeing Yusuke's smile and knowing that Kagome had put it there. It was seeing Kagome laugh and tease him and Yusuke and knowing that it was Yusuke healing her fragile heart. How could he even think of taking that from her, from him? Simple he couldn't not even his selfishness could breech that line.

"How do you really feel Hiei?" It took him a moment to remember what they had been talking about and for an instant he was afraid his secret had been discovered. He wanted to tell her she was right, that he had been in a panic seeing the dress dyed crimson and that he could think of nothing else but finding her to know she still breathed in this world. If he had found otherwise Koenma would revive her even if he had to destroy the Reikai to make the demand met.

"I don't feel anything Onna." It was far harsher than necessary, and in retrospect very unfair of him to say something so cold after all the moments they had shared and the tender budding friendship they were forming day by day. But his soul had been flayed to the core hearing Yusuke propose. He was angry and hurt so he lashed out at the one being in the three worlds able to hurt him. Everything he'd been through and done in the last few weeks, the stress and anguish he'd dealt himself watching Kagome grow closer to Yusuke and further from himself in the process drove him to slam another proverbial nail into the coffin of hope. "I don't give a damn about you."

The old Kagome who had never been good at rejection would have crumpled into a mass of self derision and self hatred but this Kagome who had been slowly healing under the days spent with the three ex detectives didn't. In fact her actions bewildered the hiyoukai, she hugged him, tightly. "I don't believe that you even believe that lie. I-I really missed you Hiei."

His bravado collapsed as did any thought of hiding his heart from her. Silently his arm wrapped her slender waist. Despite unintentionally (sort of) trying to make her hate him she had seen the hurt in his soul and seen through the lies. ( _She knows_.) She had to know now that he loved her, that against all odds she had gotten under his skin and into his soul. She had to know.

"I have a date with Kurama tomorrow so I should get some sleep. Good night Hiei." Kagome said quietly as she pulled out of his arms and re zipped up her tent. Hiei sat there for several long moments.

"…" She didn't know, and now he had a kitsune avatar to kill.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag listening to the sound of Hiei getting up and leaving. Normally he was almost silent as he moved acting more his name sake of 'Flying Shadow' but tonight it seemed that the conversation had affected him more that she thought. Truthfully she hadn't made any decisions about Yusuke. He was a great guy and she really liked him but it wasn't yet love. Kurama was a great guy too but there was something about him that made her wary and she couldn't quite be herself around him.

Hiei though made her nervous. Not a scared nervous but a fidgety restless nervous that was like a constant feeling of butterflies in her stomach. When their eyes would meet it was like the butterflies were suddenly a maelstrom. Though she had kept her cool in the moment hearing him say he didn't care about her, had hurt. Yet she had taken a chance throwing herself into his arms knowing that there was a small possibility he would push her away and was overjoyed when he hadn't. Ugh what was she doing?! She was leading on Yusuke and Kurama because Hiei wouldn't confess?!

No, that wasn't true either. She did love Yusuke in a way and she was sure that given time she could be happy with him, but she never would completely be able to move on if Hiei actually cared. That was why when he had asked if she was really considering marriage she had asked if there was a reason she shouldn't. If he had said no, or none that he could think of the matter would have been settled and she would have known right then and there that Hiei didn't love her. But his answer had been enigmatical. "I can't" what was that even supposed to mean?! He couldn't love her? Or was it he couldn't betray Yusuke? "This is so messed up!" Kagome groaned wiping her hand through her hair. Why couldn't it be simplified to " _I like you and I know you like me_ "? In fact why couldn't she just ask him?

"It would never work." Hiei would shut down faster than he could draw a sword. She couldn't ask Yusuke due to the nature of the situation but perhaps she could ask Kurama? Nope that wouldn't work either, Kagome covered her face. "I am so screwed."


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

Chapter 5

Upon waking and finding she was alone with nothing to do until the late afternoon when she had her date with Kurama; Kagome went about her morning tasks as usual. Feeling restless and unable to sense Hiei or Yusuke anywhere near, she hid her aura and her scent and gone for a walk. While Hiei had been gone Kagome found that life and the fates were nowhere near done with her. Twice she had almost gotten herself killed a fact the she hoped Hiei never discovered or Yusuke for that matter.

"Yusuke or Hiei?" that was the million dollar question.

Yusuke was earnest and honest giving all of himself and holding nothing back. He laughed with her and made her feel cherished. What was not to like about that. They had chemistry, even if it wasn't the inferno that she felt when she looked at Hiei. Something about that hiyoukai made her hotter than, (well a hiyoukai). She giggled softly to herself as she walked into the train station and boarded the train to the park. True there was a park close to home but this park held a precious memory. It was the one where she had learned she wasn't without youkai. Where her new life had begun and the year of depression had been changed to hope.

Stepping off the train she made her way through the streets following the same steps from that day now six months ago. Turning her thoughts back to Yusuke she considered him from all angles. She cared about him and she made him happy so maybe-she could do worse than to marry him. At first she thought his proposals were a joke but now she didn't think so. Could she in all honesty bind herself to Yusuke in every way? Could she let him hold her and touch her? Could she give herself to him, without thinking of an intense crimson gaze? Ugh why was Hiei so stubborn? Hadn't she been clear enough? Maybe she needed to give up on Hiei and learn to love was good for her. Drawing a deep breath she focused her thoughts again on Yusuke and tripped.

Vines tightened on her wrists as they were lifted above her head. What the crap was with this plant? It was like it had a mind of its own and was sentient. She should have known that there was something odd about the garden she'd happened upon in the same forest like area where she'd met Hiei. But her thoughts had been elsewhere and now she was sorry they had been. Now she nearly wished that she was dead, for the conundrum she now found herself in.

Now though she was too occupied by the plant that seemed intent on immobilizing her limbs and tearing the clothes from her body little by little, preparing to do something that left Kagome's mouth completely dry and her voice gone. It was so wrong! She did not want to lose her virginity to a plant. This was so unfair, but the more she struggled the tighter she was bound. The tearing of fabric caused tears to brim her eyes even as she gasped in shock at the moist appendages. The scream that had been lodged in her throat tried to break free as she drew a breath to release it, when another moist plant vine was thrust in to her mouth effectively silencing her.

Kagome's eyes shot wide as she felt a vine slither up her leg to where her most intimate of places lay untouched. Tears fell steadily from her eyes as she struggled in vain to prevent the inevitable. Her power flared doing nothing and Kagome struggled to scream. Suddenly the vines touching her went slack and still before disintegrating in to green ash. Panting Kagome looked around for her savior while also trying to cover herself with her hands.

"Are you alright miss?" a deep almost seductive voice came from the tall figure standing with his back to her for decency as he stood in the deep shadows. His dark hair tossed softly in a breeze of youki and the plant life seemed to reach for him. He was removing his shirt as he spoke and Kagome had a brief flash of fear before he tossed the shirt to her. Trembling and weeping silently, she covered herself with the too large shirt and curled in to a ball. "Fine." She said with a trembling voice. Then to herself she muttered "Why, would a person ask that to someone who was nearly raped by a demonic plant?! Do I LOOK alright?!"

Kurama cursed lightly at his stupid words. Something about seeing her helpless and entangled with his plants had caused every coherent thought to fly out of his Kitsune head. Of course he was very displeased with the plant life for behaving in such a manner as they all knew that any onna they caught was his to do with as he saw fit, so why then had they acted so aggressively on their own? Her words registered suddenly and he turned to look at her closer. His green eyes widened. It was Kagome! He hadn't recognized her, likely because he had been distracted. Turning partially he offered his hand to help her to her feet. Kagome took it gratefully looking at the ground in shame. "Thanks for helping me. That would have really sucked." she said trying to laugh now that the danger had passed. Her voice quaked and Kurama knew she was not "fine".

She was rambling though and Kurama was not inclined to stop her as he could get a lot of information from a woman that way. "I can't even imagine how bad of a lecture I would have gotten from him.'Onna I can't leave you alone for an instant.' she said with a glare and a frown at a harmless tree. A perfect impression of someone that Kurama hoped was far from here. "And Yusuke would have been furious." Shit. This was not the first date he'd had in mind although it seemed that she had not put two and two together. Hiei was going to be pissed. He'd threatened on more than one occasion to torch his garden if his plants touched another woman.

"Of course it makes no difference that I know some of the most powerful youkai to walk the earth nope not one tiny speck. They weren't even here. They didn't come." her head lowered as she seemed to curl in to herself. "He didn't come." she buried her face in to her hands and began to weep harder. The scream that tore from her throat had him freezing mid step as he'd been moving closer hearing the hysteria in her voice. He had been planning to reveal himself as he had been in shadow for the most part and she clearly hadn't recognized him.

"Hiei!"

As though her scream summoned him Hiei was there standing in front of her with a menacing growl. The look he leveled on the Kitsune was nothing short of murderous as he gently probed her frazzled mind for the events that led up to her current state. Seeing the plant that had nearly violated his Miko hovering near its master Hiei spared it a glance before it shrieked and went up in flames.

He cursed himself again for the thousandth time as he looked back at Kagome huddled on the ground wearing Kurama's shirt. That irked him. Pulling off his cloak he lifted Kagome to her feet and held her tightly as he draped the cloak over her while at the same time he removed the offending shirt. "This is thicker." he stated calmly as he struggled to keep from lopping off the head of the Kitsune master of the plant he'd destroyed. Behind her and in plain sight of the Kitsune the shirt went up in a puff of flame and smoke becoming ashes in seconds.

When Kagome latched on to him he rubbed her back. _**^I killed it. It will never be able to harm you again. I should have been here but I was… detained. ^**_ He told her softly in her mind while still giving her comfort. Her body was shaking as she was still weeping in terror. She nodded slowly before closing her eyes "Please just take me home, Hiei." she whispered before passing out in his arms.

Kurama stood there long after they had left looking the direction they'd gone. He was angry with himself for not realizing sooner the reason for the plants behavior was that she was a priestess. It had sensed the purity within her and was doing exactly as he had told it to do centuries before. A tainted priestess was harmless in most cases. He'd forgotten that. Damn it that was a lousy impression. Of course she probably knew that he was the plant master who placed the things here and so that just made getting her more difficult. Pulling out his cell phone with a sigh Kurama dialed a number. "Cancel my reservations."

Looking down at the ashy remains of his shirt he swallowed hard as he closed his cell phone and dropped it in his pocket. He would have to proceed very carefully. He would be lucky if Hiei didn't lop off his head or Yusuke. Still Hiei was awfully protective over a woman he claimed not to care for.

~Wasn't he though Red.? ~

*You weren't exactly helpful you know.* Kurama reprimanded.

~Neither were you. ~ Youko said with a scoff. ~A minor setback, we can still fix this, however did you smell Hiei? ~

*I don't make a point of smelling Hiei.* Kurama quipped not in the mood for Youko's banter.

~He's in heat. ~

*damn.*

As Hiei carried his precious cargo back to Genkai's shrine which was just a bit further than her home, he was livid; no, not at Kagome, never at Kagome, but at himself. Damn it, he had known that she would be in danger unguarded. Especially since the jewel still was inside of her, though dormant. He'd found it when she'd allowed him in to her mind once. She had thought that it had been purged from the world but in reality it had burrowed in to her very soul. She was its guardian even from the beginning of her life and he knew that she would be until the moment of her death. But even that was doubtful that the jewel would let her go.

It had been sheer luck that he'd come back to the park where they met and now he wasn't certain that he dare leave her again, ever. How she'd managed to slip past him unnoticed still bothered him. But it was more the 'why' than the how. He also hoped Kurama had a good reason for letting the woman he supposedly loved go through such a traumatic experience, even if nothing had happened. If this was Kurama's idea of a date he would _never_ get another. "I should kill him on principle."

Kagome whimpered in her sleep and Hiei stopped. He wanted so badly to erase the events that had occurred moments ago from her mind but he couldn't until she asked him too. It was one thing to erase the memories of the hapless humans that stumbled in to the Makai but another thing entirely to play doctor inside the head of one's beloved. Besides that there were her mental barriers. He sighed before deciding that he would dull the memory a bit for her so that she could deal with it better, after that he'd just be there for her to cry on his shoulder.

Her words and actions from the night before still bothered him and he had sat up the entire night debating on whether enlightening her to his feelings would be better or worse than the current situation. He had finally decided to tell her and had gone to her campsite to do so. Upon finding it empty he'd gone to her mother's house. When he hadn't found her there either he had gone to Yusuke's apartment. Finding the door locked and the place vacant he went after Kurama. It was a Saturday and the fox wasn't working so upon finding he wasn't home either Hiei had really begun to worry. He clutched her limp body closer. If he'd been faster if he'd seen her leave…

When he arrived at the shrine he sensed Yusuke and Yukina there and not wishing to explain himself to his rival and friend, turned back around and headed to his own place. He lived alone and so was more comfortable bringing her there. Yusuke and Kurama had helped him with the leg work but he had funded the building of his house right out. It was well built and clean though not very big or fancy it was home and he was able to come and go as he pleased. It was closer to Genkai's shrine and so ideal for him.

Kicking the door closed behind him Hiei moved silently up the flight of steps to his room and moved to lay her on his bed. But she was not letting go. With a sigh and a tighter rein on himself Hiei kicked off his boots and climbed in to the bed with her. He was still in the last days of his heat and so he was fighting himself constantly but somehow or another with her curled to him and his arms wrapped around her he fell asleep.

Kagome awoke to an odd sensation. Something wet was brushing over and over the side of her neck. Confused Kagome moved to sit up and found an arm like a steel bar holding her down. Glancing over to the side she saw a head of gravity defying black hair and froze. "Hiei?" She asked softly. He raised vivid crimson eyes to hers and Kagome shivered at the wildness in those eyes. His skin had taken on a pale green hue and Kagome knew at once that his instincts were in control. After waiting a moment to see if she was going to say anything else Hiei resumed licking her neck to prepare it for taking his mark. Inside of his coherent mind Hiei was frantically trying to stop himself from doing something stupid. Yes he wanted her but not like this.

Opening up the Jagan he established a link with her mind so that he could speak to her. **I'm in heat...you have to get away.** He said frantically hoping she would understand and not struggle. **Zap me with your power and then run. Hide your aura and scent so I can't follow you. It will be over in a couple of days and I'll come and talk to you then. Go to Yusuke he will keep you safe."**

Kagome hesitated as Hiei hand began searching for the edge of the cloak. "I can help, I can…"

 **^No! Get out of here. Just go! ^**

Kagome was crying as she raised her hands and gave him a jolt strong enough to propel him in to the wall and knock him out. She was hurting deeply. For a few weeks she'd entertained the idea that Hiei might secretly be in love with her but now she knew it was just his heat. He didn't care about her like she'd hoped. He didn't want her for help in dealing with his problem and she would have been willing to give herself to him if he wanted her, because some time in the time that she'd known Hiei she'd fallen for him as she had Yusuke.

But now...Kagome struggled not to cry as she ran from the unfamiliar house and into the forest. She was still wearing Hiei's black cloak and it hid her well in the shadows, too well. She had her answer and Yusuke would have his. She would marry the Mazoku and somehow she would forget Hiei. She wasn't familiar with where she was after leaving the house she'd woken up in. She could feel Yusuke's immense youki and reiki signature not too far from where she was and she turned making her way closer to the temple.

Black soulless eyes watched her every move as it stalked his prey. She was alone and unprotected and no one would hear her scream...black shadow tentacles rose up out of the ground and seized the weeping young woman. She struggled futilely in his grasp as he tore the cloak as she struggled in his grip. His grip was crushing and she went limp to end the pain before she could renew her fight he dragged her down in to the shadows leaving half Hiei's cloak as the only proof she'd been there. "Yusuke!" her scream echoed long after she was gone.

Hiei awoke to the pounding of someone at his door and the shrill ring of his communicator. His head felt like it was full of cotton and he couldn't think clearly. Stumbling down the stairs he made his way to the door and pried it open. Yusuke looked back at him with a serious frown. "Hiei you idiot! Why didn't you come get me?!" he demanded pushing passed the still dazed apparition. "I would have helped you and Kagome…"

Hiei frowned at the detective. "I fail to see how this question is relevant to the headache you are causing. Kagome is yours for now, be happy." he snapped back, his eyes unbidden where looking past Yusuke for the woman in question.

Yusuke tossed something at Hiei with a glare. "I would be, except she isn't here. Kagome is now a top priority mission."

Hiei instantly recognized his cloak and sniffed it searching for a scent but the only thing he could smell was himself and her tears. He vaguely recalled telling her to cover her scent and aura so he couldn't find her but damn it why had she chosen now of all times to listen to him? Glaring daggers at the torn cloth that would not help him, he felt a moment of panic. "Why is she a mission?" he demanded. He hadn't hurt her had he?

"She was kidnapped by a youkai called Kage." Yusuke replied and then swallowed he'd never seen Hiei go pale before.

Hiei was not just pale he was shaking in horror and fury. He knew Kage, knew his reputation very well. He was a shadow master and a telepath like himself but not even the Jagan would be of use to him in Kage's lair as he was a master of illusions as well, as he had proven in their last encounter. Kagome was in grave danger, Hiei was not even sure they could help her.

Kurama laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder having just come in through a portal from the Reikai. "We'll get her back." he tried to assure but even he knew something about the shadow master, he always broke his victims first. Koenma had called him to help with the girls Hiei had found. Even if they got her back she would be a mess inside and they would be lucky if she was ever the same again after the torture she was certain to endure. Hiei jerked away from the kitsune avatar.

"Kagome would be safe fool, if not for your thrice damned garden."

"What about his garden?" Yusuke asked turning to eye the wary red head. Kurama opened his mouth to speak but Hiei continued.

"One of his plants tried to rape her."

Kurama had seen furious Yusuke before but this speed defied anything he'd ever seen. Pain exploded in his jaw as black spots danced in his vision. Yusuke reared back for another volley of blows but stopped turning to Hiei. "Did it?"

"No." Hiei said flatly.

"Good, you get to live. It'd make me sick to kill you after everything we've been through." Yusuke leveled cold calculating eyes on the avatar.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

 **This Chapter contains implied material that could be offensive and or disturbing. Not for minors. You have been warned...**

Chapter 6

Kagome was uncertain of just what had happened as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Bright sunlight surrounded her as she sat up and noted that the air was clear and clean like the Sengoku Jidai it felt like home. Her heart felt a little lighter as she got up and scanned her surroundings. She was in a deeper part of Inuyasha's forest further than she'd been in a long time.

Behind her the snapping of a twig had her turning to face the intruder and she gasped before throwing herself in to his waiting arms. "Inuyasha! I thought you were dead!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. Though she'd long ago grown out of her crush on the hanyou he was still like a brother figure to her and she loved him all the more like that. He didn't say anything as he led her over to sit next a tree and moved to sit beside her.

Behind her vines crept around the trunk of the tree and wrapped around her wrists, moving them above her head. Panic filled her as Inuyasha just watched. The terror she'd felt earlier that day came back full force as she was hauled up by her arms and hung suspended by vines. "Inuyasha, help!" she cried as she tried to call her power to her hands, nothing happened. More vines slithered up the base of the tree and pulled her legs apart as she realized suddenly that she was completely unclothed. Inuyasha got up and walked a few steps away and sat down in front of a tree to watch…

Kagome was nearly desperate as horror filled her. There would be no rescue this time. Something was off with the whole scene, though Kagome was given little chance to think it over. In the feudal era Hiei was not here and would not be coming to her rescue. But still she screamed. "Hiei! Hiei help!" A vine silenced her the same way it had before thrusting in to her mouth and throat. Kagome eyes darkened in fury seeing Inuyasha not coming to her aid as her mind screamed "Imposter!" She shivered as the vines continued to torment her virgin body with expert ease. Kagome cried out as the counterfeit of her beloved friend watched her violated without care. He raised his eyes to hers and laughed.

Even though her eyes saw Inuyasha, her heart and mind knew it was a lie. When the vines finally released her she collapsed in to the waiting darkness of unconsciousness.

Kage frowned as he tried to find a flaw in her mental shields. There were none, the only thing he could find were her loudest and most open thoughts. Her inner mind was closed to him. Perhaps her dreams would give him the clue to break her...

Kagome was roughly awakened a short time later, by the feel of rough hands handling her body. Opening her eyes she met the citrine eyes of the imposter Inuyasha. "Does this face not please you?" He asked as he shifted to another form. Suddenly it was Sesshomaru who violated her as his clawed hands held her in place. From his mouth came all sorts of insults as he tore away more of her light. Kagome understood then. The being who had taken her was a shape shifter using her memories to break her. However now that she knew it, she would not allow herself to be broken no matter whose face he wore. She retreated into her mental barriers while he did what he pleased to her.

He laughed maliciously as he shifted to another form one that he was certain would make her react. Naraku leered down at her as he continued to violate her abused and tormented form trying to break her more. "Ah yes Kikyo, you feel so good," he purred. Her eyes had glazed over and he was growing angry at her lack of response.

Finally, with a growl, his face shifted to that of Hiei. "I loved you, you know,-" he said in Hiei's voice. "But now that I've had you I have no further use for you. You are worthless now and no man alive would ever want a broken Miko." Kagome cried in her mind as his words washed over her but inside she knew that Hiei didn't love her so it was all a lie. All of this was a lie.

Mercifully she slipped in to unconsciousness and Kage's youki withdrew. She was going to be a lot harder to break than he thought... As a creature of shadow, while he could create the sensation of being touched he was unable to actually physically harm his victims. No much to his displeasure the Miko was still a virgin though in her mind she had been violated and that was enough to put a wicked smirk upon his lips. Her torture had only begun and he was far from finished with her. If taking her body wouldn't work he would try pain...

Hiei stood with his other companions in front of the large mahogany desk of the pint sized ruler of the Reikai. He shook with rage as the diminutive demigod continued to yell at him. He had almost taken everything he could handle and the hand on his katana hilt tightened till his knuckles were white. Kurama noticed and stepped in front of the infuriated apparition. "With all due respect, do we really have time to do this now? This Kagome Higurashi could be dead or dying as we speak." Kurama stated flatly interrupting the demigod's tirade and likely sparing his life. Hiei tensed as he waited to hear what the ruler would say.

"Don't talk like this doesn't bother you, Kurama! I know you care for her too."

"My feelings don't interfere in this Yusuke. Whether I love her or not is not up for debate. Time is essential."

"Fortunately for her Kage is unable to physically harm his victims. He must rely on another with a corporeal body to act upon them for him. However that is no reason to get your hopes up. Nearly all of his victims committed suicide either while in his hands or after he released them so Kagome's life may yet be in danger. His main objective as far as we can tell is to destroy the spirit and then brainwash them, Hiei in your knowledge how likely is he to succeed in breaking her spirit?"

"Shit." Yusuke cussed knowing and fearing the answer to that question.

Though his heart ached horribly at the words, he spoke the truth. "Her mind is likely to break before her spirit." One thing he loved about her was her unconquerable spirit but it seemed likely it would kill her.

The small ruler hung his head his words soft in understanding. "In your experience how easy is it to heal the mind once broken?" he asked cringing from the pain etched on the face of the Jaganshi.

"It is slim to impossible." he said as he closed his eyes, distancing himself from the words. The pain was killing him and he would be unable to help her if he couldn't think. No matter how personal this became until it was over he had to think of it as any other mission. Behind him he felt the avatar do the same as much as he was able. Yusuke however was teetering on the brink of transformation.

"I'm sorry to have asked you Hiei, but you all have to be prepared for the possibility that Kagome has gone beyond your reach by now. You must retrieve her body at all costs, whether dead or alive. Though I hope for the best, truly there is little hope. Botan will transport you to Kage's domain. Remember that his illusions are flawless so try not to lose sight of each other," he said as Hiei walked from the room.

"You had better hope that there is more than a chance for Kagome because if she is a vegetable or a corpse the Reikai won't be standing tomorrow." Yusuke informed the ruler with a snarl before turning and running after his teammates. He was livid and sick, at the thought of his love in such a sadistic bastard's hands.

Kurama was strangely silent and Hiei's rage was etched deeply in to his eyes shadowed only by pain. Yusuke's youki was fluctuating dangerously and the dragon Hiei controlled was adding to the energy they were putting out. It was a good thing Hiei had the control he did or Kurama wasn't even sure the Reikai would be standing now. Something big had occurred with Hiei that had affected both of his team mates and friends and he was determined to find out what...Hiei was acting like someone had taken his mate and Yusuke was no better. But Hiei didn't want her so…it made little sense.

Kagome opened her eyes and was alarmed for a moment due to the warm body pressed close behind her. Looking down to the hands resting against her bare flesh she sighed in relief when she saw the bandages wrapping Hiei's arm, warding whatever was residing there. "Are you awake Koishii?" he asked her gently as he lifted himself up on to his elbow so he could look down at her. Smiling up at him she lost herself in his crimson gaze.

Oh, she knew that he was an illusion but even if this was as close as she ever got to her apparition, she'd take it. When she awoke, she had not felt the pain she thought she would have and realized that just as she'd thought, everything that had been done to her was all a lie. Guiltily she thought of her decision to marry Yusuke and he was suddenly there too. The illusion was just as she thought an illusion.

"Hiei." she whispered emboldened by the knowledge of the illusion, before reaching up to grasp two handfuls of his hair and draw him down to her waiting lips. Once they made contact with her own she made love to his mouth with lips, teeth and tongue. She was taking the lead and he allowed it...something that, instinctively, she knew the real Hiei would not. He was far too dominant for that. Just as she knew Yusuke would never be okay with sharing her with Hiei.

Kage shuddered under her ministrations and not for the first time wished that he had a real form so he could take her as his own. With a mouth like hers he knew he'd never get tired of her. Perhaps he could convince her to repeat this encounter every time. He'd been planning to use Hiei's guise to cause her unbelievable pain but breaking her was not as fun as watching her give herself to him in the guise of her beloveds.

 _This is what you do to me Hiei,_ she thought sending the thoughts and feelings through the mental link she had inadvertently discovered.

Nearly a mile away Hiei froze as his mind was assaulted with images so real that he was unsure that it wasn't him touching her or that Yusuke wasn't cupping a pert breast. Her mind was lucid and she was eagerly trying to please him. But he knew that he would never be able to withstand seeing her in such a state before pushing those fingers aside. Her sweet cries of ecstasy almost seemed to echo in his ears as his name slipped from her mouth.

No, that was not him who touched her, kissed her or- The thought that it was Kage had him enraged, until her thoughts drifted to him. _If this is all I can ever have of you Hiei. I'll take it because I could never live never knowing your touch. Even if this is an illusion it is of my creation and not his._ She was ignoring Yusuke completely in favor of him _._

Hiei was very glad that he'd gone ahead as he found a secluded place and unbuckled his belts letting his pants slide down his hips. He could feel her pleasure though the link and he gave into the sensations to the pace his illusion set.

All in all he was fairly disgusted at the audacity the being had in thinking that that was the extent of his prowess when pleasing a female. He could go hours and not get tired or spent. But this weakling had only thrust for ten minutes and already he was done and completely spent. Now that his pants fit correctly he was ready to face the bastard and when he was dead he would teach Kagome that her illusions were just that. Once she had the real thing he knew she'd never long for the illusion again. His hesitance was gone, if his onna wanted him, he was hers. All else be damned! Kagome thought suddenly of Yusuke and her thoughts that she had decided to marry him. So just this once she was giving in to her fantasies of Hiei before letting him go, was like ice water down his spine. Despite her desires she was going to marry Yusuke?! The hell she was! He knew now, he knew she burned for him. She would never be with another.

Kagome sank in to slumber as she curled up to her illusion created lover. _Hiei, s_ he thought, before drifting away, to a place where she and her lover would never be separated. With her mind linked to the Jagan, and her own mental barriers, she was locked up tighter than a drum and in her mind, her sanctuary, she cuddled close to Hiei, the one she knew, and cried.

 **^Just hold on a little longer I'm coming, ^**

Hiei assured her, as he too reached for the connection the Jagan had made with her. It was not unlike the connection he had with Kurama, although the connection with Kagome ran far deeper. It seemed that the Jagan also had taken a liking to the beautiful Miko, adding its own touch to the connection which enabled him to insert his full consciousness in to a willing mind. That particular ability he had kept secret from everyone as there had been no need to utilize it until now.

Still a good couple of hours ahead of his team, Hiei sat down on the branch of a tall tree and entrusting the Jagan to keep them both safe, allowed his consciousness to filter in to her mind until he was standing within the walls of her inner most thoughts. Seeing she had curled in on herself weeping bitterly, he moved to her side and drew her into his embrace. "Open your eyes Kagome." he commanded softly as he waited for her to obey.

Kagome's cobalt eyes opened instantly at the sound of his voice. As she looked up at the one sitting there holding her where no one should be able to enter she felt a moment of panic. "Hiei?" she asked slightly confused as to how it seemed that he was there within her sanctuary. He nodded keeping the stoic mask in place as she looked at him. She could feel his presence and knew it was really him. "How?" she began before he cut her off.

"My consciousness has merged with yours for the moment but I can't stay here long. Don't let him win. He can't hurt you physically. We are coming for you and then you and I need to have a long talk." his voice was harsh and short as he was trying to contain the urge to sweep her up in to his arms tighter and kiss her breathless. He knew from her expression that he had hurt her with his tone but he could already feel her stirring and needed to leave before she fully awoke. "Remember that nothing here is as it seems." he said a little more gently as he vanished.

Kagome woke with tears in her eyes. Would he tell her that her affection was misplaced and that she was a fool? The look in his eyes had said something different but did she dare trust his words or his actions? He had held her so carefully embracing her as he never had before. So which did she believe? Was he afraid like she was of the rejection she was so certain was coming? Or had he discovered her secret affection for him and was disgusted by it? She didn't think so but the fire apparition was difficult to read. Even with all of the thoughts filling her mind she thrilled at the thought that he was coming to take her from this nightmare. Hiei was coming for her.

She calmed her elation and focused on Yusuke. Hadn't she already decided to give up on Hiei? Hadn't she already told herself he didn't want her, why was she still giving herself the hope that he did? She had to stop thinking of Hiei or she would never be able to find any form of happiness with Yusuke. She turned her thoughts to the Mazoku, Yusuke was coming for her and then she would tell him her answer. It would be for the best this way, Yusuke was good for her and he would love and cherish her all her life. She would never have to wonder at his feelings for her because he had shown her and told her time and time again from the moment they met.

Her tormentor felt a difference in her the moment he touched her. Something had occurred to give his toy hope, something that was not allowed her. And in retaliation he conjured up the most horrifying images that he had gleaned from her surface thoughts. It was not what he would have thought would hurt the young priestess no it was far too simple but seemingly effective as he replayed the scene over and over for her, forcing her to watch as a woman baring striking resemblance to her took her 'Inuyasha' to hell. Over and over showing her the pain etched in his golden eyes as he looked at her one last time before the earth swallowed him whole. Then altering the image he changed the face of her friend for that of Yusuke. Her soft sobs were like a symphony to his immaterial ears. Changing the image again, it was Hiei this time that went with the woman. To his astonishment the girl weeping stood walked over to her turning lover and embraced him.

A pale blue light enveloped the two and when the light died the illusion was gone. Damn he'd forgotten her powers. A scowl marred his shadowy face as he used his telekinesis and clamped chains down upon her wrists. Truthfully though he could not hurt her he could use objects of this world to restrain her. He had moved swiftly to seal her power and so she had not sensed him until the click of metal locking had rung in her ears. As he looked down in to her angry blue eyes he couldn't help but to smile.

If his illusions couldn't touch her then he would get to her rescuers. Oh, yes he knew they were coming. He'd sensed them hours ago when they entered his realm. He rubbed his hands together as he began to plot all of the illusions he would use to break them before her. His black eyes drifted to where she was bound to the wall and held there with thick chains. Kneeling there with her hair spilling all around her she looked so helpless and lovely that he had to shake himself from staring. Her soft pale skin was mostly bare for any to see and her positioning left little hidden from view. The trap was set and now all he had to do was wait...

Hiei begrudgingly stopped to wait for his slower companions knowing that he would not be enough to rescue his onna alone, a thought that made him boil with rage. It infuriated him to know that he had allowed her to fall in to this mess because of his insecurities and pride. After all of the time he'd watched her and spoken with her, she had never rejected him and even now would never. Oh what a fool he had been, but after this he would never be so foolish again. No, after this was over he'd take her for his mate and she would never leave his side again. She was his and it was time that she knew it.

Yusuke was the first to catch up with him though he could have kept pace with his friend all a long had he wished too. But had simply felt the apparitions desire to be alone and respected it. "Have you found her yet Hiei?" he asked softly not knowing her state and not wanting to make Hiei angry. The back haired youkai nodded once. "She is lucid." he said flatly though Kurama, who arrived as the question was asked, could tell that the relief in his eyes mirrored the other males. Hiei smirked slightly dangerously and in a blur of red and black he, Kurama and Yusuke were gone.

The Grey stone walls of the abandoned fortress loomed dark and foreboding as the three slipped inside watching warily for trouble. Hiei barely flinched as Yusuke came up beside him and Kurama. "What's the plan?" he whispered under his breath at a pitch only those with youkai hearing would catch. Hiei caught Kurama's eye and nodded slightly. "Keep up." the red head whispered back as he and Hiei took off with the Mazoku on their heels.

When the fog closed in around them and their eyesight was limited to a few feet in front of them Hiei didn't slow his pace and when he paused to relocate her he realized that his companions had not followed and he cursed low and under his breath. "Damn it."

The only sounds in the empty air were mere whispers at best so when a loud feminine moan reached his ears he nearly stumbled. His head snapped the direction of the sound and his body followed creeping along the walls stealthily. As light finally spilled in to the darkness and the fog Hiei looked through a crack in the door and swallowed hard at what met his eyes. Trying to tell himself that it was an illusion was pointless as he watched with a twisting feeling of betrayal as the two youkai he called teammates violated the small fragile form of his Kagome.

She was writhing and moaning, crying in horror as they sandwiched her between them, each filling her as she cried out in pain. In shock he watched as an illusion of himself joined in He wanted to turn away then but the two others withdrew and pinned her arms and legs as his illusion took her violently while the others watched laughing. It was sick and twisted and nothing like any of them would ever do. Kurama was honorable like himself and Yusuke was far above forcing himself on any onna. That thought alone stopped Hiei from lunging forward and lopping off two heads.

The illusion faded away and a shadowy form materialized. "You are smarter this time, Hiei. More guarded, you came for the girl but unfortunately she is mine now. Her every breath is mine. Her screams are exquisite as she screams your name but soon she will fear everyone she knew. You can never win, Hiei." Kage taunted as he lunged forward raising a sword as he moved.

Hiei's eyes glowed with rage as he lunged in to battle with the monster who had stolen what was his. Hiei style was to torture those unfortunate enough to earn his rage but this battle would be swift leaving nothing to chance.

The battle was gruesome as Hiei attacked his foe without mercy. Blood covering most of the room, broken furniture littered the ground and finally after being disarmed Kage sank to the floor against a wall struggling to breathe.

Kurama and Yusuke watched in horror as Hiei battled a shadow, their eyes barely able to keep track of his movements. But what they could see was Kagome chained to a wall, her arms secured above her head as she knelt helplessly on the floor. She was crying and screaming Hiei's name. As the battle seemed to be ending two sets of eyes watched as their comrade knelt and placed his blade at the girl's heart. The chains above her head breaking free, as the glistening blade penetrated her chest.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

Chapter 7

The faint glittering of the katana in the pale light went unnoticed as he placed the razor sharp tip just where his prey's heart would be. A cruel smirk twisted his lips as he looked coldly down at his soon to be victim he felt a swell of victory and fury. "You won't _ever_ have her. I won't allow it." he said firmly, and with all the conviction within himself.

The blood tainted lips of his enemy turned up in a sadistic smirk "Neither will you." He laughed manically before cutting off with a gurgle as Hiei drove the katana into his enemy's heart. He watched with satisfaction as life blood stained the skin and the floor around Kage, relieved he was finally dead. But his words rang in Hiei's ears with bitter truth. She would never be his because she thought he didn't want her. She had resigned herself to marry Yusuke. Considering the situation she was in maybe it would be for the best if she did. Yusuke could love her without reservations. He could give her everything Hiei could not, affection and warmth of home and hearth. Hiei had nothing like that to offer her. Having children would be improbable with his mixed elements not to mention dangerous to her should they have offspring. The Mazoku was still partially human and their children would be-

The room blurred, as though someone had disturbed calm waters causing ripples. As the ripples of energy calmed once again Hiei found he was standing beside the form of _his_ Miko. Something was wrong. Even though he was beside her he could not sense her nor did she move as he called her name. Her midnight hair hung around her face shielding it from his view. The posture of her body was slumped forward and her arms hung limply at her sides in slowly pooling crimson; her life blood.

Hiei stared uncomprehending at her figure. When had this happened? When could Kage have done this? Up until the final moment when Hiei had thrust his katana through Kage's heart he had heard her screaming his name. She had sounded so afraid, and her fear had spurred him to finish the battle all the more quickly. He had wanted to go to her to assure her that she was once again safe. _He_ had come for her.

But they had failed. Shock was slowly giving way to horror as his heart began to understand what his mind already knew. Kagome was dead. Hiei fell to his knees before her and tried to pull her in to his arms but his katana was in the way. Thinking he had merely forgotten to put it away he moved to do so but found that it was stuck. Frowning he looked down at the weapon. It didn't appear to be stuck in anything that he could see so he pulled again and as it came free Kagome's body was pulled forward.

Hiei dropped the sword with a clatter as he moved to catch his beloved. Emotions swirled within him. He'd never even gotten the chance to tell her how he felt for her, as mute as his feelings might have been. Now she would never know that she had done something he'd always believed was impossible: she'd captured his heart.

Her skin was still warm as he gently pushed the hair from her face and saw for the first time the tears that clung to her dark lashes and stained her perfect cheeks. Guilt flooded through him as he lowered his lips to hers, softly kissing her as he should have done several months ago when they had first met. Now it was all too late. She was _his_ light and now she was gone, her life snuffed out like a candle, leaving him alone once again in the darkness of reality. Damn it, _this_ is why he hadn't told her. He had thought it would protect her if she didn't know; that somehow if he never confessed that his enemies would leave her alone.

Holding her close to himself he buried his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I tried Kagome, I tried to save you. I was just too late." The soft clatter of a hiroseki stone seemed to fill the silence as first one and then another and another fell. Vaguely he could hear footsteps approaching him and he buried his face deeper in her shoulder. Not caring that _he_ would see them together.

"Hiei? What happened?" The soft voice of the avatar asked as he knelt beside his friend. His heart clenching painfully at the site of the woman both Yoko and himself had chosen for their own lying in a growing pool of her own blood. Glancing around him for some answer to his questions he spotted the Hiyoukai's katana and inhaled the scent blinking at what he found. Standing swiftly he moved to look closer at the weapon that was covered… in Kagome's blood.

Kurama could not believe what his nose told him, Hiei would never...as much as the truth had hurt when he had realized it, Hiei loved her. Glancing around the room he saw all the signs of a battle except the blood that should have been splattered showing that Hiei had wounded if not killed Kage. Inside his head Yoko raged demanding blood for her lost life.

Yusuke moved closer not believing what his eyes told him. Kagome was lying limp and broken in the arms of his team mate. Angrily he punched the ground as his grief turned to fury at the monster who had done this to her. He wanted to snatch her away from Hiei, but the tears on his cheeks stopped him cold. How had he not seen that Hiei was in love with Kagome? How had he been so blind? Silently he raised his pain filled eyes to meet the questioning eyes of the avatar. Had Kurama known? The tears wetting the emerald eyes shocked him. Had they all been in love with her then?

Hiei did not raise his head as he croaked out, "I killed Kage but I was too late." He slightly gestured his head towards the side of the room where he recalled the corpse lay cooling in a pool of his black blood. "He's over there." Kurama looked the direction of where his friend gestured and saw nothing. He shook his head negatively.

"There is nothing over there." Yusuke said softly. Suddenly understanding, but not comprehending the events, Hiei raised his head.

"You must be blind then, fool," he snapped, looking towards the wall where his victim lay. He frowned when his eyes met nothing. No blood, no corpse, nothing marred the pristine white wall.

Confused, Hiei looked around the room. Where were the blood spatters that had splashed on the wall as he fought? Something definitely wasn't right. He looked down at Kagome in confusion pushing her out and away from his chest to see her. Kurama gasped and turned shocked eyes to Hiei, the reality crashing through, Hiei felt his world shatter. The only wound on her was a sword wound piercing her heart exactly as Kage had been in his 'battle'.

Yusuke felt like he had been torn limb from limb as he too saw the sword wound and then the sword –Hiei's sword laying a foot away covered in her blood. He was frozen in shock and unable to move as sadly Kurama reached over and lifted Kagome's limp body into his own arms taking her from Hiei's limp grasp. Laying his lips to her cheek he kissed her softly in farewell, His heart was breaking as he turned his now amber eyes on his long time friend who was also grieving the loss, eyes burning with rage he demanded, "Hiei, what have you done?"

Yusuke laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder as they both watched in surprise as Hiei soundlessly sobbed. Red stones the color of blood littered the ground around him and Yusuke knelt and began to gather them. Though he knew that his friend would hardly appreciate the gesture he could not leave such rare things behind as a testament to his- their loss. After the last one was collected, Yusuke tied closed the handkerchief he'd collected them in. Surprisingly there had only been ten in all.

As the tears had stopped only moments after they had started but the dry sobs wouldn't stop, Hiei was ashamed and embarrassed by his display but couldn't seem to gain control enough to stop them. Finally he stood and held out his arms silently to the kitsune who, though he felt rage still over his part in the murder of Kagome, knew that it had not been intentional. Slowly Kurama transferred the still, limp form of the girl to Hiei's arms.

Light erupted around her body as a power filled voice rang through the room. "I thank you, for setting me free." It was a woman's voice. And it seemed to originate from the glowing sphere hovering above Kagome's chest where his sword had pierced.

Hiei frowned. "I did nothing," he growled at it.

The woman laughed. "Hiding your heart brought you here Hiei," she chastised as Hiei clutched the broken body of his beloved closer.

Yusuke growled. Feeling something amiss but Hiei was completely catatonic nothing He or Kurama did would rouse him.

"Do you wish her to return to you?" the feminine voice asked, chorused by deeper male voices. Hiei, unable to find his voice nodded. Sorrow tinged the voice as she replied, "She will return but not as she was. She cannot survive the blow you dealt her mind. Kagome had convinced herself that it all was a lie; because the shadow took on your form and confessed that you loved her. In thinking this was not true she was able to withstand all and any torment she endured. However, when you yourself said that you loved her in your own words, it shattered her mind. Truly, it was a mercy that she died, for she would have gone mad. Now though, we can restore her, but to do so she will have to forget."

Hiei hung his head as the truth of her words filled his mind. His love had killed her. He had broken her, as he had feared from the beginning. Just not in the way he had feared. His pride torn asunder he closed his eyes, speaking, for once, his true feelings. "Let her forget about me then, but if it must be so, then take my life now... as punishment for taking hers. I won't live without her. I will die for her."

"A noble offer Hiei…however, that is not what we wish to know. Would you live for her? Would you live every day for her sake? Draw every breath for her? Fight for her? Love her openly and without shame?"

Hiei frowned. "I do not understand, wouldn't Yusuke be a better choice?" he asked sadly. What had he been doing? He did live every day for her, and for his sister. As for drawing breath for her, he owed her everything for the sin he had committed against her. He had fought and lost, but of course he would fight for her; she was his. As for loving her, he didn't know how, other than instinct, and that didn't seem to cut it. How was he supposed to openly and shamelessly give something he knew nothing about? "I don't know how to love," Hiei said finally.

"You will learn. Kagome doesn't know how to let someone love her. You will learn together." The answer was spoken softly. Midoriko sighed. It was going to be a challenge to get Kagome to let him love her, especially considering the depth to which her self-worth had sunk. It had been slowly returning but the unintentional rejection of the Hiyoukai had brought her down again.

"Kagome is the eternal guardian of the jewel. Will you be her protector?"

Hiei frowned again at the jewel. "How can I be her protector when she won't remember me?" he demanded.

The laugh filled the air. "She will remember meeting _you_ , just not her time here. This experience will have never happened to her. Only you and your friends will remember, so that you never allow it to happen again. She will not recall loving you, or wanting you, but she will remember that she knows you. Beyond that you will have to earn her love. There are no guarantees that she won't love another Hiei, she has been hurt before. Do not repeat his mistakes..." The voices of the jewel paused. "Will you still give her what we have asked? Will you give up your fragile inhuman soul for her and take on immortality? Even if we cannot promise her heart to you, will you give us your vow in exchange for her life?"

"It is given. Return her." There was no hesitation in his voice and there was no need to hesitate. Kagome was everything now. He knew that from the moment he'd kissed her cooling lips. He did not think of the power he would be granted nor of the immortality. No, his thoughts were on the lifeless figure in his arms. His eyes were riveted on her face as he waited for the first breath of life to again fill her lungs.

As he watched he realized the jewel had said she would remember him but did that hold true to the other two? Was he the only one who would be remembered? The thought twisted sourly in his gut. He wanted her but at the cost of his first and only friends? Grimacing he realized that his honor would demand he give them an equal shot at gaining her love. He would never be fully satisfied if he didn't.

Above her chest the jewel pulsed as it grew brighter before plunging into her body and filling it with light. Unnoticed by his companions the light expanded until it filled the entire fortress and beyond. A terrible shriek rent the air and seemed to go on forever as Kage was purged from his tenuous hold on reality and cast back to his own dimension. Hiei and Kagome seemed to glow brightest and then the light died and Kagome stirred in his arms. Hiei watched in complete fascination as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her body was warm in his arms and the blood that had been spilled from her body no longer covered his hands.

Kurama and Yusuke were completely unaware of the changes that had occurred, or the conversation that Hiei had had with the jewel. They were getting ready to carry him and Kagome from that nightmare when Kagome sighed in her sleep, they were both shaken from their thoughts and hurled into the strange reality that, somehow, the girl they loved still lived.

Crimson met both coffee and verdant with no hesitation as he stared at his teammates over her sleeping form no longer covered in blood. Tears tracks were present on all three faces, a testament to their shared grief and loss. Kurama recovered his voice first and quietly queried "How?"

"The Shikon rests within her; she was made immortal by its whims." Hiei said frowning at the boldness of the Mazoku as he carefully but swiftly snatched the sleeping Miko.

Yusuke held her to his chest feeling her breath ghosting upon his cheek and he breathed a sigh of relief as his heart calmed. Nothing could take her from him again. Somehow he would convince her to marry him! He growled as Hiei took her back. ( _Oh hell no_.)

Hiei's voice shamefully caught as he relayed the awful price he had paid to get her back. "Her mind was shattered, to bring her back cost dearly. Kage used all of us to break her so she had to forget."

"Forget what, Hiei?" Kurama asked slowly fearing the words.

"Us." The word burned like acid to the lips speaking it and the ears hearing it.

Yusuke's world shattered.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho fandom or characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to Toshihiro Togashi. I do not make any monies or profit from the writing of this story.

Thank you, thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who made this story a favorite! As you can see from the title this is a re-written version of my original story. I hope you will enjoy it just as much. I really love to hear your thoughts and comments...Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well whether good or bad. Thank you again!

Enjoy,

DawnFire_ice

Chapter 8

Crimson met both coffee and verdant colored eyes with no hesitation as he stared at his teammates over her sleeping form no longer covered in blood. Tears tracks were present on all three faces, a testament to their shared grief and loss. Kurama recovered his voice first and quietly queried "How?"

"The Shikon rests within her; she was made immortal by its whims." Hiei said frowning at the boldness of the Mazoku as he carefully but swiftly snatched the sleeping Miko.

Yusuke held her to his chest feeling her breath ghosting upon his cheek and he breathed a sigh of relief as his heart calmed. Nothing could take her from him again. Somehow he would convince her to marry him! He growled as Hiei took her back. ( _Oh hell no_.)

Hiei's voice shamefully caught as he relayed the awful price he had paid to get her back. "Her mind was shattered, to bring her back cost dearly. Kage used all of us to break her so she had to forget." It was an exaggeration

"Forget what, Hiei?" Kurama asked slowly fearing the words.

"Us." The word burned like acid to the lips speaking it and the ears hearing it.

Yusuke's world shattered.

Never before, had Yusuke felt the kind of agony that ripped through his youkai heart hearing that the woman they loved had forgotten them, except upon seeing her die. To Yusuke it was tantamount to hearing that he had failed her completely. (Damn it!) The tears were pricking his eyes again and he turned from his friends before his emotions could betray him a second time. In his mind all of the memories they had built together rushed before his inner eye and a gruff sob escaped before he could bite it back.

Kurama and Youko were no better. Kurama clutched his shirt above his heart willing the ache to subside as in his head Youko was ranting furiously. His face though had gone blank showing nothing of his agony or despair. When he spoke his voice was completely calm albeit quiet. "Botan will be watching for us at the edge of this realm. I suggest we get out of here." Nothing could be done to change the outcome and he was grateful she still lived.

Kurama had his own reasons for wanting to get out of the hellhole they stood in. Hiei had not been the only one forced to live through Kage's painful illusions once they'd been separated. The illusions that he had endured had dug deep into his true memories and had surfaced some very painful experiences. Kuronue had been very dear to him and yet watching him die had been so very confusing. Kage had twisted the truth, leaving Kurama much the way he had been during the battle with the underworld when they pretended to be Kuronue to kill him.

That had been probably the hardest battle he'd ever faced, but this one came close. This time Kuronue had not been simply telling him to run; he had also confessed his love with his dying breath. Kuronue had whispered all of the words Yoko had longed to hear from his partner's full lips, but instead of being able to pull the other youkai into his arms he was forced to watch as crimson blood trickled from his mouth and as his lifeblood drained through the hollow tubes of bamboo, the illusion making it impossible to turn away or run. Then as if Kuronue wasn't enough he was replaced with Kagome. She was begging him to save her if he loved her. And he had tried, and failed.

Even now tears stung at his eyes as he looked back towards the room where he'd seen his partner's face and where the illusion of Kagome had died in his arms. Trying to manipulate the illusion had been impossible. But still he had tried, even knowing that Kuronue was long since dead, having sacrificed himself to save him. It had been heart wrenching and left him in a rare show of tears. At that time he had been very glad that he had not had either Yusuke or Hiei near him to witness his shame. Yusuke had probably gone through his own form of hell too, though it was very difficult to tell with the Toushin since he still looked like death warmed over. Keiko had really done a number on their friend and he truly hoped that life would get better for him. Now that seemed an improbability since Kagome had become his happiness.

However, even though his mind was in turmoil, there was a constant that refused to be silent and that was the question of how in the world he missed the deep feelings growing in his stoic companion? Sure, the Miko was beautiful and powerful and very desirable, but there were others too that had those qualities, yet Hiei had never even glanced twice. So why this girl? Why the one girl he and his true self could agree on? Why did it have to be her? His green eyes clouded with jealousy as he glared at the hybrid's back.

He had subconsciously backed down for Yusuke as part of the life debt he owed him for saving not only his life but that of his mother's. After he'd had time to think over his choice with the Forlorn Hope he'd realized that had he gone through with his plan his mother would likely have followed him in death out of grief, negating the sacrifice he'd been trying to do. That had been why he'd made it a point to be on several business trips away from the two Hiei was trying to push together. He loved her but he loved her enough to let her go. Now he wasn't sure he'd done the right thing.

Yusuke glanced over at his friend and followed his glare. With a sigh he put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Is it really worth it?" he asked quietly. "She's forgotten us, Kurama it's over now." The pain was clear in Yusuke's expressive eyes and Kurama winced.

Was it really over? Kurama paused, mentally thinking over the words. There was still a chance he could re-meet her and gain her favor wasn't there? However, was it worth it to deprive his dark companion something he himself had learned the importance of so long ago? Hiei had never known love or kindness. He'd never had someone whisper those words that could heal a soul. He himself had been raised by a human onna who thought of him as her son. But Hiei…Hiei had nothing. Still, could he really just walk away from her? Could Yusuke?

Sighing in defeat, he slowly shook his head in the negative. "Not really, Yusuke, there is still a chance. I can't seem to help myself. We want her. Both the side of me that is Youko and the side of me that is human. That has never happened before. I-" He stopped himself. Why was he blabbering like a fool when Hiei could hear every word? Surely the hybrid would think his words held some form of a challenge to the claim he'd obviously placed on her without knowing it. Even Yusuke was looking at him with an expression of disbelief. In his mind he felt the connection to Hiei clearly cut off, ruthlessly back-lashing to grant him a massive headache, signifying the fury of the apparition. Damn it, he had forgotten that he was listening to his thoughts too... "I didn't mean... Hiei, I..." Despite the fury Kurama squared his shoulders. He was not the type to cower or to back away from his goal. Love was pain and his choice had been made.

Hiei stopped walking to turn a narrow, heated glare on the fox he'd begun to trust implicitly. Fury simmered within him as the thoughts filtered to him and he felt Kurama's resolve. So be it- "From this moment on, I see you as competition, not my teammate or companion or anything else. In this you are my enemy and I will show you no mercy. The same goes for you Yusuke should you _dare_ to take her from me." His carmine orbs reflected the heat of his anger but also his hurt before he turned and darted away, clutching gently but firmly his only lifeline, the sole purpose of his existence now, to his chest. Neither of them would get in his way.

Betrayal burned through him as the thoughts of his friend—no, the fox's— mind echoed through his own. The bastard knew he had nothing except her and still wanted to take her from him. Hiei struggled to breathe under the weight of the pain in his chest. Hiei had never felt such a feeling before and it nearly paralyzed him in its intensity. He realized the Miko must have sensed his inner turmoil as a wave of calm washed over him, soothing away the anger and hurt. Cautiously he glanced down at her, the jewel had placed her into a deep slumber from what he could tell and she would sleep until they reached the living world. She had not awoken as he'd hoped, and though he could feel her steady breaths the desire to see her beautiful cobalt eyes stirred heavily within him. He needed her to look at him so that he would know just how much she did remember. He had tried to find the connection with her that had been forged only to find it gone or never had existed; both possibilities frustrated him.

In a way he dreaded her waking as much as he longed for it. The jewel had said that she would not remember loving him or wanting him but that she would remember meeting him. "Damn it," he hissed between clenched teeth as his thoughts spun in circles beginning and ending with her. It was beyond anything he had ever felt or had to consider; honestly he was baffled as to how to win anyone's affections. He had no idea how he'd even managed to earn her love and affection before. He had been a complete ass. His mind swam with all of the memories he had of Kagome that she no longer remembered. _"I like youkai."_ Those words had become so precious to him and she no longer remembered saying them. _"I don't believe even you believe that lie."_ Her boldness had shocked him speechless.

Hiei could never remember feeling so alone. He'd never had anyone so he'd never realized how lonely he truly was. Of course he could watch over Yukina, but she didn't know him. Kagome had. He wasn't certain he should try to win her love again. If something went wrong and she didn't want him he wasn't certain he could ever recover.

Why should he try? _"I really missed you Hiei,"_ her voice was sweet in his mind. She must have liked him for some time too. Was it possible that she'd liked him from the beginning? If so, then she would still right? Even if it wasn't love, she had still felt something at their meeting enough to cry for him. Hiei felt his heart lighten a little, though he still ached for what he had done. Somehow he had to make it right. Even if he had been lost in one of Kage's illusions he had _killed_ her with his own hand. He _needed_ her to forgive him. He _needed_ her to purify his heart with her smile. His fingers relished the silk of her hair as it spilled over his hand as he ran.

Bypassing the place where Botan waited, Hiei carried his precious cargo further into the Makai. He had long before left Yusuke and the fox behind him and they had no chance of catching up to him when he truly wished to be uncaught. No one knew of all of the hidden portals into and out of the Makai like Hiei did, and so he decided to return her directly home to her shrine. Running at full speed was beginning to drain him more than he liked to admit though, so he slowed a bit to give himself a chance to recover before the final stretch.

A flash of light followed by deafening boom of thunder was the only warning he got before the red sky of the Makai, cloaked in dark clouds, ripped wide open and dumped its precipitation down on to them. Hiei cursed under his breath as he tried to shield her small form from the torrent of rain pelting them as he searched at the same time for proper shelter.

Kagome stirred in his arms, her eyes fluttering but she didn't wake, her brow wrinkled in her sleep and though she was soaked and moving swiftly she had not returned to wakefulness. Hiei looked at her in relief and shock the rain was icy. She was stirring more earnestly now and Hiei frowned if he didn't find shelter he would be facing some very uncomfortable questions.

Looking up slowly as she became aware of her chilled state, Kagome saw the determined shape of a youkai who was carrying her to some unknown destination. Her heart began to thud in her chest as panic was growing. Her energy sparked at her fingertips prepared to be of use should she call. The youkai's ki rose up in response and her power was forced to submission. _(Just like yesterday, humph why do they always resort to force? Stupid youkai males! Wait- )_ In the darkness she could not make out his face, though from his youki she could identify him. What was she doing in the middle of nowhere in the dark with...Hiei? Her face reddened as a breeze brushed her bare hip and she realized that she was nearly unclothed. "Uh...Hiei?" she asked quietly.

Hiei skidded to a stop, nearly dropping her in surprise. He had not noticed her wake and had been startled by the question and uncertainty in her voice. Swallowing hard he slowly turned his eyes to hers and searched them silently for an instant. Within he was elated to face the azure fire of her gaze once more, but on the outside his face was blank. "You were stolen from your home while you slept and I recovered you. However I was not in time to spare your clothing, I'm afraid." The lie burned in his throat as he spoke. Kagome's gaze didn't shift.

"I feel like I've been asleep for a long time...?" she trailed off.

Hiei nodded "You were given something to make you sleep. I guess it just wore off." The ease in which Kagome was accepting his lies was telling of all of the adventures she'd had. Even so, it was painful to lie to her as he disliked untruths greatly.

Kagome watched the emotions play through his eyes but some of them confused her. But being kidnapped at odd times was common for her. As such she knew that it was pointless to get upset about every occurrence. Even though she'd been back for a year she had known her peace was not going to last. Her life had always been filled with danger when in the feudal era, so why should her modern life be different? On the other hand, Hiei had never really struck her as a warm caring type, so the concern he was showing was a little unnerving. How had he known where to find her? Had he been close by as he had promised, watching over her like a silent protector? The thought warmed her even as he lowered her to the stone floor of the cave he'd taken her to.

"Finding dry wood in this will be impossible. Sit here," he commanded as gently as he dared trying to sound like the youkai she'd met months previously, reminding himself that she did not remember. Raising the temperature around them, he began to coax his youki to dry her wet hair and keep the chill away.

The look on her face spoke loudly of her confusion and Hiei knew that she had seen the change in his attitude. With a sigh, Hiei looked at Kagome. He needed answers and picking them from her mind was not possible unless he let her in and she him. "Onna, let me see if there was any damage to your mind from the drug they gave you," he said flatly. The Jagan eye on his forehead opened and pulsed as he pushed at her mental barriers. "Kagome you have to let me in. You'll have to trust me," he urged, forgetting his reason he had to be abrasive.

Kagome blinked, feeling like she had forgotten something very important. Or that she was missing something. Hiei seemed like two different people. What had happened to her really? Uncertainly, she nodded her head and closed her eyes waiting. Eyes flying open at the hesitant touch of his telepathic energy touching her mind, Kagome met his carmine eyes with her trusting cobalt orbs. "It's alright Hiei, I know you won't hurt me," she encouraged, opening herself up to him.

Hiei sighed as he gently and secretly searched her mind for the information that he sought. Kagome remembered him positively, so that was a plus. And he had been right: she had liked him from the start, and that gave him hope. That gave them a bond that hadn't been broken; his heart gave an awkward lurch thinking of his friends losses. He withdrew from her mind unwilling to pry further wasting her trust and sighed silently in relief as he once again felt the presence of a link with her. Apparently the Jagan disliked not having a connection to her as much as he had.

Now though, he knew how he should act and he nearly sighed again being harsh with her had brought them to this point. However there was nothing saying he couldn't be kind to her changing her perceptions of him quicker. Shrugging mentally Hiei decided that since they had forever together one way or another, he was just going to be himself or rather the self she had brought out in the time he'd known her.

Who cared if it didn't seem like the Hiei they knew? They didn't _know_ him, not the real Hiei. They knew the bitter lonely Hiei who had lived his life merely surviving. They didn't know the real being behind the bluster. He had a gift most never had the opportunity at getting, a second chance. After all, how could he win her love if he was not real in all aspects? Kagome was the one being in the world that would be unable to betray his trust simply by virtue of what they both now were. So really there was no harm in letting down his walls, just with her... "What do you remember Kagome?" he asked using her name to test the waters. He knew the gist but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Eh? You called me by name. That's new." Kagome looked at him in the flashes of lightning, his gaze was solely on her and she had the feeling he was waiting for something. "I remember the forest and meeting you and telling you my story, then you left and I went to bed. I woke up here."

His silence was stretching uncomfortably for Kagome. "Hiei, I told you my story…so will you tell me yours?" She looked away studying the ground nervously. Perhaps her request was too bold, what if he just left her there because she offended him? "Eh, you don't have to, that was rude of me." Kagome said quickly waving her hands in a placating gesture.

Hiei frowned thoughtfully at her answer and her request, considering what to tell her. Finally deciding to help ease her fears and to allow her to understand him better, he began to tell her a story:

"High in the forbidden floating ice city of the Koorime there was an onna who broke their greatest law. She had an affair with a male, a fire apparition and had become with child. Her timing had been good enough to hide the betrayal to the other Koorime as she became pregnant in the way of her people, but when her children were born it was very clear and obvious, for the Koorime only ever birth female children, but she had two, and one child was male.

Knowing the law, she wept bitterly, for she was denied even seeing her child's face as he was wrapped in sealing sutras and thrown from the floating ice realm. An Imiko could not be allowed to live; they believed he would go mad and destroy them. Though she had another child, the distress of losing the one who so resembled the lover she had taken proved too much and the Koorime onna committed suicide, believing that her son had died."

Hiei opened his eyes as he stopped speaking. Kagome was shaking against him but her face was turned away so he could not read her face. But then again, he did not need to see her face to know that she was weeping for the poor infant child and his grief-stricken mother. He had known that her reaction would be similar to this but he was not expecting her next question.

"Hiei, how did you survive?"Her voice was soft with emotion but she looked at him expectantly. Waiting to hear his answer she locked her gaze with his.

"How- did you know?" he asked her slowly, unsure of how to process how well she knew him, even with no memory of the last six months. He swallowed recalling that she had heard of an Imiko child who _had_ survived. He'd forgotten the reason for her tears when they met. Of course she knew it was him.

Kagome sighed, leaning in to him to absorb more of his raised body heat. "Hiei I learned about you from the Taijiya Sango and the- hanyou, I told you of. We happened upon a child of forbidden origins and I wanted to help her, but then she died and I could do nothing as her conflicting powers tore her apart. I asked the- the slayer why that had occurred and he- she" Kagome corrected refusing to think about the hanyou, "told me that such a violent death was the reason they were forbidden. Sango told me of a legend that there was a boy who had supposedly survived, though by all rights his elements should have canceled each other out. When I met you I thought it was amazing that fire and ice could coexist. I cried for you, because I could feel your pain."

"I survived by doing what I had to onna. Now you should get some sleep," he snapped at her without thinking. She had unwittingly touched a part of his heart he had guarded for too long. He expected her to get angry at his tone or to be hurt by it but when she turned and put her arms around him he was overwhelmed like the night before.

"I'm so sorry Hiei. I should have known better than to have asked something like that. Of course it would be a painful memory. Forgive me?" she whispered into his chest.

Hiei forced himself to not move, though he wanted nothing more than to embrace her tightly against his chest. However, he was still at the very tail end of his heat and he dared not for fear that his instinctive nature would rise again. So far he had been able to control himself but he was not as masochistic as some thought and he had no desire to torment himself further.

Kagome sensed his unease and moved a bit away from him to give him space. Glancing at the open cave entrance that was still letting cold air into the shallow space, Kagome looked at the youkai in question. "Should I put up a barrier to keep the cold out?"

Hiei shook his head, suddenly annoyed with the whole situation. "If you raise your energy further than it is we will have the whole of Makai to deal with, Baka Onna. As it is I am shielding us with my youki so nothing detects you. Unfortunately, I cannot put up a barrier and shield you and heat the air at the same time without draining myself. If your weak ningen body is cold you will have to move closer to me again. The weather will break within the hour and I will take you home. Until then keep your useless powers to yourself." He snapped his jaw shut, cursing himself for such thoughtless words.

Kagome looked at the floor with a frown at the condescending tone he'd used. She was angry. Suddenly her head snapped up. "I only wanted to help," she snapped at him. "I'm not helpless and I'm not completely untrained (any more). I could have probably defended myself if I hadn't been drugged!" Standing up, she put her hands on her hips. "I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I am not useless! I don't need someone like you to take me home. And if I'm such a bother to you then don't help!" Kagome folded her arms across her chest turning her back. Her shoulders slumped, "I should have known better than to think that any youkai would ever be any different. None of you can ever see that I am different than other humans. You must all either be blind or stupid. I haven't figured out which." With those words she moved to leave, but Hiei blocked her path.

He wanted to be angry at her for what she had said, but he had gotten a very good look at her thoughts as she'd spoken and knew that she had reacted out of pain and hurt, not anger. He wasn't going to apologize, but he still felt bad for taking the annoyance of the situation out on her. "Sit down... Kagome," he urged, trying to keep his voice level. He did not often use the names of those he spoke to, and doing so felt a little awkward and too familiar for the situation, but she sat down with an odd look on her face as he struggled for a moment to find the words to say. He rarely spoke with his voice when thoughts were so much easier.

"I am unused to doing so, but I will explain things. Where we are is called the Makai which is a world of youkai where humans usually do not go, and most certainly not a Miko.

Almost all of the youkai here would love to kill you simply for the power you possess. They would never think twice about it. The Reikai governs only half of the first level of the Makai and that makes this an untamed unmanageable wild land."

He frowned as he thought for a long moment of what he wanted to say before he continued. "I know that you are able to defend yourself, but I am here so that you don't have to." He watched her closely, waiting for her to calm down. To his relief the taut line of her spine was loosening as he spoke and the hurt he saw in her eyes was lessening. He was reaching her and the relief was a sweet balm to his soul.

"Kagome, you are no bother to me," he admitted quietly. She broke then as though shattering into a thousand pieces, her tears pouring from her eyes. Gritting his teeth against the rough words he would have spoken, he gathered her small form from the ground where she'd collapsed and held her to him as he walked back over to the far end of the cave where they had been sitting. He was not good with tears and especially not her tears. They tore at him now more than before. The Kagome he knew yesterday had died; this one was so much more fragile without the healing she'd received from the three of the youkai she'd loved. Whether he liked it or not Yusuke and Kurama had been very important to her.

"Inu-He" she took a steadying breath "never told me those words. He never said them. Even in the three and a half years we traveled together, he never once said that protecting me was not a bother. All he ever said was that I was useless, weak and pathetic. I could never compare to her. Not in anything I tried to be or do." She sighed, trying to smile wanly despite the pain ( _But even so, any time I was in danger he would rush to my side. I knew he cared in some way though; it was in his eyes. Like what I can see in your eyes)_ she thought.

"He was my best friend and I loved him, but I was a bother to him and couldn't compare to his _dead_ lover. Even when she tried to kill me for my soul he _couldn't_ hate her. She and I were the same to him. I was just a copy of her, her reincarnation, her shadow. My life had no meaning to her and even though I thought it might to him he never told me." Her words were garbled and choked with her sobs but Hiei followed every word as he had the night he'd asked for her story.

Hiei didn't like the thought that she had loved another, but the way she'd spoken was the same as with Yukina so he brushed it off. Glancing down at her he realized that she had fallen asleep, most likely from the raw emotions that had wracked her small body and the stress of the day. Deciding the cave was warm enough he placed a barrier and joined her in sleep, leaving the Jagan to protect them.

She was sleeping restlessly. Subconsciously she was reaching out for something and latched on to Hiei's energy with her mind. It seemed to calm her and she drifted deeper in to sleep. Hiei frowned as he was pulled from his light rest by her shifting. He removed the ward over the Jagan and allowed it to open fully to search for the disturbance. Instantly he was bombarded with a flurry of images passing too quickly for him to see clearly before the girl's mind settled in to a dream…

Hiei found himself standing in a familiar forest clearing in the night. Above him was a myriad of stars. Looking around he noticed the thin shapes of soul collector demons as they darted to and fro. Silently he followed one that was clutching a soul and came upon a scene that he was certain was burned in to the woman's memory; know he could understand fully what he saw. As he looked on a feeling of recollection washed over him and he knew where this dream would lead...

In another clearing was an Inu hanyou coupling with a woman who looked a lot like the girl he held, except he could see her standing in shock at the other side of the clearing. Her feelings swamped the dream with despair and shock and then acceptance. "He was never mine to begin with," she said sadly as tears coursed down her cheeks and she turned from the scene and ran.

Hiei followed her back to the same clearing he'd started in and watched with interest as Kagome ran into the clearing and leaped without a pause into the old well there. A bright flash of light surrounded him as he was drawn through the well with her and then as she climbed out in a building. Opening the door, she left the well house and moved quickly the shrine grounds, where she fairly ran to the shadowy figure standing by the tree.

"Hiei!" She cried as she again threw herself in to his arms.

The Hiei in her dreams stood there for a moment before pushing her away roughly and saying in a mockingly similar voice as his own, "You worthless onna how dare you act so familiar? Why would any youkai look at you with anything but disgust?"

Hiei blinked as he watched his dream self continue to verbally batter the woman again till she collapsed into a crumpled heap, sobbing. To say he was disturbed even more than last time would be an understatement, considering he now knew she liked him. He had _never_ said such a thing to the Miko and could not understand why she would think he _ever_ would. She was beautiful and very precious to him and he grew angry with the false Hiei standing there speaking lies breaking her down like she was nothing.

In a blink he drew his katana and sliced the dream Hiei in half. Then moving slower, he drew the sobbing woman up off the ground in her dream as he did the same in reality. He pulled her into his arms and he held her as she wept. "Kagome, why do you think these things? Is this how you truly see me?" he questioned her, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through his chest. He had to know why in her dreams he was so cruel.

She shook her head. "This is how I see myself," she cried. "I am worthless and ugly and pathetic. He was right; no one could ever love a pitiful thing like me! A corpse was a better choice than me. I don't know how you stand being close to me." In her dream she looked up at him. All the sparkle was gone from her cobalt depths and despair clouded them to grey.

"Kagome, you could not be more wrong," Hiei stated flatly before his lips crashed over hers in a scalding kiss. She would believe it was no more than a dream, so he gave himself over to the feelings he'd tried to suppress. Outside of her dream Hiei was nearly overwhelmed as he kissed her.

At first she froze as he kissed her but then she relaxed into his arms and let him lead her as she had never been kissed like this before. Hiei growled softly against her lips as she responded with a sigh, giving him the invitation he'd been hoping for. His mouth slanted over hers as he delved his tongue in to her warm, moist cavern, tasting for the first time the sweetness of her.

It was addicting and intoxicating and he slowed the kiss to fully enjoy his newfound drug. Oh yes, a drug was a good description of her because he was now certain that if he could not win her love he would go mad from the wanting. This had definitely been a bad idea. He pulled back from her slowly, allowing her a much needed breath. She trembled in his arms as she struggled to breathe, her dream having a full affect on her. Hiei withdrew his mind and carefully moved to the other side of the cave staring out at the rain as though he'd been there the entire time. Truthfully though, he was trying to get back some semblance of control over his body so that she would be none the wiser.

Kagome was very against opening her eyes as she feared she would have to face the male who figured so prominently in her dreams. His kiss had been incredible and earth shattering and highly unexpected. Oh how she wished that had been real. Although her memories told her that she'd only known him a day her heart told her she'd known him much longer and it was her heart that she trusted.

Opening one eye she peeked over at him thoughtfully. His back was to her, but she knew with surety that he was aware of her movements. As well as, most likely, the blushes that heated her cheeks and made her want to bury her head in her arms and never look at him again. She licked her lips and was puzzled by the slight taste of warm, sweet spices. It made no sense. Unless-her eyes widened _(no don't be stupid Hiei doesn't feel that way, does he?)_

Hiei couldn't help himself as he glanced over and saw the enticing pink of her cheeks. "Sleep well?" he asked his usual tone flat. Watching from the corner of his eye as she flushed a brighter darker red and fumbled over a reply, he smirked to himself. She was going to be too fun to tease, especially with her temper and easy blushes. She didn't have to know he thought she was funny. In fact, he hoped that he could tease her without her ever figuring out that it was for his own amusement. With that in mind he walked closer to her and looked at her red face with a frown. "Your face is red, are you well Kagome?" he aske, watching silently and as stoically as possible as her fluster grew and she ducked her head, hiding, no doubt, from his eyes.

"Eh? Er um yes?" Kagome covered her face. _(Get a grip girl!)_

"Come on, the rain has slowed and broken for a short time. If we hurry we can beat it to the Ningenkai," he stated and gave her no further warning as he scooped her from the ground and into his arms. A squeak slipped from her in protest but he ignored it. Was that shade of red humanly possible? A chuckle slipped through his teeth before he cleared his throat.

Without a word he dashed outside, cradling Kagome in his arms as he ran at full speed to the human world...Kagome unable to do anything but hold on tight, which was just fine with him.


End file.
